Lone Wolf
by Xardion
Summary: A stranger helps out Selene and Michael, but there is more to him than it seems. Epilouge. Please R
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own Underworld or the characters within (sadly). But I will be making an original character in this.

* * *

_AN: Once again, I have no idea what I'm doing. I just had this thought in my head and it wouldn't let go until I wrote it down. So like many of my fanfics, this will take some time. Now, here we go…_

* * *

_Lone Wolf_

-0-

The rain poured down steadily over the city of Budapest. Deep within the darkened streets and elderly buildings, two figures staggered out from the shadows. A young woman, dressed in a sleek black jumpsuit and an equally dark coat struggled as she clambered through the rain. An arm was slung over her shoulder, tracing back to a young man that she was currently dragging along. The young man was barely conscious. His hair was soaked and mattered and his left shoulder was injured severely. Blood poured out of the wound and to the ground in mixture to the rain. The woman continued on, not stopping for a moment, yet seemingly unaware as to where to go. She turned her head to look behind. A group of shadows moved a distance not too far away. Growling lowly, she shifted the weight of the young man and dragged on, barely passing an old house.

"What happened to him?"

She turned to the building and saw a man exiting the standing on the stairway. He was of medium size and build, with dark brown hair barely at shoulder length. He quickly moved down from the entrance and looked at the injured man. His dark eyes quickly scanned him and then looked at back at her.

"What happened?" he repeated.

The dark woman looked at him strangely, unsure of how to answer him. All she knew is that she had to get away before her pursuers caught them. The man looked at him before noticing that her eye had curved off to the side for a moment. Looking behind her, he saw the group of people moving through the street, seeming in search. Looking back at her comrade briefly, he moved away and motioned.

"Come, quickly."

The woman looked at him in puzzlement, with suspicion growing along those lines. But looking back again, she saw that her pursuers were closing in. And the man she was holding was unconscious and losing more blood. Finally making a decision, she moved up the stairs and entered the house. The place was nicely furnished, no where near as decorated as the mansion, but still nice. The woman however, didn't have time to admire the scenery as she moved the injured man to a nearby seat and examined his wound.

Meanwhile, the stranger moved to the left of the room and picked up a metal crowbar. The woman gave him another cautious glance, but the man moved back outside and down to the far end of the street. With the crowbar, he pried off a manhole slightly and moved away. No sooner than he entered his house and closed the door did the pursuers arrive down the street. The man peeked out the window to see several men, darkly dressed like woman. They slowed down a bit, looking around for their prey before one of them caught attention to the pried manhole. They group moved to it and they began to descend into it one-by-one. Sighing lightly, he looked back at the pair. The young man was still bleeding badly and the woman was about to strip off of her clothing when he stopped her.

"No wait."

He quickly moved into the back and returned with some bottles and a white cloth. Placing it on a coffee table, he quickly mixed the medicines onto the cloth and applied it. Before he placed it on the young man, he re-examined the wound. It was a small hole with silver liquid oozing out of it. The woman noticed his glance and abruptly took the cloth and placed it over the wound. As she applied it, she looked back at the stranger.

"Why did you help us?"

The stranger merely shrugged as if it was no big deal, "You needed it." Looking at the woman...

"My name is Ethan."

The woman simply turned to the injured man and tightened the bandage. But midway,

she stopped and seemed to sigh.

"Selene."

* * *

_AN: This is just the introduction, so it's supposed to be short. Please let me know what you think_


	2. Chapter I

Disclaimer: See previous chapter.

* * *

Chap. I

* * *

The rain had ceased pouring over the city, but the dark clouds still loomed over the horizon. Selene stood near the window, looking out at the landscape passively. The Death Dealers that had been chasing her and Michael had long moved on, but that she knew was only temporary. They would be back. She just hoped that Michael would heal before that time. Speaking of which, she turned to look at the young man in question. He was resting in a bed, asleep. Moving away from the window, she looked down at his wound, which was almost gone now. His healing abilities had quickened thanks to his hybrid blood. As she looked, he seemed to be at peace in his slumber. It was somewhat similar to when she had brought him into the mansion.

"He's resting well."

Selene didn't turn to face their host and merely kept her eyes on Michael. The man dumped an object on the floor next to her. Selene looked and saw that it was a sleeping mat.

"You look like you could use some sleep yourself."

Selene now turned to him; her cold eyes piecing into his, "I don't need it."

Ethan folded his arms, "You're going to be stubborn, aren't you? Very well. But the bag is there if you change your mind. He's using the only bed in this house." he noted to Michael. "And I assume that you'll want to be near him when he wakes."

Selene didn't respond at first, simply because she didn't know how. She wasn't used to such kindness for absolutely no reason.

"You may have put yourself in danger now." she said finally.

Ethan looked away and shrugged, "I'll risk it."

Selene continued to focus on him, trying to decipher the mysterious man, "What made you think of opening the manhole?"

Ethan's head turned to the side and grinned, "Let's just say I've been in situations like that."

That didn't say much and Selene felt frustrated within. But on the other hand, it made some sense now. In either case, she and Michael couldn't stay there long. With his wounds nearly healed, he should awaken in a few hours. And by nightfall tomorrow, they could move again. _But where?_ She wasn't sure about that. But she had to keep going. The Death Dealers were on their tails and they had to stay a step ahead of them to survive. But how long would that last? It would only be a short matter of time before Marcus, the last vampire elder, was awakened. And when that happens, the vampires will be on the hunt for her and the hybrid that was with her.

"I could always ask what happened to you two." Ethan started. "But I'm guessing that either you say 'It doesn't concern me' or not say anything at all. What will it be?"

_Silence..._

Ethan gave a short sigh and moved away, "I'll leave you two alone. Please try to rest."

The man walked away, leaving the former Death Dealer with the injured hybrid. Selene frowned and sat down on the bed. She continued to gaze at Michael's innocent-looking face. The entire night had been chaos, yet the only thing she was certain was that she felt something for this young man. After all, she had turned against her clan to save him. It was overwhelming and it drove her to protect him at all costs, even killing the vampire elder Viktor, whom she considered her own father. Until she discovered his betrayal.

Until she discovered that it was he that killed her family. After the battle, they tried to leave the area, but were gunned down by the few Death Dealers who had seen what she had done. Michael was about to fight back, but a bullet had hit him in the shoulder before he could change. Though it seemed that the silver nitrate didn't hurt him as it did before, the wound itself was horrible. Selene was forced to protect him once again and managed to pull him away and onto the surface. It was a risky move, but she had little choice. She had to save him.

Brushing a hair away from his brow, Selene then lifted herself up from the bed, only to find herself strained. The night had been long and difficult and she hadn't slept or rested for a good couple of days. Not since this whole thing started to tell the truth. At least she wasn't hungry. The last time she fed was...

_Michael..._

Unconsciously, she bit her lip. She still remembered the taste of his blood on her lips. Though it was slightly tainted with silver and it was done to save his life, she enjoyed it. The taste of his blood was intoxicating, like an elixir. Though that was the crime Viktor was guilty of, she at least understood, in part his addiction to it. But still, she had to let that go. Now wasn't the time to dwell about it. Seeing the sleeping mat still on the floor, she opened it and laid it flat on the side of the bed away from the window. She then moved to the same window and closed the curtains. Even though the side she picked would cause the bed to cover her body from sunlight, she wanted to be sure. After that task was done, she began to remove her jumpsuit top and set it on the side. She was surprised at how fast she settled onto the mat. Her body demanded sleep, but her mind remained cautious about their mysterious savior. _'Why?'_ she wondered. It just didn't make sense to her. They were complete strangers to him, yet Ethan helped them and possibly saved their lives. There _was_ something about him that was familiar, but her mind would work right now. Sleep was winning this battle. But she had to know.

_'Why __did__ he really save us?'_

That question was soon quieted as her eyelids shut close...


	3. Chapter II

Disclaimer: See previous chapter.

* * *

_AN: I apologize for getting the chapters mixed up here. In my haste to update my stories, I apparently got them crossed. So for the readers to both fanfics, I am truly sorry._

Chap. II

-0-

It was rare to see a full sunrise over the city. _But there it is_, Ethan mused as he gazed out of the window. The light broke through the dark clouds and shone down over the ancient buildings. It has been an hour since he had pulled his guests from the rainy streets and into his home. The rain itself hadn't ceased totally and a few sprinkle drops continued to fall from the sky. It would probably be only a matter of time before the rain began again. Either that or it would stop, but the clouds would remain.

Sighing lightly, he turned away and looked in the bedroom at the pair. He grinned lightly after seeing the woman, Selene, sleeping soundly on the sleeping mat. Looking over at Michael, he saw that he wasn't sleeping as soundly. Although softly, the blond man's head was moving rather constantly from side to side. Ethan moved closer as Michael's head began to thrash a bit more. Taking a syringe, he filled it with a sedative and injected it into Michael's arm, causing his thrashing to slow and eventually cease. Checking the wound, he found that it had completely healed, although a light red mark was left behind.

_There is something about this boy._

The day passed on without incident. Both Selene and Michael remained asleep for the entire day, telling Ethan that the two must have gone through much the night before. Finally, the sun settled back down the horizon and the night arrived. As if on cue, Selene awoke and roused from her mat. Ethan chose that moment to walk in the room.

"Sleep well?"

Selene grasped her head slightly and looked to the window. Though the curtains were closed, Selene saw the night outside.

"How long?"

Ethan held out his hand to help her up, "All day."

Selene looked at his hand briefly before finally conceding and lending her hand to him and being pulled up.

"You two must have had quite a night. You both slept throughout the day."

Selene didn't answer. Because of being a vampire, her body would slow down at sunrise in order for her to sleep during the day. As a Death Dealer, she was trained to ignore it in case she was on a mission that lasted throughout the day, but after last night's events, she had been too exhausted to fight it. Her gaze switched over to Michael, who was still sleeping.

"He had a little trouble sleeping so I had to sedate him."

Selene's head suddenly flashed and she glared at Ethan threateningly. Ethan however quickly answered, "Don't worry. Don't worry. It was just a mild sedate to help him sleep. He looked like her need it."

Selene's expression didn't change, but she turned back to Michael. He was as peaceful as he was before she blacked out. _At least he is at peace._ At that point, Ethan moved near the bed and dropped a few articles of clothes near him. Included in it was a long darkcoat, similar to what she wore. He noticed her glance at it and grinned.

"I figured a couple like you should dress alike."

"We're not a couple." Selene answered coldly.

Ethan didn't seem to buy it. "You could've fooled me." he said simply. "Judging by the way you're always looking at him, what else can I assume?"

Selene scowled, but didn't retort. Truthfully, she had been gazing at him ever since they arrived there. She still was unsure of her feelings, but whatever they were, they were strong. _Perhaps because I sired him._ It had been a well known fact that a vampire is usually close to the ones they sired. That mostly explained her loyalty to Viktor. But still, she killed him. And her feelings for him were there before she even bit him. They were especially evident when she kissed him the first time. Though it was to distract him in order to chain him up, a feeling remained attached. All the more so after the second kiss.

_A vampire's kiss..._

Selene shook the thoughts away, leaving it to only reason for her emotions were because of siring him. Deep within, she knew she was fooling herself, but she didn't care. Now wasn't the time for it. Unfortunately, she was still staring at him during these thoughts and the mysterious host smirked further. However, seeing that she wasn't one for humor, his smile quickly faded. At that point, Michael began to stir and his eyes slowly opened. Selene sat next to him and brushed his hair away again so that he could see more clearly.

"Selene..." he whispered.

The dark-haired woman nodded slightly, "I'm here. How are you feeling?"

Michael rolled his eyes slightly, "A little hazy. But I'm alright." His eyes shut briefly,

"There were more...more images...memories."

"Don't worry." She reassured. "Everything is going to be alright."

She didn't know why she said that, but she didn't care. She didn't want him to worry even though there was plenty reason to. Hunted by the Death Dealers and with no where to run, she was sadly lost. But she didn't want him to panic. She had brought him into this world and felt responsible for him. _A caretaker.__ Perhaps that is why I feel this way._ Nevertheless, the intended effect worked as Michael didn't seem worried. His eyes roved over the room they were in.

"Where are...?" His question ceased upon seeing Ethan in the back. And before Michael knew it...

"Young pup...?"

Ethan suddenly blinked in response and took a closer look at Michael.

"Lucian?" he gasped.

Selene looked at him in shock. _How does he...?_ It took approximately two seconds for her to reach into the thick of her coat, pull of her Berretta, and train it on his forehead. Her eyes had instantly switched from dark brown to cold blue and her sharp fangs were bared slightly.

"Lycan." she sneered.


	4. Chapter III

Disclaimer: See previous chapter.

* * *

Chap. III

* * *

-0-

The first thing she thought was, _How foolish of me._ Had she been more attentive, she would have noticed the lycan scent on him. It was faint, but it was definitely there. Perhaps it was because of her exhaustion yesterday, or perhaps she thought she was Michael, but either way, she failed to notice. Regardless, she knew now and her gun was trained on his temple before she even thought about it.

Michael was utterly surprised by both his words and Selene's action. He still wasn't sure what was going on, but he did recognize the strange man. _But from where?_ More images flashed in his mind, causing him to shut it briefly. _Lucian...his memories...of him...Ethan. _Meanwhile, Ethan seemed perfectly calm for someone with a gun trained on him. He continued to keep his head forward and calmly answered.

"Yes. I am a lycan. And you are a vampire. A Death Dealer if I'm correct."

Selene cocked the hammer, but he continued, "Strange that a lycan would save a Death Dealer, don't you think? But I guess that just as strange as a Death Dealer running away from her kind."

Selene hesitated, but didn't lower the gun. At this point, Michael shook off the surfacing memories and called to her.

"Selene, please."

Selene's ice blue eyes shifted from Michael back to Ethan. As much as she hated to admit it, Ethan had saved their lives. _But was there a hidden reason for it?_ She didn't know, nor did she want to chance it.

"Selene. If I really wanted you two dead, you would not be here." He stated. "So could you please lower that weapon?"

Selene seemed to consider his request and then slowly lowered her gun. Ethan closed his eyes briefly before opening them again.

"I'll be waiting in the living room."

Ethan turned around and walked out of the room. Selene's eyes continued to follow before she turned back to Michael. Michael simply looked back at her, wondering if she was going to do anything. But rather she simply indicated to the pile of clothes by the bed.

"Get dressed."

* * *

The two later left the room and into the living room. Michael, now fully dressed, strode behind Selene and followed her into the room. There, their noses were gifted to a strong smell, although Selene didn't recognize it. Michael however, did.

"Ribs...and steak."

Right on cue, Ethan walked in from what appeared to be a kitchen. He held in his hand two plates of food. Meat actually. He placed the still smoking food on the table in front and turned back to the kitchen.

"Please, dig in...uhh. I never did get your name."

Michael had to pry his eyes away from the delicious meal, "My name is Michael."

Ethan smiled, "Michael. Anyway, help yourself. I'll be right back."

Ethan disappeared into the kitchen again and Michael instantly dove into the steak. Selene watched with a bemused interest as Michael practically gorged on the meat. It has been several days since he had eaten and she figured he was famished. Michael looked up from his food and after seeing her gaze, slowed down and his face flushed a bit from embarrassment. Selene didn't react though and simply looked on. Ethan returned in the room with a cup of red liquid on which he placed in front of Selene.

"Blood strained from the meat. Sorry. This may be a little stale from what you're used to, but..."

Selene simply took the cup and placed it on her lips. Her face tightened a bit at first, but she gradually took it in smoothly. After drinking half the cup, she placed it back on the table. Meanwhile, Michael had slow down in his meal and stopped for a bit.

"We have much to discuss, I imagine."

Ethan nodded, "Quite right." He smiled to himself, "Young pup. Lucian called me that when we were younger."

Looking up, he continued, "Lucian was my elder brother. In the days when we served the vampires, we were the closest of friends. Then...he met Sonja."

"Sonja..." Michael repeated softly.

Ethan looked up and the blond-haired young man, "Yes. She was beautiful. Very much like you." he added, looking at Selene. When she didn't respond, he continued, "Anyway, they became inseparable. Despite the Covenant, they remained together. I was happy for him, but I knew it wasn't to last." Looking back at Michael, "I guess you know what happened afterward."

Michael nodded solemnly, "Yes."

Ethan nodded sadly and continued, "After Lucian escape, he was hell-bent on avenging her. He released a few of us, myself included, in order to fight against the vampires." He looked over at Selene, but he still got no reaction out of her. _Curious._

"We fought, with him in the lead. The battles were bloody, but even-sided. I don't think Viktor expected such resistance from us. Then the great battle was waged and we were defeated. Lucian refused to quit though and managed to hide himself. But I had vowed to stop fighting. It had gone to far that time and the cost was too high."

Both noticed the hint of sadness in his voice, but he quickly covered over it, "I went into hiding at first and then later, I slowly resurfaced, living the life of a mortal human. I never changed into my bestial form again, even in the light of a full moon. I believe that's one of the reasons you didn't notice at first."

Selene simply took another sip of her drink. Ethan sighed and refocused his gaze on Michael once again, "Okay, your turn. You were turned by Lucian; that much is clear. But your scent is strange. It's lycan, but also something else. I don't understand."

"Vampire."

The response came from Selene, much to Ethan's delight. However, confusion also entered his mind.

"Vampire? How is that possible?"

"Michael is a hybrid of lycan and vampire." she stated simply.

Ethan blinked in surprise, "Well, that is a surprise. And judging by your knowledge, Lucian is your lycan half. Shall I venture a guess that she is the vampire half?"

Michael nodded simply and Ethan smiled thoughtfully, "Fascinating. Lucian's will personified. I wonder what he's doing now."

"Lucian is dead."

Selene again; cold and to the point. Ethan gazed in her direction and for the first time, a glare crossed his features. It slowly faded, but his face was as stone.

"When? How?"

"Last night, before you picked us up. He was shot to death by a vampire named Kraven."

A wolfish snarl escaped his lips, "Kraven."

Selene simply watched his change of mood passively while Michael seemed a little scared. True, with his powers, he didn't need to be. But some old habits die hard.

Ethan shook his head lightly as he reined control on his temper, "I knew it was a mistake to let him live."

Selene continued to be passive, "You knew Kraven?"

Ethan frowned thoroughly, "In that great battle, Kraven had snuck through our defenses and tried to ambush us from behind. But if you know Kraven, you know that he wasn't much of a warrior. More like a damned sewer rat. I took him down, but he asked for his life to be spared. Lucian granted it, after seeing that the battle was taking its toll. He wanted to keep Kraven in his pocket, but I didn't trust him. I hated Kraven, he..."

Ethan's rage seemed to return, but again he kept it in check. "I believe that's enough about me for now." He smiled, but they knew it was feigned. "What's your tale of woe?"

Selene didn't want to get into this. She just wanted to get away before the Death Dealers returned.

"We can not stay. We must go now."

Selene stood from her seat while Michael looked in confusion but arose anyway. Ethan remained in place.

"I understand. But before you leave, answer me this." His gaze was directed at both of them and Selene could truly see for the first time his eyes. _Deep, brown eyes._ She didn't see Lucian that many times, but she felt that that was what he eyes looked like. They showed a wild ferocity, but cool intelligence and strength.

"Does Kraven still live?"

Selene nodded, "Yes."

Ethan nodded back, "Not for long. A safe journey to the both of you."


	5. Chapter IV

Disclaimer: See previous chapter.

* * *

Chap. IV

* * *

-0-

Selene and Michael quietly stalked through the dark streets away from Ethan's house. She still had no idea as to where to go, but she didn't want to stay. Despite what had happened over the last night, she still held no trust for lycans. Even if one saved her life. It was gratifying that Ethan seemed to share her disgust of Kraven though. He had been hounding her for years and in the end, had almost killed Michael. If Ethan had gotten to him, then so much the better. Provided she didn't get to him first.

"Selene. Where are we going?"

The dark-haired woman stopped. This is what she had dreaded. She was supposed to lead him through this; lead him to survive. But she didn't even know where to go. She was just as lost as he was. Michael moved to the side and saw the uncertainty in her eyes. She looked away, but he had already seen more than she wanted him.

"I know an old apartment house we can go to. I used to live there until I got settled. It's not much, but we can hold up there for a while if you want."

Selene blinked. My how the tables have turned. Yet, he was still relying on her for confirmation. He still needed her. And as strange as it sounded, she...needed him.

"Is it far?"

"It's in the lower district, but it's not too far. We can take the subway and get there in a few minutes."

Hesitation again. Selene was getting frustrated by that. As a Death Dealer; as a warrior, she should be so hesitant about taking action. But this was a new situation for her and she wasn't exactly in the driver's seat. But she had a reason for it this time. Going back to the subway would mean back into the underworld. She didn't want to be picked up by lycans or worse, Death Dealers. If anything happened, she might not be able to pull Michael out of whatever happens. It was a risk, but they would have to take it. They couldn't stay on the streets as they would most likely be sighted by Death Dealers from above.

"Let's go."

* * *

The train rolled though the tracks of the underground subway, carrying the two dark passengers with it. Because it was still early, a good amount of people packed the cars. Selene and Michael were seated together keeping silent. Michael because he was nervous and Selene because she was unsure. Being in such close proximity with Michael brought up more unusual feelings in her. Including the strange urge to lay her head on his chest. Selene grimaced. She had never had these feelings before in her life. She didn't want to admit that it was any more than just the need to take care of him, but that was because she didn't know what else could cause this. Or wanted to admit.

"Selene."

Selene slowly turned and faced him. Michael managed to hold his gaze for a few minutes before diverting them away. He seemed...tense. Michael struggled with his lips, but no words emerged. Selene continued to stare, finding out too late that she couldn't turn her eyes away. Michael's eyes refocused on her and they locked.

"I...never thanked you for saving me."

Selene blinked softly and for just a brief second, a ghost of a smile graced her pale features.

"You're welcome."

The train swiftly stopped at the station and the pair exited the train. They strode over the walkway and toward the stairs, but suddenly stopped. Selene held her hand out and her eyes swept the crowd. Michael looked at her in confusion and she suddenly grabbed his arm and dashed up the stairs. Moving outside, Selene quickly pulled Michael over the side of a building alleyway. Her hand reached into the side, ready to draw her Berretta. As she waited, a figure approached where they had moved to Selene quickly pulled out her gun and raised it.

"Not again."

Selene glared, "What are you doing here?"

The figure stepped forward, revealing that it was Ethan. Ethan sighed, "I have my reasons. But that'll have to wait."

His eyes darted upward and Selene took the hint instantly. Moving quickly, the three moved into the alley, away from the sight range of the tops of the buildings. Selene led the way and they emerged on another street. Unfortunately, three forms descended from the skies and before them. _Death Dealers..._

"Selene."

Selene faced the lead warrior, "Lucas."

Lucas looked over at the two she was with and snarled, "So you really are a traitor. First you killed Viktor and align yourself with this abomination." He said this while gazing at Michael and then his view fell upon Ethan, "Now you join with the lycans against us. Sunlight is a far too easy end for you, but when Marcus is at full strength, that is what will happen."

_So Marcus had already awakened. _Selene stepped forward, "Lucas, please listen. There's more going on than you know. Viktor..."

But Lucas didn't let her finish and raised his gun, "I can't believe you were one of us. You're a disgrace." Indicating to his two companions, "Take them." Looking at Ethan...

"Kill the lycan."

One of the vampires raised a rifle, but was unable to fire as it was suddenly cut in half. Ethan had swiftly unsheathed a katana sword hidden in his coat and sliced right through the rifle. The Death Dealer gasped in shock at his speed.

"Don't do something you'll regret, boy."

Selene and Michael watched in equal surprise, but Selene quickly snapped out of it, grabbed Lucas's arm, and raised the gun in the air. Then she hit him with a palm uppercut, dazing him enough for her to disarm him and for her to sweep him off his feet. The third, seeing his comrades in trouble, raised his gun to fire, but Michael had tackled him and the bullets shot up into the sky. Michael then slapped the gun out of his hands, grabbed his neck and held him up on the wall with one arm. His eyes had already changed to quicksilver black, but beyond that nothing else changed. Selene held her gun on Lucas's head.

"Don't come after us. Next time, I may not go easy on you."

Selene swiftly pulled her gun away and slapped it against his forehead, knocking Lucas unconscious. Meanwhile, Michael tossed the hapless vampire into a wall opposite of him and the vampire slammed into it hard and slumped to the ground, also unconscious. The only one left was the vampire held at bay by Ethan, who had the sword pressed against his throat. Selene and Michael moved to him.

"We are not the enemy. You have to believe me."

The Death Dealer growled, despite his situation, "I'm supposed to believe you? You killed an elder!"

Selene nodded, "That is true. But I can not explain it now. Just know what I say." She narrowed her eyes, "What is your name?"

"Victor."

If Selene was not Selene, she probably would have smirked at the coincidence. But then again, she was Selene. "Okay Victor. There are things going on that you or the others in the two covens are unaware of. I want everyone to know what happened, including Marcus."

She looked over at Ethan, who gently lowered his blade from the vampire's throat. Selene continued, "Tell Marcus that I want to meet with him and tell him what has occurred. After that, then you can judge me as you see fit. Just as long as you and everyone understands the truth."

Victor blinked at her elder Death Dealer, "How can I trust you?"

Selene half-frowned, "We could have killed you. I think that's enough."

Victor however didn't look convinced and Selene sighed, "Fine." Turning to Ethan, she indicated to his blade.

"May I?"

Ethan looked at her with slight confusion, but he raised his blade. Selene grabbed hold of the blade and quickly slid her hand across. Both Ethan and Michael looked at her in shock, but Selene kept her gaze on Victor. Her hand, now sporting a clean slash wound in her palm, was closed in a fist. Selene held it out and blood dripped to the floor.

"I make this blood oath. I only wish to explain the truth of what had occurred that night. I mean no harm to the coven."

Victor's gaze softened and he nodded in acceptance. Selene nodded back and moved away, "When he is ready, tell him to meet me in the city square tomorrow night."

"Will you come alone?"

Selene turned to look at Michael and then back, "Yes."

Michael blinked in surprise, but Ethan placed a hand on his shoulder, telling him that it was okay. Michael settled down and Ethan removed his hand. Looking at the Death Dealer, he gave an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry."

Before Victor realized it, the lycan had chopped him across the neck, knocking him out cold and causing him to fall to the floor as well. Turning to the others, "We better go."

The other two nodded and they made their way off. But they were unaware that another figure had been watching them from afar.

_'Selene...you will regret that.'_


	6. Chapter V

Disclaimer: See previous chapter.

* * *

Chap. V

* * *

-0-

The trio arrived at the apartment building mentioned by Michael. It was actually a motel house that he had used when he first came to Budapest. It was kind of a dump, but they couldn't be picky now. Michael unlocked the door and the three entered in. There were a few chairs and a refrigerator that was most likely empty. Not that that would have mattered either. For now, they just needed shelter.

"Hm. Cozy." Ethan remarked. "Kind of like my third home, except without the rats."

As Michael closed the door, Selene suddenly whirled on Ethan; anger flashing in her eyes.

"Why did you follow us?"

Ethan stared back at her, "Questions and answers. What happened that night?"

Selene stepped forward, eyes turning to their ice blue color. However before she could do anything else, Michael stepped in between them.

"Selene. We should tell him."

Her glare turned to him, but Michael held his ground. "He deserves to know. And we owe him at least that."

If it was possible, her gaze turned from cold to arctic. But regardless of that, Selene finally backed away and moved to the window where she fumed silently. Ethan looked over at her.

"The strong silent type."

Michael looked over at her as well and then back to Ethan, "I'll tell you what I know. But it's only limited to what Lucian passed on to me. And that's still a little fuzzy too."

Ethan took one of the seats, "I understand. Go ahead."

Michael grabbed a seat as well, "Where should I start?"

Ethan glanced over at Selene again and gave a brief grin, "I'm guessing it started when you met her."

Michael nodded and Ethan's grin grew wider, "Boy meets girl. Oldest story in the book."

Michael struggled to keep himself from blushing, "It started when I was on my way to work at the local hospital. I didn't know it then, but at the time I was being stalked by lycans. Lucian sent them to bring me to him. But they met up with Selene and a group of vampires and they fought in the subway."

Ethan blinked, "In the open? They must have wanted you badly to risk that."

"Anyway, I didn't get in until a couple of hours later when I returned home. Selene had tracked me down and..." He hesitated, remembering how they met that time, "She wanted answers."

Ethan gave him a quizzical look that quickly turned to into a humorous one, "I see."

"We were attacked again by the lycans and I ran away. But as I did, I ran into Lucian, who left his mark on me. Selene caught up and got me out of there, but Lucian injured her and she passed out while driving. I managed to pull her out and help her, but I was too woozy from Lucian's bite and I passed out. When I awoke, Selene had brought me to her home, but I ran away again."

A soft chuckle came from the lycan, "You seemed to be doing that a lot."

Michael frowned, "What do you expect? My head felt like a jackhammer was pounding in it and a woman suddenly leaps to the top of the ceiling and screeches at me. I thought I was going crazy."

"Hm. I guess that could be overwhelming."

Continuing the story, "The lycans tracked me down again, but I managed to escape. I didn't know where else to go, so I returned to find Selene. She came and told me about the war between the vampires and the lycans. She wanted to keep me in place while she went to Viktor to find out what to do with me."

"Curious." he wondered aloud. "Why didn't she kill you? If you were bitten by Lucian, than you were a lycan first. Why would a Death Dealer let you live?"

"She..." Michael struggled for an answer. "She wanted to know why the lycans were after me."

Selene didn't move, but her eyes twitched. She knew he was repeating her words, but that didn't make them any truer than when she first said it. She wasn't sure why she kept him alive. She still wasn't sure even now.

"Continue." Ethan beckoned.

"She came back, the lycans tailed her. She kept them at bay, but I was captured again and sedated."

"Sedated?"

"Full moon."

"Oh."

"When I woke up, I was in Lucian's lair, with him standing before me. It was then that the images, the memories, made sense and I realized what had caused the war." Michael's eyes lowered. "Lucian wanted to end it through me, but I didn't know how. I still don't."

"He hoped that you would somehow bridge the gap between our species."

The two turned to look at Selene, who had just spoken, but she was still facing the window. However, she continued speaking.

"Half vampire. Half lycan." she replied, repeating Singe's words. "But stronger than both."

Ethan absorbed her words, "I see. But how? A bite from both vampire and lycan should be fatal to a mortal."

Selene sighed, somehow wanting to believe that she wasn't getting into this conversation.

"Michael is different. He is the direct human descendant of Corvinus."

"The first immortal?" Ethan gasped. 'But I thought..."

"We all thought that." she answered, cutting him off. "But it turns out that it is true. The three sons of Corvinus, divided species, all of it."

Ethan noticed the softer tone of pain in her voice. This must have been a tender subject for her. "I can see how that must have been troubling for you."

"No. It wasn't that."

Selene turned back to the window, quiet again for a long while. Seeing that she wasn't going to answer again any time soon, Ethan turned back to Michael.

"So somewhere along the lines, she bit you and you became...this hybrid. Then what?"

"I fought with Viktor. It was all like a rush to me at the time. But in the end, I wound up getting strangled by him. I would have died there, but Selene saved me..."

"By killing Viktor." Ethan finished, guessing the true source of her pain. "I see. So there are only two vampire elders left now."

"One." Selene said quietly. "Amelia was killed some hours before."

"One elder? Well that certainly changes much now. The vampires with one elder and the lycans without an alpha. So much in one night." His eyes lowered down to the floor. "It's just like the war. The cost has become too great once again."

He took a deep breath and looked up at Michael, "Michael, I don't know totally what my brother was thinking, but it appears that you bear a responsibility of our survival." Casing a glance at Selene, "Both lycans and vampires."

Selene cast her own glance at him, "What I don't understand is how you don't know any of this? You speak as if you weren't even there."

Ethan looked at her strangely, "I thought it was obvious. I wasn't."

Selene narrowed her eyes, "Lycans never travel alone."

Ethan nodded, "I'm a lone wolf, in a matter of speaking."

When her fierce gaze didn't change, Ethan sighed again. "You don't trust me."

"You've given me no real reason."

"Helping you, saving your life, what else do you want?"

Selene stepped forward, "I want to know why. Why did you help us?"

"Because..."

"I don't want to hear 'because it seemed like the right thing to do'." she snapped.

Ethan shifted in his seat, "What do you want to hear? That I saved you two for some reason of my own? The truth is that I saved you two for the reasons that I said. Because you needed it. It wouldn't have mattered if you were vampire, lycan, or even the Loch Ness Monster."

Selene still wasn't buying it, "No one is that kind. No one is that nice."

Ethan was beginning to get incensed, "You do not trust me simply because I'm a lycan."

Selene growled, "No. I do not trust you because you aren't like a lycan."

"What?"

"How can you be what you are and be blind to this war?" Selene demanded.

Ethan suddenly shot up from his seat, "Because I pulled myself out of it. I knew it would end up with both sides annihilating each other. I wanted no more of it. I have had enough!"

"Why? Tell me why?"

Ethan's angered face quickly drained away, revealing his true face. One of great pain and sorrow. "Because...of Kara." he whispered. "My mate...until she killed."

"Killed in this damned war."


	7. Chapter VI

Disclaimer: See previous chapter.

* * *

Chap. VI

* * *

-0-

An hour had passed. After Ethan's proclamation, he left to get some air. At first, Selene didn't trust him in going, but he left anyway. It became obvious that Selene had struck a particularly painful nerve. With Ethan gone, that left Michael alone with Selene once again. Again, tense silence dominated between them. And again, Michael was the one to break it.

"Are you really going to do it?"

Selene turned from her usual position by the window. "Do what?"

"Meet with Marcus tomorrow night."

"Yes."

"Are you sure that's wise?" he asked.

"I have to."

Michael's eyes narrowed, "Why?"

When she didn't answer, Michael arose from his seat, slightly upset. "Tell me."

"You wouldn't understand."

Michael was now fully upset, "Damn it, Selene. What is it?"

Selene suddenly whirled and snapped, "What do you want to hear, Michael? That I feel lost? That I have no idea what to do now? That when I saved you, my life has changed and I don't know what to do about it? Is that what you wanted to hear?"

Michael stared at her in shock. He knew she was disturbed by something, but he never expected her to suddenly explode. Neither did Selene, who was also shocked by her own actions. She had always been cool and calm about things that trouble her. Always relying on herself to sort out whatever problems may come to her. Only once or twice has an issue to overwhelming and she would always look to Viktor for guidance. But now he was no more. She was on her own. And that more than anything right now...scared her. Without looking back at Michael, she turned around toward the window once again.

"Selene...I..."

But Michael couldn't bring himself to finish and simply moved away from her and back to his seat, leaving the two of them dominated by silence once again.

* * *

"Kara..."

Ethan sighed this as he stood on the roof of the very building they was on. The moon shone partly through the clouds, incomplete in its phase. But Ethan didn't care about that. To him, the moon was always beautiful. Much like he beloved Kara. _No. She was __more__._ He lowered his eyes away from the sky.

"I miss you so much."

It had happened during the great battle between the vampires and the lycans. The lycans had held themselves up in a castle that they used as a stronghold. They had been fighting for some time now. So much so that the nearby village began to take note. But despite that, the humans knew nothing. Much like many of the great battles fought, this one was shifted the change of everything between them. And it only took one night. The vampires, led by Viktor, fought with the lycans in the bloodiest battle of their two histories.

On the day before it though, Ethan and Kara were on their way back after spotting the advancing vampire force. They were retreating back to the castle when a vampire squad caught up to them and attacked. Because they were in their transformed forms, they managed to bring the vampires down, but not without injures of their own. Both lycans had changed back in order to treat their injuries. They were the few ones who could control their transformations with or without a full moon and it proven to be an advantage.

_"Damn bloods." She cursed as she rubbed her shoulder from a healing stab wound. "My shoulder will be stiff for a week now."_

_Ethan smiled from behind her, "Well, at least some good came out of this."_

_"And what would that be?"_

_Suddenly, Ethan took hold of her wrists and whirled her around to face him. Bringing her close, he plunged his lips onto hers in a passionate kiss. Her then pulled away and looked at her surprised face._

_"We're alone at last."_

_Kara shook her head amused, "Ethan, honestly. You're like a rabid dog in heat sometimes."_

_Ethan's smiled dropped into a grin, "Well what do expect. I'm holding a beautiful naked woman in my arms that loves me." The smile returned, "And it has been what? Weeks? A month?"_

_Kara smiled and pulled his face toward hers for a kiss of her. Breaking off..._

_"Three weeks and two days."_

_"Don't you think that's long enough?"_

_The cinnamon-haired woman giggled and her blue eyes flashed, "Now didn't Lucian send us because we were the responsible ones?"_

_Ethan sighed and held her closer, "No. He sent us because he knew that if we didn't get one moment together, he'd have to deal with a very aggravated lycan who bears a striking resemblance to his brother."_

_She giggled more and her eyes softened, "Well...we would want that to happen, would we?"_

_The two lovers closed to embrace again, but stopped midway. Both their heads turned to look in the forest trees._

_"Someone's out there."_

_The two moved toward the trees and saw a large number of figures moving through the trees, all darkly cloaked and dressed._

_"No. It's too soon!" Kara exclaimed._

_Ethan agreed, "They're moving faster than we though. They're coming to the castle in force."_

_The two of them moved across to see the horde stomp their way through the forest. "They'll reach it in no time at the rate they're moving."_

_"Lucian has to know about this."_

_"No time." Kara responded. "By the time they reach the castle, it'll be too late."_

_"We'll have to buy the others some time." Ethan's eyes traced along their path. "I'll stay and divert them while you get back to the castle."_

_"Not this time." Ethan quickly turned to argue, but she shut him up. "You're faster than I am. They need all the time they can get to prepare."_

_"Kara..."_

_"Please, there's no time to argue." She smiled, "You know I'm right."_

_Ethan's eyes darted yet remained on her. Finally, he conceded and gave her a quick kiss._

_"I'll be back for you. I promise."_

He had come back. After warning Lucian, he went back in search for her. Unfortunately, when he found her, she was already dead, with a sword impaled through her heart. He didn't know whether to howl or cry. In the end he did both. When he returned the castle was already under attack. His memory of holding his beloved Kara in his arms returned like a whirlwind and in his rage, Ethan attacked, literally tearing a beeline through the vampire horde and back into the castle. It was then that Lucian explained to Ethan of his plan to have one of the vampires return, saying that he had killed Lucian. Ethan argued that no vampire would ever go for it, but Lucian then introduced him to a captured vampire.

_Kraven__..._

_"Lucian, this is insane." Ethan argued as they strode through the hallways of the castle. "We can't trust him. I don't care if he was our cousin."_

_"I don't trust him." Lucian answered. "But I know him. Greed is his motivation. He will believe that this will work out to his benefit more."_

_The two walked into another chamber where Kraven sat waiting for them. Ethan narrowed his eyes, but said nothing._

_"Do you understand our agreement?"_

_ Kraven nodded, "You let me live if I go back and say that you died. Simple enough." His eyes narrowed darkly, "However, I will need some proof."_

_Lucian nodded and turned to Ethan. Pulling out a short blade, he handed it to Ethan and turned to him his right shoulder which bore his branding mark._

_"Tear it off."_

_Ethan looked at him in shock, but Lucian's eyes gave no room for argument. Taking a breath, he leveled the blade and cleanly slashed off the foreskin. Lucian growled and grasped his shoulder. With the other hand, he took the foreskin and gave it to Kraven._

_"There's your proof." he growled. "And to make sure there isn't a search, I set fires in this castle." Ethan turned to him again, but he continued, "We can't have evidence around, can we?"_

_As he spoke, the fires were already climbing the castle. Also, a couple of lycans entered the room and set fires there as well._

_"Better get going, Kraven."_

The plan had worked flawlessly. The fire completely destroyed the castle, leaving nothing to deny Kraven's claim that he was the one that had vanquished the lycan champion. But in truth, the remaining lycans had escaped through an underground passage and into the sea. But Ethan was distraught. Kara was gone, and he sensed the scent of her killer. The one whose scent was on the sword. The one who caused him to go into a mad fury toward the castle. The one...Kraven.

_"I'm sorry, brother."_

_ Lucian found a moment on the ship to talk to Ethan, who was standing on the deck and staring at the moonlit sky. Ethan hadn't said anything since their escape and Lucian knew why._

_"It's hard, I know."_

_Ethan shut his eyes. He didn't want to tell Lucian that it was Kraven that killed his beloved. Lucian would take it hard and would kill Kraven himself in order for Ethan not to. But in doing so, he would blow his cover and the lycans would suffer more. And he couldn't go after Kraven himself because Lucian still had a use for him in the future. So there was only one thing to do._

_Let it go..._

_"Lucian. I can't...do this anymore. I'm not abandoning you, but I'm not like you. I don't think I'm strong enough."_

_Lucian nodded sadly, "We have eternity. Just remember, you'll always have a place with us."_

And so, the two lycan brothers went their separate way. Lucian went into hiding in order to plan for his brethren while Ethan disappeared as well, eventually and slowly resurfacing into the mortal world. His sorrow from Kara's death mingled with the vengeful wrath against Kraven was only prevented by Lucian's last words.

_"We have eternity..."_

And so, Ethan waited. Waited for the day when Lucian would surface and reveal himself. Waited for the time when Kraven would be his to kill. As the decades and centuries rolled past, his sorrow changed him. He no longer cared about the war and hoped that Lucian would find a peaceful solution. That seemed to be the only way for their survival. Ethan adapted that into himself and became more peaceful. He would need it if Lucian succeeded. And it seemed that he did in part. But Lucian was always one with a back-up plan.

_Michael..._

But now, Lucian was dead, only existing in the mind of a hybrid youth. A new battle was coming and Ethan saw it. But this time, he couldn't run away and hide. He would be needed in it. For Michael...and Selene to survive, they will need his help. And should he encounter Kraven along the way, there would be only one thing that Ethan hoped for.

_A full moon..._


	8. Chapter VII

Disclaimer: See previous chapter.

* * *

Chap. VII

* * *

When Ethan returned, he only found Selene standing by the window. _Doesn't she__ ever rest?_ Michael was absent from the room, but Ethan could sense the hybrid boy in the next room. Hearing his breathing pattern, he found that Michael was asleep, although not soundly.

"Tension. Perhaps the most obvious thing in the air."

Selene didn't move, but that wasn't surprising. Ethan moved toward the window and stood on the opposite side of her.

"I apologize."

Ethan blinked at her words. Obviously, that was the absolute last thing he'd ever expect to hear from her. Selene was still staring out the window, but her gaze was now hard.

_That must have been a hard thing to say, Selene._

"No apology necessary. You've obvious led a hard life. I can't expect you to trust me so soon, especially if I'm a lycan." Ethan took a short breath, "I guess if I were in your position, I'd be just as untrusting."

Selene didn't react once again and Ethan continued, looking at her, "I don't mean to pry, but are you two...?"

"No." she replied sharply.

Ethan wasn't surprised by the answer and continued, "No. I'm sorry for implying that. I just thought that..." Ethan stopped talking and Selene curved an eye to him.

"I've seen love before. How it can occur in the least possible situation, at the most unlikely of times. Kara and I met during a battle. She was from another pack and had come to join us. I saw her in battle and fell for her ever since."

Ethan's eyes stared out distantly, "I've been in love with her for so long, I've forgotten when it started. I love her still..."

His voice soon trailed and Selene found herself...actually feeling a swell of pity of the lycan. She knew that lycans mated for life and that the loss of a mate would normally drive a lycan crazy. It was the same with vampires, although they had a greater grasp of their emotions and their instincts were less driving as well.

_But they were still there..._

Ethan regained his composure, "I don't know what kind of life you led, but he has changed you, Selene. That much is clear." He turned to face her again and this time, his eyes connected with hers, "What you have to do now is understand. Understand him. Understand yourself. And understand your own feelings."

Selene wanted to turn away, but was unable to. What he said struck so many cords in her and yet seemed to tie them together. She hadn't had time to understand the things around. Everything in her life moved so fast recently and she was trying to make sense of it all. But she neglected to understand the very core of the problem itself. _Why did __she__ truly help Michael? What was it that she didn't want to admit to herself?_

Ethan turned away and out the window once again, "Dawn is coming. You should get some rest."

For once, Selene didn't argue...

* * *

When Selene entered the room, she was surprised to find Michael still awake and sitting on the bed. His heart rate was strangely slow, but judging by the way he was staring off into space, she could see how he could have made that mistake. He seemed to be in deep thought. His head turned to her and Selene could see into his sad eyes.

"Do you hate me, Selene? Honestly."

Selene frowned, "Of course I don't..."

He cut her off, "You don't have to hide it. I would understand if you did. I show up and everything in your life suddenly turns upside-down. Don't worry. I'd be..."

Selene suddenly stepped forward and placed her fingers on his lip, preventing him from speaking any more. Michael was surprised by this act, but not half as surprised as Selene. Nevertheless, she did not take it back.

"Michael. Everything has been moving so fast for me. I just need time...to think and to sort things out." She moved her fingers away and her voice softened, "But I don't hate you. Understand that."

Michael simply stared at the dark beauty silently as her hands drifted away. Without realizing it, his hands shot up and took hold of them before they move away. Selene was shocked and it showed in her eyes. But she didn't pull away. Rather, her fingers traced around his and they connected in a loose embrace. Michael slowly lifted off the bed and stood before her, all the while keeping his eyes on hers. They continued like that for a while before they both looked away from each other, seeing the slow glow of the sun beginning to etch into the window. Michael moved to it and quickly pulled over the curtains, preventing it form coming in coming into the room. He then moved to the door, but not without passing Selene.

"I'll see you tonight."

* * *

After Michael left and closed the door behind him, he pulled up a chair and sat beside the door. Ethan, who was getting a chair of his own, noticed Michael's action and smiled.

"You really care about her, don't you?"

"Yes." he answered sheepishly.

Ethan's smile widened slightly, "I guess a part of you is lycan. I'm sure you are aware that before the war, we served as the vampire's guardians during the day."

Michael nodded, "Yes. Lucian told me that. He..." Michael's eyes narrowed in thought. "He would watch over Sonja when she slept during the day when she was with him."

Ethan grinned, "I told him he was hooked. That she had him on one heck of a leash. You know what he would say?"

Michael thought for a moment and then, "He hoped so. He never wanted to be more than a few away from her and...a leash would keep it that way."

Ethan nodded at the answer, "Back then, I didn't understand love. I didn't understand how much stronger it made him, even after she died."

Michael looked down at the floor and muttered out, "He still loved her. After all those years, all those centuries, he still loved her."

"I know."

Michael noted the sadness in his voice, "You love her still, huh? Kara, I mean."

He nodded solemnly, "You'd think that once a loved one is gone, the feelings would simmer away. But it doesn't. It stays in your heart and mind, growing stronger all the while."

"I had someone like that once before." Michael started. Ethan gave him a semi-strange look before asking.

"What happened?"

"She was killed in an accident." His eyes shifted direction, "I'd rather not get into it."

Michael remained quiet for a bit longer and then, "It was part of the reason why I gotten into medicine. I didn't want anyone else to experience something like that. In a way, she drove me."

Ethan chuckled a bit as he looked out the window once again, "Heh. Aren't we just the saddest creatures on the planet?" Smiles away, his gaze hardened, "Don't let that happen to Selene."

Michael gave a simple nod, but in his mind, it was already set.


	9. Chapter VIII

Disclaimer: See previous chapter.

* * *

Chap. VIII

* * *

-0-

The day passed and the familiar night emerged upon the three once again. In the room, Selene set her Barrettas in place on her belt and slipped on her dark coat. When she exited, she saw Michael sitting in the place he was before. His eyes looked tired, but the focus in them showed that he wasn't sleeping anytime soon.

"Don't try to stop me" she said before he could even utter a word.

Ethan, who was by the window again, decided to intervene, "Are you serious about going alone? The thought itself is dangerous."

Selene looked over to him, "I made a blood oath and I will keep it." She moved to the door, "If I'm not back within the hour, then I won't be back at all."

Michael suddenly jumped from his seat, knocking the chair to the ground, "Selene, you can't be serious about this. I can't just let you go off like this. Especially after saying that."

Selene turned her back, "I'm going alone and that's final. If I even remotely sense either of you there, I will kill you myself."

Ethan remained passive but Michael grabbed Selene's arm. Selene was surprised by his act, but again she kept it in herself. She slowly turned her head.

"Let me go."

Michael's brows tightened, "I can stop you, you know."

Selene turned fully to see Michael's eyes beginning to change. Darkness clouded the once soft brown irises and his grip tightened slightly. _'He's serious.'_ Selene noted. She simply stared at him and closed in. Despite the darkness, his face showed his confusion. Selene said nothing as her face drifted closer and finally her lips touched his. Michael hesitated at her act, but as her lips pressed more, he slowly and surely sunk into it. Ethan watched the scene with a knowing smile. Selene then moved away and Michael's eyes opened, now reverted back to his normal brown color. His eyes were dazed and dreamy as he gazed at the dark vampiress adoringly.

_Unfortunately..._

Selene suddenly arched her shoulder back and lashed a fist in his face. Michael was caught completely off guard by the blow and fell to the floor. Ethan watched; his smile still on his face, as Michael's body slid across the floor and under him.

"Ouch. Maybe that was a bit..."

A click caught his attention and when he looked up, Selene was pointing one of her guns at Ethan.

"Don't follow."

Ethan shrugged, "How can I? Somebody has to be here when he wakes up."

Selene frowned at his light-hearted behavior, but diverted her attention to Michael's now unconscious body.

"Tell him..." she said with a pained touch in her voice."Tell him that I'm sorry."

Ethan nodded and Selene stepped out of the apartment. When she left, Ethan knelt down to Michael.

"Come on, lover boy. Cinderella is escaping."

* * *

The city square. Within the mess of old buildings and towers sat one single low-level building. It looked abandoned and there were no lights on the outside, but there were some illumination within. Selene walked up to the gates of this building and strode up the wide stairs. She pushed the doors open and found herself in an empty chamber. It was wide and spacious, with candlelight flicking near the tall windows. Selene strode in the center and stopped, waiting for the host.

Then the shadows on the walls began to move and in moments, she was surrounded by Death Dealers. Selene watched then come forward, unsurprised by their appearance. She had seen them right after she entered the building. The leveled their guns on her, but Selene didn't move and waited for the one she had called for. One of the figures moved, revealing Victor, the Death Dealer from the night before. And next to him, a slightly taller figure strode forward. A male with medium length black hair and wearing a long coat that touched the ground and was arrayed with various symbols.

_'Just like Viktor's.__ An Elder's garb.'_

"Lord Marcus."

Selene knelt to the floor and bowed her head to the elder. Marcus' appearance was the youngest of the Elders, seeming to be only a year younger than Amelia. Because of this, he didn't appear as half as threatening as Viktor. But his eyes were a different story. Deep and in a dark shade of blue, his glance alone could make one feel fear, whether he invoked it or not.

"Selene."

Selene stood up and faced him. She hadn't known Marcus that well, although it was a bit better than Amelia. Marcus would mostly reign over from the second coven, occasionally remaining in Ordoghaz from time to time. And at that time, Selene was either being trained as a Death Dealer or out of frequent missions. And she had never really considered the other elders because of her devotion to Viktor. But now, she would have to.

He was the last.

"Much has happened and I hear you are at the core of it." he started darkly. "Two elders are now dead and I hear one was at your own hand. I have awakened into chaos and you are going to fix it by telling me what has transpired."

Selene tried to force herself to hold his gaze, but was unable to and looked downward. "Yes, must has happened and blood has been shed. And yes, I was the one that slew Viktor."

Marcus cocked his head slightly, "Viktor. As I recalled, he was the one who sired you. And like a disobedient child, you turned against him."

Selene's fists tightened, but Marcus continued, "But I also recall that you were his most devoted servant. So you will tell me why you, of all vampires, killed him."

Selene began slowly, "I did not want that to happen. But I had no choice."

"No choice?" Marcus stressed his coated back-lashing a bit. "What was so important that you would slay an Elder?"

Selene looked away again, not really knowing what to tell him. _Should she tell them __about__ Michael?_ He was at the heart of this after all. But by telling him, she would place him in a graver danger than he is now.

"I...I had discovered that he had killed my family. He fed off of them to satisfy his bloodlust, but he let me live."

Marcus nodded, "I see. So you have discovered the truth. And Viktor has paid the price."

Selene gasped, "You knew?"

Again he nodded and turned away to the side, "The Chain passes on the memories of the Elders. I knew about all that he had done. I don't always agree, but it wasn't my decision; wasn't my time to reign."

Selene took a cautious step forward, "But...if you knew this...why wasn't it brought before he others? Why wasn't he charged for the crime...?"

Marcus whirled, "You have your own crimes to answer for. You have aligned yourself with a lycan and broken the Covenant."

Selene stepped back. So it was too late. Michael was in danger regardless. But still...

"He is not a lycan. Not entirely."

Marcus blinked before he growled lightly and grasped his head. Selene looked at him strangely, but the ice blue eyes returned upon her.

"Half lycan, half vampire. But stronger than both."

Selene blinked in surprise. _'How did he know that?'_ The only ones that heard those words were herself and Viktor. Singe, the lycan scientist, had uttered those words before he died.

_'How could Marcus know?'_

Marcus continued, "Selene. You will be held at the mansion until this matter is settled. Many things still need to be resolved and the two covens must be brought into order before the damage becomes too great."

He gave a signal and two Death Dealers moved beside her. Marcus turned his back, "When this matter is settled, you will be judged accordingly."

Selene didn't even try to fight. She knew this would happen. It was a miracle in itself that he kept her alive, but Marcus was never known to be oppressive. At least, not that she knew. So Selene quietly let herself be escorted away.

* * *

"Selene..."

Michael's eyes rolled as he awoken from Selene's punch. As soon as he realized what happened, he shot up from the floor, ignoring the pain that was pounding on his skull.

"I'm afraid not."

Michael turned to see Ethan kneeling down from where he was laying just a few moments ago. In a second, Michael grabbed Ethan by his shirt and yanked him up off the ground.

"Where is she? Why did you let her go? TELL ME!"

Ethan managed to stay calm. Michael was just worried, not really angry. If he was angry enough, he would have started to change. But his eyes remained the same brown color.

"I don't know. But if we are going to find out, then you better let me go."

Michael slowly calmed down and released him. Ethan fixed his shirt and looked back at the blond hybrid.

"Michael, listen. Even though I'm a lycan, you've been around Selene the longest. That means you have a better bead on her scent."

Michael blinked, "Me?"

Ethan sighed, "Part of you is lycan, right? You should have that ability."

Michael gave an uncertain look. He had never really explored his full abilities aside from his strength and speed. But now he had to, for Selene's sake. He closed his eyes and focused on the air. Immediately, various scents filled the air. They were so intense that they actually formed images in his mind. He began searching those images, looking until he found the one he was looking for. 

_Selene__…_

His eyes snapped open, "Follow me."

'_Selene__. Whether you like it or not, I'm coming for you.'_


	10. Chapter IX

Disclaimer: See previous chapter.

* * *

Chap. IX

* * *

-0-

The doors of the mansion flung open and Marcus entered in. Behind him, a troop of Death Dealers followed him, all of them surrounding their once-respected brethren. As Selene entered, she ignored the glances of other vampire seated around. To her, they weren't all that different from the humans in that they really had little to nothing to do with this war. She was upstairs and into a room where she was promptly locked in. Her weapons where confiscated and the windows were locked as well. Looking out, she saw the usual patrol of guards outside, coupled with a set of guard just below the window.

_Looks like they're not taking any chances this time._ she mused. With nothing else to do, she grabbed a chair and sat by the window. A partial moon barely glowed through the thicket of clouds. Her thoughts slowly shifted to Michael. She almost felt sorry for knocking him out, but she had no choice. He wouldn't have let her leave and they both knew it. She also remembered being slightly impressed by Michael's stubborn determination. It reminded her of...herself. Unknowingly, she sighed and found herself wondering why she did. She didn't want to reflect on her feelings now, but given the circumstances, she had nothing else to do.

_'Why does he occupy my thoughts so readily? Why am I so attached to him?' _

Unconsciously, she licked her lips_. 'And why does that kiss...linger with me?'_

At that point, the locks on the door clicked and Selene stood up from her seat. The doors opened and two Death Dealers entered in. They motioned for her to follow and she moved with them. She was escorted down the hallway and lower down to the familiar Elder crypt. Entering the massive gate-like doors, Selene found Marcus seated on the throne in the mist of the room. What was different was one of the lower tomb-chambers was torn somewhat, as if an explosion of some kind blew it up. But there was no evidence of such an explosion. Interestingly enough, it was Marcus's tomb that was trashed. _How did that happen?_ Her eyes quickly returned to Marcus and she knelt to him, with the other Death Dealers following suit.

"Leave us." he commanded.

The two guards lifted themselves up and left, closing the door behind them. Selene arose as well, but her eyes were lowered to the ground once again, much to her chagrin.

"We still have much to discuss." he started. "For starters, this...hybrid, Michael. Tell me about him."

She slowly raised her head, but her mind suddenly shifted gears. Something was definitely wrong here.

"I never..."

"Excuse me?"

Selene finally managed to look up at him, "I never told you his name. How did you know?"

Marcus half-blinked before an eerie smile formed on his face. "You pick up things fast, Selene."

Marcus arose from his seat and stepped forward. "When I awoke, I was completely confused. So much so that, as you can see, my crypt did little to hold me, even in my weakened state."

Selene didn't know how to take all of this. _Why was he sharing all this information __with__ her. Isn't he going to judge her now? And how did he know about Michael?_

"You're probably wondering why I'm telling you this." he said while turning to the side. "This will not change how you will be judged. You were still in the company of lycans. But with things are as they are, specific knowledge will need to be revealed. I must know these things if we are to survive now, Selene."

Selene's brow narrowed, "I don't understand."

"No. I don't expect you to yet." he responded. Turning back to her, "Tell me something, and I want you to be honest." His eyes locked with hers.

"How do you feel about him? Do you care for him?"

Selene was taken aback by the question, but managed out a, "...Yes."

"Do you love him?"

This delivered an even bigger shock to her. It took her some time before she could answer again.

"I...I am unsure."

"Hmm. A pity." he said, sounding a little disappointed. Clapping his hands, he re-took his seat on the throne.

"You are dismissed."

The guards reentered the room on cue and Selene was taken away. But she was still quite baffled over Marcus's questions. If anything, they were personal questions. _But __why__would ask such things? Why would those questions mean anything? _And why did he ask questions..._that she have been asking herself?_

"Here..."

Michael and Ethan had arrived at the old dim-lit building. Michael was in the lead, frantically turning his head in the hopes of seeing Selene. But she wasn't anywhere around. He growled in frustration.

"Don't let it get to you." Ethan replied from behind. "From the looks of it, we just missed them." His nose sniffed lightly, "A couple of them...and Marcus himself." He whistled lightly, "So he came after all." Looking back at Michael, "She's still alive."

Michael calmed down, but not by much. Then he remembered...

"The mansion. They must have taken her back there."

Michael quickly turned around and strode out of the exit. Ethan rushed up behind him while outside and grabbed his arm.

"Where do you think you are going?"

Michael turned to him and glared, "To get Selene."

"Are you crazy?" Ethan asked. "You think you can just waltz in there and get her back?"

"Let me go." came a silent growl.

Ethan stared in his eyes to make sure his point went across. "I don't know how strong you really are, but you will not stand a chance going into a vampire stronghold with several Death Dealers and an Elder and expect for either you or Selene to come out alive." He loosened his grip on the hybrid. "Besides, this is what she wanted to do. Whatever happens, happens."

"Are you saying we should just leave her there?"

"Not at all." Ethan assured. "But we can't just barge in there and hope to rescue her."

"So you think we should wait?" Michael snarled.

The lycan nodded, "Yes, that's exactly what we should do."

The blond young man seemed to glare daggers at Ethan, but Ethan continued, "Michael, listen. We should wait for two reasons. One, because we don't have a feasible plan or idea as to what is actually going on with her. Barging in like hounds would only endanger everyone. I've learn that patience in cases like this is more beneficial than anything."

He stared at Michael intently, "And two...you. You're not in the right frame of mind right now. I thought it was because of Selene, but that only part of the problem." He stopped for a moment to take a breath, "Michael, when was the last time undergone the Change?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're current anger is probably because of your lycan blood. Young lycans are often more aggressive when they hold in their transformations. Your power, your instinct, your aggression is flooding your senses and it's causing you to act the way you are now."

"That doesn't..." he started in a near roar. But at seeing his rapid rise of anger, he paused and checked himself. Finally, "Perhaps. I do feel...a little antsy."

Ethan place a hand on his shoulder in understanding, "Come on. I have..."

Suddenly, he stopped talking and his head snapped off in another direction. His head wavered in various directions, looking down the dark alleyways and streets. Michael looked at him strangely for a moment, before he turned his head as well, moving in the same directions.

"I was beginning to wonder." Ethan muttered darkly.

As he said this, a group of people came out of the alleys and down the street. They were all dressed messily, but they stood with a stature that can only identify them with one thing.

_Lycans__..._


	11. Chapter X

Disclaimer: See chapter one

* * *

Chap. X

* * *

-0-

The group of seven strode down the dark street toward the two. Ethan examined them. They looked like they've been through hell and back recently. The fact that they are all on the open street like this told him that they've probably been through much worse. He then realized that he didn't really recognize many of them. The few he did recognize where only passing faces and trace scents; nothing really concrete. _So we truly are being __hunted__ to extinction._ As these thought went passed through his mind, the three in front of the group stood up before them. Michael narrowed his eyes before widening them in recognition.

"Zhan."

The lycan in the middle nodded. He wasn't as tall as most of the others with him, but he was powerfully built. An evenly cut beard that frayed the lower part of his mouth and jaw was the only evidence of hair he had on his face.

"So it is true. You carry Lucian in you."

Zhan stood away from the three and proceeded to examine Michael, "Hm. You are the creature that battled with the vampire Elder? You do not look powerful." His nostrils twitched, "But you reek of vampire as well. Strange. I'm not sure if it's because of who you are or the fact that you've been around them so long. At least I'll give you credit by the fact that you're still alive."

Zhan's eyes next shifted over to Ethan, who had been standing there silently. "I don't recognize you. Where are you from? Who are you?"

"What are you all doing out in the open like this?" Ethan snapped suddenly, totally ignoring Zhan's question. The lycan blinked and stepped back a bit before growling back, "Who do you think you are to...?"

Ethan cut him off again, "Death Dealers could still be above watching for you. To move in a group like this out in the open is foolish and dangerous."

Zhan blinked again, visually angry but keeping it in check. "We don't have to worry about them for the time being. But..." His anger left him, "You are right. But this was the only way at the moment in order to find him." he finished, indicating to Michael.

"Why me?" he asked. There wasn't much more they could do to him now. He was already a hybrid. What more did they want?

Zhan lowered his head slightly, "After the battle that night, we were scattered around like dust in the wind. Some of us, me included, saw your fight with the vampire Elder and knew what Lucian had hoped for had come to pass. But we also learned that he himself was killed. He sacrificed his life so that you would give us a chance." Raising his head, "As Lucian's successor, we ask that you become our alpha."

Michael stepped back in shock. _Alpha?__ They want me...to be their leader?_ Ethan looked at his shock with understanding. True, it made sense that they would choose him given his power and the knowledge and experience that his brother had passed on to him. But Michael himself wasn't a leader. He was a bit surprised that Zhan himself wasn't their alpha, but figured that Zhan must have been too focused in being a soldier that followed orders. The others must have felt that way too.

"Michael, wait." he said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I suggest you think about this before deciding." Looking at Zhan, "We can't stay here though. This place is vampire territory and we are in danger of being spotted, even in a time like this."

Zhan looked back at him, "Fine. Follow us."

The group disappeared into the shadows once again, unaware that a single pair of eyes had been watching them from afar. The figure growled after looking at Michael's form.

_'Why can't you just die? I'll have to make sure the next time we meet, lycan.'_

* * *

_Mansion…_

After she had been returned to her quarters, Selene once again took her position by the window. She didn't even know why she did so; it seemed automatic to her by now. There was nothing really to see. The clouds had covered the sky and the guards were moving about on duty. Still she remained, thinking about Marcus's questions. _Why __would__ he ask those things?_ It didn't seem normal or even strange to ask. It was more on the lines of bizarre. She shut her eyes in an attempt to dismiss the thoughts before they drew back to Michael, which they always did. '_What happened to the crypt?'_ she thought finally. '_Did he awaken while still in seal?'_ But that wouldn't have made sense. Without blood to revitalize him, he shouldn't have even awoken at all. _So what __happened__?_

The door unlocked from the outside, diverting Selene's attention to it. She was half-surprised to see that the visitor was Erika. The blond vampiress was holding a glass of blood in her hand and she walked up to Selene. Selene remembered the last time they met. It was in the same exact room no less. Erika had helped Selene escape in order for her to reach Michael.

_"Why are you helping me?"_

_"I'm not. I'm helping me."_

Erika placed the glass on a nearby table and looked over at Selene.

"You must be hungry."

Selene noticed that some of her usual energy was drained from her voice. It was obvious why. Kraven, the vampire she was infatuated in, was a traitor and an enemy to the coven. Much like her.

_'No. Nothing like me.'_

"The second coven will be here tomorrow." Erika continued, quite used to Selene's silence. "All the great covens will be under one roof."

Selene continued to examine her, under a veil of passive eyes. Strangely enough, Selene found that Erika was the only one besides the Death Dealers, Elders and Kraven that had any real contact with her. In a way, it was comforting. Although her motives are less appealing and her presense often annoying, it was nice to know someone who wasn't either a superior or a fellow soldier. '_But why was she here now? Why tell her about the __arrival__ of the covens?'_

"Why are you telling me this?" she decided to ask out loud.

Erika gave a slight shrug and sat down, "I don't know. I guess I felt that you should know. You are a part of the reason after all."

Selene nodded, waiting to see if the younger vampire would continue. Erika's eyes seem to wander about briefly on the floor before she refocused on Selene.

"So what about that lycan you brought here?" she said eagerly. "Michael, right?"

_'Oh great' _Selene grimaced inwardly. She had been trying to avoid thinking about him and now here it was back in her face.

"He was a cute one, even for a lycan."

Selene sighed. _'Might as well get this over with.'_

"He's not a lycan anymore."

Erika gasped slightly. Apparently, this wasn't public knowledge yet. "W-what do you mean? I saw the bite..."

Selene cut her off, "He is both lycan and vampire."

The next gasp wasn't as slight, "But...how is that possible? I thought..."

"It's a long story. You'll probably hear about it at my trial."

Erika looked away again and Selene could see that she wanted to say something else.

"Why did you really come here?"

Erika looked up at the question before quickly shirking away from Selene's steely gaze. That surprised her as well. Erika had never been scared of Selene. Threatened perhaps, but never scared. Or rather, scared to say what was on her mind. Selene could just guess what it was. And she was going to regret it.

"Could you tell me...what happened that night?"

Selene couldn't take much more of her sidestepping, so she sucked her teeth and shot out fiercely, "Is this about Kraven?"

Erika turned her head side-to-side, "Yes...I mean no...I mean..." She stopped in her rambling and sighed, "I'm not sure. Everyone says that he was a traitor, but then that what some were saying about you. But you don't seem like a traitor and..." She stopped speaking again and finally, "I just want to know what happened."

Selene blinked inwardly. This was probably the first time the two of them where on the same page. Both were confused as to what was happening to their lives. _But was it __really__ that similar?_ Selene didn't want to think so. But this wasn't a situation where she could simply dismiss her like before. She wanted answers and Selene could help in part.

_But would she be ready for them?_

"Erika." Selene stared, realizing that she never said her name out lout before. "A lot of things happened that night. Things that if I tell you now, you may misunderstand them. When I am brought to judgment, I will tell everyone. Be there to find out."

The guard knocked on the door, signaling for Erika to leave. Erika arose from the seat and moved out. But before she exited, she turned and gave a small grin.

"Whether he's lycan or vampire, he's still kind of cute, don't you think?"

The door closed as Selene frowned slightly. _'Right back to Michael.'_ she fumed. But there was no getting around it now. With the other coven coming, she just hoped they would be too busy with preparations to search for Michael and give him a chance to hide and escape. With that in mind, she looked at the glass Erika left her. Tentatively, she reached for it and stirred in her hands. Sighing once more, she took a sip and looked out the window.

_'Cute... Perhaps...'_


	12. Chapter XI

Disclaimer: See chapter one

* * *

__

_AN: Sorry for the long delay_

* * *

Chap. XI

* * *

-0-

The gates of the mansion opened as a trail of four limousines strolled in. Each of them contained a group of the representatives of the second coven. The members, twelve in all, gathered together before the mansion before entering. In the lead was a dark-haired woman with usual pale skin and sharp eyes. Her hair was tied in several ponytails that trailed down her back. Inside, they found the lines of vampires that stood awaiting their arrival. The twelve continued walked through the building and toward the crypt/throne room where Marcus sat waiting. The twelve bow to their lord before arising. Marcus gazed at the woman in the front.

"Welcome, Octavia."

"Lord Marcus. It is good to see that you have awakened."

"Unfortunately, the circumstances of my awakening have been far less joyous."

She gave a solemn nod and Marcus's attention focused on them all. "In over a millennia, the great covens had never had to come together like this. But because of the events that have occurred prior to my awakening, it has come to this." He sighed deeply, "Amelia is dead. So is Viktor. A plot forged by the lycan Lucian has brought this about."

"But...how?" one of the other asked from behind. "I thought Lucian was dead."

"So did I. But because of treachery within our ranks, we have lost both Elders."

"What of the traitor?" another asked. "Who is he?"

"The traitor is Kraven." Marcus answered tonelessly. "He has fled."

"Kraven? How can this be?"

"We shall find out." He stopped to recollect his thoughts, "Also, another situation has presented itself before us. In the midst of all this chaos, a new creature has been born. There now exists a lycan-vampire. A hybrid."

The twelve muttered among themselves and Octavia voiced out, "But that's impossible. No mortal or immortal could have the genes of both species."

Marcus silenced them and answered her, "Despite that, it exists. And he is the key to all the conflict."

The group all stopped at his command and realized that he must have had some course of action for them.

"We await your orders, my lord." Octavia answered.

Marcus nodded and stood up from the throne, "For now, we must learn more about what happened. We have in our custody another key. A Death Dealer who was also in the middle of the conflict."

"Another traitor?" came a low snarl from behind.

"That is what will be decided."

* * *

The Underworld hadn't changed much since the great battle that had taken place there within. A battle that the outside world at large would have no knowledge of, yet contained great significance. Michael and Ethan were led by Zhan and his group of lycans underground. Though his visit was brief, Michael didn't recognize any of the areas around. But given what had happened, it's only natural that the lycans would move to another den. They soon entered an abandoned train station. Decade old tracks were lined on the floor and rusty train cars were lit up with light and movement.

Michael seemed to frown a bit. _'I would never move them in a place like this. The possibility of discovery is greater.'_ Michael then shook his head as he realized that those weren't his thoughts, but Lucian's 'I don't know how I can deal with this.' The group continued on, approaching a car that was in the center of the station. Around them, other lycans were scattered around. Some looked at him with wonder while others with admiration. 'I'm obviously popular here.'

"You have brought him."

The group focused their attention a single person that was approaching them from inside the center car. It was a woman, with coppery hair and dark skin. Her equally dark eyes gaze over the group quickly before it resettled upon Michael.

"You are the slayer of the Elder?"

Michael gave a somewhat shy expression, "I fought him, but I didn't kill him."

The woman simply smiled, "The fact that you are still alive is more than a miracle." She was about to invite him when her gaze fell to Ethan and her eyes widened.

"Ethan? Is that you?"

"It's been awhile, Sisera."

Sisera was one out of the three remaining female lycans left. The reason for that was that woman could no longer survive the strain of a lycan in their DNA any more. But in the past, women were stronger and could make the change. Sisera lost her mate long ago and mourned for him ever since. Because of that, she couldn't take another mate, nor would another lycan even try.

"You're still alive." She exclaimed while giving him a tight hug. Backing away, "I didn't even recognize your scent now. Where have you been all this time?"

"Away." he replied simply.

Sisera got the hint and nodded solemnly. Ethan waved a hand to the hybrid. "This is Michael."

Sisera looked at him again, "His scent is...different, yet familiar."

"Lucian...sired him in part." Changing the subject, "What has been going on?"

Zhan suddenly growled, "We don't take orders from you."

Sisera and Ethan turned to him, but Michael growled just as equally, "And I don't have time for this. I have to get to Selene."

Sisera looked puzzled, "Selene?"

Ethan gave a half-sigh, "The vampire who sired him. He wants to charge into the vampire's domain and get himself killed."

He then turned to Michael, who he noticed was now breathing hard, "Michael, I know your blood is rushing into your head like a freight train, but you must calm down and get it under control." He placed his hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eye. "Use him to help you. Use Lucian."

Michael shut his eyes, trying to relax his mind though Lucian. Through his memories. Through his experiences. Although he still felt turmoil, he was visibly more relaxed and calm.

Ethan nodded, seeing that he had gotten himself under control. "Now if you want Selene back, we need a plan."

"Who do you think you are to give orders?" Zhan grumbled.

Ethan turned to him irritably, "I'm not giving orders. I'm talking to him." Turning back, "Michael, we have to find a way inside unnoticed. Is there a way?"

"I don't know." he answered. "I didn't stay there long enough to find out. And the dogs there would find out anyway." he grimaced at the memory of that.

"Well there has to be something."

Sisera decided to intervene, "We've discovered a lot of activity in the area. It appears that the second vampire coven has arrived as well."

"Great. Just what we need. More bloods." a lycan said from afar.

"You have surveillance on the vampire's mansion?" Ethan asked.

Sisera smiled lightly, "Of course."

"Is there anything we can use to gain entry?"

"Uhhh...No." She folded her arms, "At least, not that we know of."

"We're going to have to wait there and see for ourselves. If what you say is true, things are just calming down. If that's the case, then security will be reduced. Listen Michael." he continued. "We can look for an opening in the mansion. But until then, we can't barge in there. And if we can get in, it has to be kept quiet. If you want get to Selene, then that's the only way."

"...Okay." he answered tonelessly. Ethan frowned inside. _'I have a bad feeling about this.'_

* * *

Deep below the mansion, a circled hall was shrouded in darkness. A single beam of light shone from above, showing only silhouettes of the people that have gathered. Within the light beam, a throne also resided and the vampire Elder moved out from the shadows and stood before it. He kept his eyes forward briefly and then looked into the darkness at the vampires who all became silent in the semi-darkness.

"Great covens, hear me now." he called out in a powerful voice. "I am Marcus, descendant of Corvinus and reigning Elder of the covens." He sighed mentally. _'Sole __elder now.'_ Out loud, he continued.

"It is time to address the issues that have plagued us during this time. Much has happened to us that will change the history of all vampires for all time. In the midst of treachery and deception, our beloved Elders, Viktor and Amelia, have been lost. A traitor still lives on and will be brought in for punishment. But before that, we must know all of what happened in order to end the confusion. To that end, we will call in a Death Dealer, one our warriors, who was in the midst of these events."

Marcus motioned his hand and two Death Dealers appeared, one of them being Victor. In between him and the second Death Dealer was Selene. Her head was leveled, but her eyes were lowered. The three moved into the light beam and stood still. Selene's eyes arose to face Marcus, although it was still troubling. But she wouldn't let that stop her now.

"Tell us everything, Selene."


	13. Chapter XII

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

* * *

Chap. XII

* * *

-0-

"Tell us everything, Selene."

Selene stood in the middle of the light within the darkness. Yet, she was unafraid and her cold exterior remained firm on her features. She briefly recalled when this whole affair started and began to tell the tale before the Elder and the others.

"It started several days ago. I and two other Death Dealers were out on patrol when we spotted a pair of lycans on the street. We tracked them into a subway station and they opened fire on us."

"In the midst of mortals?"

Selene nodded in affirmation, "I didn't know it at the time, but they were tracking a human named Michael Corvin. When I discovered this, I went in search for him only to be attacked when the lycans were searching for him as well. Somewhere along those lines, he was bitten by Lucian himself, but I didn't realize it until later. I brought him here in Ordoghaz to recover, but he escaped and ran away."

"So you unknowingly brought a lycan here." Marcus replied stoically. "Continue."

"After he left, Kraven was...upset at me. I felt that something was wrong with everything. I had told Kraven that there was a possibility that there was a lycan den underneath Budapest, but he ignored me. That made me more suspicious and I went into the library to test a theory. I had found..."

She was cut off, "You know well that it is forbidden to do what you have done."

"I had to be sure." he half-pleaded. "And that when I found out that the lycan that attacked me was Lucian. I felt powerless to do anything so I did the only thing I could think of. I revived Viktor."

Marcus's eyes went solid, "You have broken the Chain simply because you felt afraid?"

Selene's voice lowered somewhat, "Yes. If what I thought was true, then the entire coven could have been in danger. I did what I thought was best knowing and accepting the consequences."

Marcus seemed to nod at her last words, "Continue."

"Viktor awoke at the same time that Michael returned here looking for me. His transformation was beginning to affect him and he wanted to know what was happening to him. I went out and took him away."

Marcus tilted his head slightly, "You knew he was a lycan, so why did you even let him live that long?"

Selene hesitated, "I...I had to know why the lycans wanted him." She forced herself to focus, "I felt there was something more to this. I stored him away and then returned to Viktor."

"And?"

"He didn't believe what I had told him. He was infuriated by my breaking of the Chain. He had me restrained."

The youthful face of the vampire Elder shifted into momentary amusement, "But you escaped, I imagine."

"Yes. The power had gone out and I used the diversion to escape to go to Michael. But I was followed and Michael was captured by the lycans. But in the fight, I captured a lycan scientist and discovered why they wanted him. Michael had a quality in his DNA that allows him to be able to take on the traits of both vampire and lycan. That was what Lucian wanted, but I do not know why."

"And the scientist was killed later." Marcus added.

"By Viktor." Selene answered, nodding. "He revealed a plan of the assassination of Amelia and he paid the price with his life."

Marcus's eyes narrowed slightly, much to the notice of Selene. She had hit a cord, she knew. But before she could think more about, the Elder beckoned her to continue.

"Go on."

"Myself, Viktor and a group of Death Dealers went to the lycans den to destroy them. And I was to destroy Michael as well."

"But you didn't." he pressed. "You found him, but didn't kill him."

"Yes." she answered softly.

"What happened during the battle?"

"Lucian was killed by Kraven and Viktor arrived to kill Michael. But Michael had revealed to me the truth about the war and how it was started by Viktor. How Viktor's hatred of Lucian because he was with Sonja, his daughter started his rebellion and the war."

Many of the vampires watching from the shadows began to yell in anger at her accusation. But Marcus held up his hand and they all silenced. Looking back at Selene...

"You believed Michael over Viktor?"

Selene frowned slightly. She didn't like the way this was going. Many of Marcus's questions gave the sense that this was more of an inquiry than a trial. So far, she had sidestepped some of the questions. They weren't lies, but they weren't the absolute truth either.

_To Marcus...and herself._

"He had no reason to lie." she answered. "And Viktor admitted it himself."

Marcus's gaze hardened further, "Even so, why did you turn against him? That reason alone shouldn't have been enough to sway you to kill him."

Selene blinked this time. Marcus already knew the answer to that, so why ask her? Such knowledge could possibly backlash against him. But she was in no position not to answer.

"I also discovered that he had murdered my family. He could have killed me, but I reminded him of his lost daughter. So instead, he turned me and told me that lycans had killed them."

Marcus sighed, "He made you his instrument and you went gladly."

"Yes."

Marcus gave an 'hm' and asked, "Tell me, how is it that you killed him? You're certainly not strong enough to kill an elder in a straight battle."

Selene hesitated again, but not as long as before. "Michael changed. He transformed into a hybrid and fought him. I joined him and that was how he was killed. I slew him with his own sword."

"So you came to Michael's, a hybrid's, rescue."

"Yes."

"Why?"

This is what she feared. That Marcus would ask the question that she still has yet to answer to herself. Her feelings for Michael were still hazy at best. She was so unsure. Her silence must have gone on for awhile because the Elder's eyes were beginning to become solid. She had to give an answer now.

"I...I...I care for him."

"So you defied everything you believed, everything that you have been taught, for him?" he said with a sneer.

"Everything I had been taught was a lie." she countered.

Marcus's eyes changed blue, showing that he was losing patience, "You didn't answer the question."

"Yes. I did." she replied firmly.

Silence ensued for awhile and Marcus's eyes shifted to normal once again. Nodding, "That will be all." He then waved his hand, "Take her away while we decide."

The Death Dealers moved beside her and Selene turned to walk out of the darkened room. Yet while she did, she couldn't help, but wonder about something. Something that was amiss. The Elder's eyes had changed. But for a brief moment, they weren't blue.

_They were black..._

* * *

"This is it?"

Michael, Ethan, Zhan, Sisera and two other lycans were crouched in the trees outside Ordoghaz. But they were in such a distance that they couldn't really see anything clearly.

"This is as close as we can get without being detected." Zhan explained. "We had a van, but it was lost awhile ago."

Ethan frowned slightly, "Great. I guess this will be harder than... Michael?"

He saw Michael arising from his position on the ground. _'Michael, you gave me your __word__.'_ But the hybrid turned to look at Ethan with reassurance.

"I...I know a way."

"What do you mean?" Sisera asked

"I...just know." He looked back at the building in the distance. "Like I've...been here before. Like I know the place."

A sudden realization hit Ethan immediately. _'Selene.'_ Of course, her bite had the same results as Lucian's. The lycan wanted to slap himself. Despite Michael being a hybrid, he seemed to view him as more lycan than vampire. Something he should have considered a lot earlier. _'But wait. But why is he recalling it now?'_

"Michael, are you sure?"

Michael nodded with certainty, "Yes. But I have to move fast."

Ethan nodded and stood up himself, "I'll go with you. The rest of you will stay here."

Zhan growled instantly, "Who do you think...?"

"Quiet, Zhan." Sisera's sharp voice cut him off. "He's right. We shouldn't risk the pack."

Ethan nodded to her and ran off with Michael, who was well ahead of him.

* * *

_Mansion_

Selene had taken her usual position by the window. The trial as it is called had revealed little to her and left her with more questions. Mostly about Marcus's line of questioning. '_Was he trying to force it out of me?'_ It. That would be the big question, isn't it Selene? 'It', being her feelings for Michael. Her blatant denials so far have only caused more trouble for her and kept her from thinking straight. This couldn't keep up. She had to face it now. Unfortunately, her resolve was shortened when the door opened and the vampire Elder strode in. That was most unusual. Normally, she was supposed to be brought to Marcus, not the other way around. The door closed behind the youthful looking Elder and he kept his focus on Selene, who stood rigidly before him.

"You held out, Selene." he stated. "Withholding information does not and will not help you."

"My lord..."

Marcus cut her off, "I have no wish to see you destroyed. In fact, I believe that you may have done us all a favor by slaying Viktor."

Selene blinked in complete surprise, but Marcus continued despite that, "But as you said, there are consequences for such an act. Now, as I said before, you are withholding information."

"My lord, if I may." she started quietly. Her eyes lowered to the floor, but her voice was firm, "So are you."

She almost expected for him to react violently for asking such a question. But rather, he took it and countered, "What information I withhold in not your concern." Her eyes arose, "Even as a hybrid yourself?"

Marcus wasn't surprised. He had given away enough hints, he knew. Plus, his scent must have been more than enough evidence, although she couldn't place it earlier. All she needed was time.

"Yes. Especially as a hybrid."

"The doctor...his blood somehow reached you when Viktor killed him." she reasoned.

His eyes darkened as he walked past her and toward the window. "You have no idea what it's like to awaken like that. Confusion, primal instincts, new senses, unbridled rage. I was fortunate to gain control before any of the others could come." He turned to Selene and his eyes began to blacken, "But my change is different than the change of my kinsman, isn't it Selene?"

Selene found herself backing away as the darkness clouded out the Elder's eyes. Fear unexpectedly gripped her as she looked into Marcus's dark eyes. There was no reflection, no light, nothing. Just pitch-black darkness.

"I...don't..."

"I was reborn by accident. But not Michael." He drew closer to her and Selene backed away further until her back hit the wall. Fear had seized her and try as she might, she couldn't fight it.

"I spared you from the eyes of the council, but you will now talk to me and answer. I know that is was your bite that changed him. Why did you spare Michael? Why did you let him live? Why did you save him from you sire?"

Selene was totally paralyzed against the wall, but she heard every word. _But what would __she__ say? What should she say?_ The dark eyes bore into her very soul, threatening to swallow her. But suddenly, Marcus blinked and his eyes returned to their normal state. He turned his head to the window.

"He's coming."


	14. Chapter XIII

Disclaimer: See chapter one

* * *

Chap. XIII

* * *

-0-

"He's coming."

Selene blinked at his whispered statement after recovering from the paralyzing glare of the Elder. _'He?__ Oh no...'_

_Michael..._

Outside, Michael moved swiftly through the brush and bramble of trees before him. His movements, driven by the thought of Selene and guided by her surfacing memories, were almost non-existent. He was unaware that his body was slowly transforming into its hybrid state. Already his eyes had changed to its midnight black and his muscles were beginning to tear through his shirt. He leapt up into the tree and skimmed across the branches, until he reached one that was just outside of Ordoghaz. Michael shook his head lightly, trying to focus in on the images that were swarming in his mind.

_'House...sister...dying lycans...back entrance...That's it.'_

Michael gazed down at the back corner of the mansion. His vision caught sight of overlapped area on the building. Without a sound, Michael soared from the branch, over several feet of open sky, and onto the rooftop in one bound. Normally, such an act would have surprised him greatly. But his drive was preventing him from thinking straight right now. He looked down from the roof and sniffed the air. Most of the guards were on the opposite side of the building and the dogs roamed scattered around the field. Michael stepped off the roof-ledge and fell straight down. But his landing was a soft as if he had stepped off a sidewalk. Looking at the overlapping, he placed his hands on it, searching for an opening. But it was then that the dogs began barking and he saw them coming right at him.

_'Damn. Just what I don't need.'_

Suddenly, a grating sound echoed and the dogs turned toward the sound, which came from the gate. Michael looked through the darkness to see Ethan pulling on the gate briefly before moving away. The dogs on the opposite end continued to bark and follow him as far as they could. Michael nodded absently, realizing that Ethan was giving him time. Just then, his hand grazed over a lever and a door opened up. Ethan peered inside, and caught the scent of the dead. _'Catacombs'_, he realized grimly. He looked out briefly and then entered in, with the door closing behind him.

* * *

The entire mansion was on high alert as Death Dealers moved through the halls in a rush to find out the score of the disturbance. Lucas moved with a group to immediately check the surveillance. Beside him, Victor also strode slightly behind. They entered the room to find out the source of the problem.

"What is it?" he barked out.

The guard ran through the cameras in order to localize the problem.

"There."

Lucas peered at the screen and saw a figure in a long trench coat moving around the gates outside. Lucas blinked and asked for the camera to zoom in. The guard complied and the focus came up more clearly. Upon seeing the face, Lucas's eyes glared instantly.

"Get me a full squad. We have lycans to kill."

Lucas quickly left and Victor moved to follow, but managed to take a glance at who it was that enraged him so.

_Ethan..._

* * *

Michael silently moved through the corridors of the mansion upstairs. Due to all the commotion, they weren't searching for him or even aware of his presence. But that made it a bit difficult to track her scent. He was still new to using her senses and the various other scents were confusing him a bit. But he was determined to find Selene. After dashing across the hall, the sounds of footsteps came up from behind. Without even turning, he quickly dove into one of the rooms, hoping that there was no one in there, and shut it. The footsteps never came toward him and seemed to fade away in the distance. Michael sighed. _'Perhaps this wasn't such a good idea.'_ But his nose twitched and he soon learned why. Turning, he saw another door on the other end of the room. But even more so, Selene was definitely nearby. He took a step toward it but suddenly stopped. There was a second scent here. One that was not vampire. It wasn't even lycan.

_It was...strange._

"We meet at last, Michael Corvinus."

Michael's eyes widened and he whirled around to the sound of the voice. But there was no one there. He turned around back toward the door and there standing before it, was none other than the elder himself. Michael began to bare his fang, but stopped short. Something was wrong here. Something about Marcus was really off. He didn't have the same scent of the other vampires. In fact, it was a lot like...his. Michael shook it off and faced the elder.

"Where's Selene?"

Marcus simply stood before him, unafraid and with his arms folded, "Why did you come for her?"

Michael blinked in slight surprise, "What?"

"A simple question. Why did you come for her?"

Michael furrowed his brows. _'Why would the elder ask him these questions? Why wasn't he trying to fight him?'_

"Because I won't leave her here to be killed by you."

Marcus gave a short chuckle and moved to the side, "Strangely enough, I bear no ill-will to either you or Selene. You two were merely thrown into a conflict that has now entangled you. But there are things that must be resolved soon." He stopped moving and stared at Michael's black eyes, "Now again. Why did you come for Selene?"

Michael didn't understand the meaning of this, but the question seemed to latch onto him. After a half a minute, he answered, "I care for her."

Marcus shrugged, "Hmh. That's the same answer she gave. But I sense clearer emotions in you." Marcus looked away from him and toward the door he was standing in front of.

"She's in here."

Michael didn't waste any time to burst through the door and into the room. There stood Selene, unharmed much to his relief. His eyes softened at the sight of her.

"Selene."

Selene frowned deeply, "Michael. Why did you come? You have to leave now."

Michael blinked but before he could form a thought, Marcus entered in from behind.

"I suggest you two take the side exit."

Both hybrid and Death Dealer looked at him with further surprise. "You're...letting us go?" Michael questioned.

Marcus moved past him and toward the window, "For now, kinsman. For now. But know this. I will find you both again." He turned to face them and Michael saw for the first time, the Elder's blackened eyes, the same as his.

"This I vow."

The shock of seeing another hybrid stunned Michael. Fortunately, Selene managed to avoid the gaze and took hold of Michael's arm. Tugging on it, she muttered.

"Let's go."

The two left his presence and Marcus's eyes reverted back to their normal color. They may have left his sight, but he will find them again. Michael's scent, along with Selene's was locked in his mind now. There was nowhere they could hide from him now.

_'We will meet again.'_

Selene led the way and toward the door. But as soon as she opened it, she was met with another figure. Erika stood right there in the doorway, her hand holding another glass, presumably for her. Erika stared wide-eyed at Selene before moving her gaze over to Michael briefly and then back to Selene. Selene looked back briefly and then brushed past her, grabbing Michael's arm in the process. Erika simply let them pass and watched them go, still in shock.

Just outside, Ethan and the others had done their part in distracting the guard dogs. The problem was that gained the attention of the guards. Ethan looked over at the metal gate.

_'Come on. Where are you, Michael?'_

A whooshing sound came up from behind and Ethan turned to see Michael along with Selene. "How did you...? Never mind. We have to go now."

The three rushed off through the woods, running as fast as possible away from the mansion. They were soon joined by the other lycans and ran off as well. Selene mused at the strangeness of this. _'I'm now running with the very kind I tried to destroy, away from the very place I once called home.'_ It'll be something she'll reflect on later. But she knew better than any of them that they wouldn't get far before they were spotted.

And right on cue, gunfire rang from behind...

**Bam! Bam! Bam!**

"Spread out!" Ethan ordered.

At the command, the group moved apart loosely, still in run. Selene growled at having to run like a hunted animal, but she didn't have any of her weapons with her. _'Three __options__ in battle'_ she remembered. _'Run, fight, or hide.'_ They probably could have fought, but many of them would be killed, possibly herself included. There was nowhere to hide in the forest, at least not without be tracked instantly. So running was the only option. They were fortunate that their pursuers were on foot.

Meanwhile, Ethan continued on, but kept taking glances at the others, making sure they got through. They only had to clear the trees and get into the city to make it. Once there, they'll use the sewer entrance to disappear underground. Seemed simple enough. All they had to do was dodge the gunfire in the meantime.

"Ahhhhhh!"

Ethan turned to see Sisera stumble on the ground, clutching her shoulder. Ethan quickly turned and ran back for her. The gunfire continued, but he managed to dodge it enough to grab hold of her. Zhan, Selene and Michael had also returned, but it was Zhan who roared.

"Sisera!" His gaze instantly looked toward the approaching Death Dealer and his pupils narrowed. With a roar, Zhan began to change and he charged furiously.

"Damn you bloods!"

"Zhan!"

But he was in such a fury and he rushed off. The sounds of gunfire increased and viscous snarls could be heard.

"We have to go now!" Ethan shot out.

Sisera looked at him in semi-shock, but the pain caused her to see the reason of escaping. Wincing, Sisera arose to her feet with Ethan's help and they ran off, leaving the enraged lycan behind to his fate.


	15. Chapter XIV

Disclaimer: See chapter one

* * *

Chap. XIV

* * *

-0-

The group had just returned to the underground lair of the lycans. As soon as it was seen that Sisera was injured, a group rushed forward to carry her to a doctor. Fortunately, Michael had treated the wound as best as he could on the way there, so it wasn't serious. Selene had been silent since their escape, which wasn't too unusual, but it was expected of her to at least comment on something. As Sisera was taken away, Selene moved over toward a corridor opening and stood still. Michael looked at her quizzically and moved over. But he took no more than three steps toward her when she snapped sharply.

"Why the hell did you come? I told you not to follow me."

Michael blinked in surprise and then retorted softly, "I couldn't just leave you there."

Selene turned to him, her eyes already changed and showing she was clearly annoyed, "I can take care of myself. Why don't you listen for a change?"

Michael's surprised expression slowly turned into a deep frown, "Damn it Selene. I came to save you."

"I didn't ask..."

"If I didn't know better, I'd swear you two were married."

The two of them turned to Ethan, who had been standing by and listening to their argument. Seeing the irritated looks on their face, he continued. "Good. Now that I have your attention, I suggest you two put that aside for now." Folding his arms, he closed his eyes lightly, "There are bigger concerns, aren't there?"

"What do you mean?"

"You both got out far too easily." His eyes opened, revealing a steely gaze on his face. "I can only imagine why, but I assume you know."

Michael looked over at Selene, who retreated back into her silent pose. Turning back to Ethan, he replied, "In truth, we don't know. Marcus let us go."

It didn't take long for Ethan to figure it out, "He intends to track you here to the den."

"I'm not sure."

Ethan looked away in thought, "We're going to have a really big problem if an elder arrives with a troop of Death Dealers."

"It's much worse than that." Selene said finally. "Marcus is a hybrid now."

Ethan's face changed in pure surprise, "What? You mean...like Michael?"

"Yes."

Ethan seemed to stagger a bit, recollecting his thoughts. "We'll have to move...immediately. Staying here will put everyone in danger."

Michael shook his head, "It's no good. Marcus can find us no matter where we go. I know."

"Well, we have a problem then. Well, whatever you decide, you'll have to do it quick, Michael."

"Me?"

"As an alpha, you can lead and they will follow." Seeing the worry in his eyes, he quickly reassured him, "Don't worry. We'll help you out."

Michael was left in silence and Ethan began to turn away, "In the meantime, I better check on Sisera."

* * *

_Ordoghaz__…_

"How did he get in here?"

Lucas was bent down on one knee before Marcus in the throne crypt. He had just reported the escape of the lycans and Selene and imagined that the Elder would be furious. Regardless, he answered, "Forgive me, sire. He entered through one of the emergency exits. The traitor must have told him before she was brought here."

"Unlikely, but possible." Marcus replied evenly. "Have all emergency exits sealed off and guarded. I don't want this place invaded again."

"Yes sir." Lucas began to rise when he decided to ask, "Are we to hunt down the traitor and the lycans?"

"No. Not yet anyway."

Lucas was now confused. He had thought that they were to hunt down the traitor Selene immediately. He really hated the thought that she was ever once a Death Dealer and wanted her taken down. If it was up to him, he would have done it already. But it wasn't and that left him wondering why the Elder didn't seem to share his passion.

"Sir?"

"Do you question my judgment?" Marcus asked, making his expression and mood dark.

"No sir."

With that said, Marcus waved his hand in dismissal. "Leave me."

Lucas gave a quick bow and left the crypt. Once he was gone, Marcus sat back in the throne and gazed forward blankly. His thoughts were already in motion as to what to do next. He knew that finding Michael again would be no difficulty. Not anymore. Because of his new senses, all he had to do was stroll through town in order to find Michael's scent. As a hybrid, Michael's scent would be unique, thus making it easy to single him out no matter how trace it was. And if he couldn't find his, then he'll trace Selene's. Combined, they wouldn't go far.

But he had to be careful now. Even normal vampires knew that no vampire could ever have that kind of scent range. Also, Marcus was trying hard to keep his presence limited. The lycan blood within him gave him a very different scent. He couldn't afford the others to learn that he was a hybrid yet. At the current state of things, that would only result in more chaos and possibly an outbreak of rebellion. But he couldn't hide it for long.

"Sire."

His gaze refocused, Marcus looked to see Erika enter the crypt. In her hands was a cup of red blood. She approached Marcus and bowed, careful not to spill the drink. Rising up, she slowly handed Marcus the cup. Marcus silently reached out and took it in his hands. Yet his eyes never stray from her.

"What are you thinking of?"

Erika blinked, but kept her head lowered, "Sir?"

"Your thoughts, young one."

Erika was beside herself. She didn't expect for an Elder to speak with her, much less ask such a strange question.

"Well...sir...I don't..."

"Speak already." he said narrowly.

Erika took a deep breath. _'I am in so much trouble.'_ Nevertheless, she answered him.

"Your scent. It's strange." She then quickly continued, "But I have had little contact with Elders. I don't mean to offend you, sire."

Marcus merely looked at the nervous girl and smiled, "You have done no such thing. You are right. It is strange."

Erika blinked again in confusion and dare to take a glance up at him. He simply looked back, without any resentment or disapproval. Just simple mildness.

"You may go." he concluded softly.

Erika quickly bowed once more and left the crypt. Marcus chuckled to himself a bit and took a sip, only to stop midway. His nose twitched silently and his eyes remained on the entranceway. Someone else had been nearby. Someone had been listening.

_'Octavia...'_

* * *

_'Another hybrid...'_ This was the thought that occupied Ethan's mind as he moved through the station to the area used for medical purposes. How could a vampire Elder be a hybrid? It seemed too farfetched. He began to examine things. Michael was a hybrid because he possesses a trait in his blood that allowed for a blending of the species. That trait was passed all the way down through his ancestors and leading to the original ancestor, Corvinus. Michael was the direct human descendant of that family. _So how __could__...?_

Ethan blinked and then mentally slapped himself for his own ignorance. Corvinus had three sons. One lycan, one vampire, one mortal. So it should be concluded that Marcus was a direct descendant on the vampires side, if not, the original child himself. But that made him wonder something. _What ever happened to the lycan child? _Was he killed long ago? If that was the case, then who is his descendant? Lycans had no historical records since they were under the rule of the vampires and anything pertaining to them was probably lost. For all they know, he could probably be among them. But it seemed unlikely. He soon approached the medical ward, a cleared out train terminal loaded with equipment. He entered inside to find the dark lycan female sitting in a cot. He arm was now thoroughly bandaged, although she winced each time she tested it.

"How are you feeling?"

Sisera glared at him with her dark eyes and grumbled, "I was shot with a silver bullet. What do you think?"

Ethan merely folded his arms and leant on the wall behind him, "It could have been worse."

Sisera blinked and then let out a light chuckle, "Heh. You haven't changed. Still the optimist."

The lycan gave a dark expression, "I was never optimistic, then or now."

"Yes you were." she retorted. "Just never about yourself."

"Perhaps..."

Sisera stood up from her seat and turned toward him, "It must have been hard being in your brother's shadow."

Ethan shrugged lightly. "Not at all. Lucian was a great leader. He was reckless on occasion, but he always knew what to do and when."

Sisera cocked her head slightly and smiled, "It must be genetic."

"What does that mean?" Ethan blinked.

"Your actions in the forest, your distraction plan, even the decision to leave Zhan behind."

Ethan looked away and replied, "I was just doing what I thought was best at the time. There was no one else."

"Exactly."

Ethan now frowned deeply. He knew where this was going. This wasn't the first time this was suggested to him. During the early years of the war, some had disagreed with Lucian's methods and wanted him gone, often trying to convince Ethan to battle him for leadership. But Ethan had no desire to be an alpha and his loyalty to his brother was without question.

"Forget it, Sisera. I've been away too long. Besides, Michael has already been chosen."

"Has he? Only a few decided on him and that was because there was no one else. We didn't expect to run into you. Besides, Michael himself has yet to decide whether he wants to be alpha or not."

"Even so, Michael would be the best choice." Ethan attempted to counter. "He has Lucian's memories and with it, his experience."

"That is true. But memories are a long way from actual leadership." she commented. "Michael could be a leader, but not for a long time. He is a youth in this struggle and too much is on him as it is. He needed someone to lead him until he can fully understand himself."

"I think that part is settled already." Ethan smiled within, glad that he could get off the subject for a while.

"You mean the vampire?"

Ethan nodded, "She wants to guide him, but her life has been changed so radically that even she's confused."

"Well then, until they can get things straight, don't you think someone should keep us alive?"

Ethan didn't reply.


	16. Chapter XV

Disclaimer: See chapter one

* * *

Chap. XV

* * *

After being with Selene in silence for a couple of minutes, Michael decided to go see how Sisera was doing. At first, he didn't want to leave Selene alone. Leaving a vampire alone in a lycan's den felt like leaving a cat with a pack of dogs. A few lycans gave her menacing gazes, but instantly stopped when they saw Michael's terrifying ones. Selene noticed this and it seemed to annoy her further and only then did Michael leave, guessing that Selene can more than take care of herself. But he still didn't want to leave her. He had this overwhelming urge to protect her. It was this same feeling that drove him to rescue her tonight. But he couldn't understand why. He felt like a puppy loyally following his master.

_A darkly beautiful master... _

_Where did that came from?_

Michael shook his head. Sure, there was an attraction there, but from his view, it was one-sided. Selene felt for him, but it seemed that it was only in the sense of a guardian. She protected him and saved him so many times, even going up against her own to do so. He thought it was love, but her actions as of late didn't show that. But that didn't change what he felt about her. Which was now becoming worse. His instincts were becoming inflamed with each passing minute and they were becoming worse in Selene's presence.

His protection of her was just the tip of the iceberg. It started the night he became a hybrid. After they left the scene, two Death Dealers fired at them. It was this that made him cover over Selene, shielding her and injuring him. But it was more than instinct. He truly felt for her. Her memories had surfaced within him and he knew what she was, what she had become and what she had done. Pity at seeing her family destroyed, rage at seeing what Viktor had made her, and a longing for all the rare times when she felt alone. He wished he could just have been there for her, but that was irrational since he wasn't even born at the time. Still, the feelings remained...

"Michael."

Michael looked up to see that he had already arrived at the medical room. Ethan and Sisera were still there and from the looks of it, they had just finished a conversation, most likely about the coming of the vampires.

"I wanted to see how you were."

"Better, thanks to you." Sisera answered him, moving her shoulder around. "You're quite the medic."

"Well, I was only an intern." Michael responded shyly. "But thank you."

Sisera smiled and moved to the door, "I better go. I have to talk to the others if we are to start moving."

Sisera left the room, leaving the two men alone. Michael gazed around the room as the scents of the medical equipment literally attacked his nose. Normally strong under human conditions, Michael's face consorted somewhat. Ethan noticed this and gave a light smile.

"I know the feeling. It'll take some getting used to."

However, the lycan's smile seemed hollow and soon disappeared, "Michael, I feel I must owe you an apology. A minute ago, I felt like I pressured you and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

Michael didn't respond right away. It was true what Ethan said, but that didn't make it wrong.

"No. The lycans need a leader and I was chosen for it." He then added somberly, "Whether I like it or not, these people need my help."

"I should have..."

"Huh?"

Ethan turned away from Michael, "I should have been here. Or at least, I should have said something. Spoken out or something." His voice then became angry, "But instead, I cowered into the shadows. Offering gifts, but never actually stepping in. Perhaps it was being around Lucian for so long or more likely..." His tone lowered.

"Me being alone for just as long."

Silence overtook the room, because Ethan was trying to regain his composure and Michael didn't want to disturb him yet. He understood that the lycan had just poured himself out right there and he needed time to get over that. After a good minute, Ethan turned back around to face him.

"Michael, they asked for you to be the leader. But you do not have to take it. You have a place in all of this, but it doesn't necessarily have to be the head."

"Who else is there?" the hybrid asked softly.

Ethan faced away again, as if trying to recollect himself, "Don't get me wrong. I have no desire for it at all. But the bottom line is that we need someone who can do what is best for our people. If you feel that you can, then I will help you any way I can. If not...then you can leave with Selene and get out of here."

Michael blinked and was about to reply when Ethan cut him off, "You don't have to worry about it. Either way, I can't abandon them anymore."

Michael realized what was happening. Ethan was giving him...giving them a way out of this. He also saw that Ethan was willing to take the burden of leadership off his shoulders and onto his. _But to just leave them all behind?__ No._ A part of him was lycan and within that part, Lucian. Though the memories had begun to fade, they were still alive in him.

Ethan noticed the depressed look on his face, "I'm sorry again. It seems that I've placed another burden on you." He placed a hand on his shoulder, "Perhaps you should go and rest."

Michael looked over and shook his head, "I'd rather stay here." His face wrinkled a bit more but settled. "I should try to get used to this."

Ethan gave another smile, a genuine one this time.

* * *

Selene was in the same spot she was after Michael had left. Initially, she wanted to keep an eye on him, but she was too engrossed with her own thoughts to follow him. Which was strange considering that before, he was the only thing that occupied her thoughts. _'Why?'_ she pondered. Why did this single man occupy her thoughts so much? Why did she feel as she did about him? What did she feel about him? Marcus had questioned her about that twice and then released them both. Although his reason for doing so was a complete mystery, the question itself wasn't. She had already admitted to herself that she did indeed care for the hybrid. But that wasn't enough. There was more, so much more. It had to be beyond a simple connection. She was sired by Viktor and she never felt like this toward him. And he was in a way, her father. But what did this mean?

_You know what it means, Selene..._

Selene blinked at this subconscious thought. Perhaps she was blind to it. Too blind to see something that everyone else saw. Or more likely, something she didn't want to admit. Something that went against her solitary nature and warrior instincts. Something that had become foreign for nearly a century.

Something almost..._human…_

_'No!'_ she yelled inwardly. It couldn't be. She couldn't have those feelings. Not for him. Not for anyone. But despite this denial, they could not be ignored. She had initially thought it was a simple attraction. After all, Michael was a handsome young man and it would only make since for any woman, even her, to look twice. But Michael was the exact opposite of her. He was a doctor, an innocent to this world. She was a warrior, a battle-hardened soldier. If anything, this would make anything between them all, but impossible.

_Opposites attract..._

She now frowned within herself. This wasn't helping anything. Every attempt to ignore her fiercely awakening feelings was cut off. She was supposed to be in control of her emotions. She had to. It was the only way to protect him.

_Him...or you?_

_'Or me?_' Another wave of awareness now overcame her as she realized something. He didn't need protecting anymore. True, he still hadn't gotten a full grasp on things, but he knew more than enough to survive. With both Lucian's memories and her own, plus his growing hybrid strength and his now kinship with the lycans, her role in this seemed weak. But Michael wouldn't care about that. Not considering the way...he feels.

_He...cares...about you._

_Does he really? Of course._ Ethan had made a few inquires and light jokes about it, but he was truthful as well. And Marcus had questioned her about it as well. But she didn't need a lycan or an Elder to tell her that. Michael's eyes told enough. That despite what she was and what she had done to him, he still showed those feelings in his eyes. Except when he changed...

_Then he changed..._

That was probably the worse part about it. He had only changed once that night, but that was an image she could not remove. Dark azure skin, long elongated fangs that shared both vampire and lycan characteristics, a heightened muscle structure, and finally_...those __eyes__._ Eyes that was as black as midnight and as deep as a well. She would have thought that such a sight would have repulsed her, but it seemed to have the opposite effect. It drew her. It was as though she felt that she was seeing the darkness that lay deep within his innocent soul. She knew it was irrational, but she couldn't help it. In that form, she felt that she could truly understand him.

_And his scent was intoxicating._

Shaking her head, she tried one more attempt to stop these thoughts. _'Maybe it's just a __crush__.'_ She thought to Erika and her infatuation with Kraven, but that didn't seem the same. For one thing, Kraven never returned those feelings. That she knew for a fact from Kraven constant pursuit of her. And there were no hidden motives. Michael couldn't have any. And neither did she. Selene slumped back against the wall, with no choice but to admit to the undeniable fact that was presented before her.

'_I...l...'_

* * *

Octavia strode alone through the hallway of the mansion. She was dressed in a somewhat revealing scarlet dress. The dress clung to almost every curve on her body. With slow deliberate steps, she made her way into the throne crypt where Marcus stood alone and to the side. He seemed to be in thought about something, but she didn't know what. Marcus's head twitched slightly, indicating that he noticed her arrival.

"The sun is rising, my lord." she said in a low and husky voice.

Marcus seemed to take little note of her arrival, much less her dress. "I know."

"Will you not rest?" she continued. "You should gather your strength."

Marcus finally turned to her, but only matched her gaze, "My strength is well enough. I feel no need for sleep today."

"I insist..." she began, but was soon cut off by Marcus's penetrating glare

"Insist?" Marcus's eyes flashed slightly. "Watch yourself, Octavia. You're beginning to tread on dangerous waters."

The vampiress took a step back and her voice became unsteady, "My apologizes. I just wish for you to be ready for tonight."

Marcus closed his eyes lightly, "I appreciate your concern, Octavia. But I will be fine. But you should sleep now."

Octavia knew better than to argue with an Elder and she didn't want to rouse him anymore. _At least not this way._ Bowing her head, she replied. "Yes, sire."

Octavia left the crypt, her mood now darkened seriously.

_'He loves her...even now.'_


	17. Chapter XVI

Disclaimer: See chapter I

* * *

Chap. XVI

* * *

Octavia continued to storm away from the crypt/throne room, practically shoving past the other who was in her way until she reached her quarters. The blinders were already over the curtain, preventing the sunlight from getting through. Slamming the door behind her, the vampires slumped into the nearby chair and stared into the mirror. Much like many of the myths on vampire, they could in fact see their reflections. But that wasn't her concern right now. She felt like she had been rejected by the vampire Elder. And for what? His love was now dead. Why not be with her? It didn't make any sense to her.

_'He actually loves her still? That's preposterous!'_

Speaking of which, something else had come to mind. _His scent._ He was on the other end of the room, but she caught it clearly. In addition to confronting Marcus, she also wanted to confirm was said between him and the servant girl. She had been creeping over the side, listening in. And now, she was glad for it. Marcus's scent was in fact different. She didn't know what to make of it, but it wasn't vampire. Not anymore. He was hiding something. Something that could work to her advantage in the near future. Speaking of future, Octavia reached for her cellular and began to dial. A short moment later, someone answered on the other end.

_-"Octavia."-_

"Yes. They got away."

_-"I know. But how?"-_

"I don't know, but I suspect that Marcus had something to do with it."- Her eyes wavered to the door briefly. "Something's different about him."

The voice became curious, _-"Really?"-_

"I don't know what it is, but it is big."

_-"I want to know what it is."-_ the speaker demanded. _-"Can you find out?"-_

A devious smile crossed her lips, "Oh please, darling. I'm not without my wiles. I will find out."

_-"I'll handle my part here. I just have to wait for that lycan to return to his den and then we can proceed."-_

"So you're responsible for the deaths of those vampires." she stated without emotion.

_-"Call it collateral damage. Just as long as our agenda is fulfilled. I better move now. I'll contact you tonight."-_

"Of course. I'll be waiting, _Kraven_."

* * *

Erika entered her room and settled in, closing the door behind her. Everything seemed to be in a quiet chaos since the invasion of the mansion. She was still surprise to see Michael again. She only remembered him briefly when Selene brought him in the first time. She had teased Selene about it, but it wasn't without reason. After all, why would Miss Death Dealer Selener bring a young man into the mansion, knowing full well that such an act would earn Kraven's anger?

But Selene was serious about it (as she was with everything), saying that he had saved her life and for Selene, that was the closest she had gotten to having a close relationship with someone other that Viktor or a fellow Death Dealer. Meeting Michael in the hall, she almost regretted freaking out at him for the lycan bite on his neck and to her credit, scaring him away. He was more handsome awake than asleep. And he had such a unique scent about him. _'To bad he's already __taken__'_ she mused as she slipped out of her clothes and into her nightgown. _'He's quite__ the pet.'_

Which brought another to mind. _Marcus…_

Erika recalled her encounter with him. At first, it was someone to latch on to like before. Though he was an Elder, she wanted to do the best she could for him. But he had surprised her. She never actually met him until that day. Her changing had been in the latter years of his reign and by that time, she was occupied with her duties as well as her adjustment into the world of the vampires. The only Elder she had actually met first was Amelia and that had been brief since Amelia was leaving the country. She had expected Marcus to be like Viktor, cold and powerful. But he wasn't. True, there was great power there, but it wasn't invoked by fear or dread. It was just…there. As she fingered her hair, she began to think more about him. _Well, he is quite handsome. Far more than __Kraven__…'_

Erika shook her head and sulked to herself. She hated the fact that she was like that. Attracted to men because of the power they had. It had gotten her nowhere, but downhill. She had been obsessed with Kraven for years, but he had only used her and then ditched her when she was of no use to him. And then she had a brief thought about Viktor, which was completely ridiculous since he was way out of her league and age. Not to say that Marcus wasn't either, but…

Shaking the thoughts away, the young vampiress settled into her bed and lay down. She decided that she would dismiss it and go about her usual activities tonight. Leave men out of the equation of her eternal life. Which posed a problem, since his electrifying eyes were the last thing on her mind before she drifted to sleep. That…and his scent. A scent that seemed oddly familiar for some reason…

* * *

The door to Ethan's home quietly opened as the silent lycan entered into his home. One he must say goodbye to now. It wasn't like he was going to stay here forever anyway. The only reason he returned now was because there was a few supplies he had to pick up and it was best to move during the day, for obvious reasons. As he did, he remembered the peace and tranquility in this place. Although it did little to comfort the pain of his heart over his lost love, he was at least content here. He never had to worry about the others. Lucian was their leader after all. But now his elder brother was gone, killed by the same vampire who had taken his love.

_'Kraven…'_

Ethan growled inwardly. It seemed the whether he fought in this war or not, someone he loved would die. Now it seems that he was at the crossroads again. On the one side, Michael will decide to lead the pack, in which case Ethan will be right where he started; in the shadows of support and aid. On the other end, he would be the lycan's new alpha, in which it would be up to him to guide his brethren to safety. But that seemed all but impossible considering that their opponent may be a hybrid like Michael, possibly even stronger. Either way, there will be a battle and a terrible one at that. Michael will insist on helping, but Ethan felt that the young man had done more than enough to help them. Michael shouldn't be a part of this anymore. For that matter, neither should Selene, although she would say otherwise. He had joked about it, but he seriously saw the strong bond that existed between the two. He recognized it all too well.

_'Kara…'_

Ethan dismissed the thought, but not because he wanted to. It was only because he realized that he had finished packing his things. _'Well, this is it. There's no turning back __now__'_ Lifting the materials over his shoulder in a duffel bag, he stood in the path of the door and stopped. He looked around and took a deep breath, as if trying to lock the place in his memory.

"Goodbye."

Ethan locked the door shut and walked away to his fate. _His chosen fate…_

* * *

Michael walked back from the medical room to where he had last left Selene. It had taken him nearly an hour to get used to the scents of the medical chemicals and he still wasn't quite used to it yet. His hybrid senses just made everything skyrocket in his brain. He would just have to try more to get used to it. He still wished to practice medicine, although that seemed pretty far off now. Besides, what hospital in their right mind would agree to train a vampire-lycan hybrid? _The patients alone would die from sight, _he laughed bitterly within. But he suspected that both races have thrived this long in the world without notice, so it couldn't be as hopeless as he thought.

_'Maybe I'll ask Selene…'_

There she was again in his thoughts. Every time, she would enter into his mind, even when the subject was unrelated to her. He couldn't help how he felt about her. Try as he might, the dark warrioress would always come into his mind.

_'I'm like some love-sick puppy.'_

Moving through the den, he was about to ask one of the other lycans where Selene was when it occurred to him to just follow her scent. It wasn't hard for him to do; in fact her scent was locked in memory. He trailed it to one of the tunnels and into what appeared to be a storage room. Entering in, he found her quietly asleep in a chair in the corner of the room. She was perfectly still and her breathing was light.

Michael shook his head in amusement as he looked to the side to where there was a bed nearby. _'She just refuses to __sleep__ in a bed.'_ Michael quietly approached her and bent to pick her up, but stopped. At this range, he was too close to her. He figured that out because his heart began to race and his mind began to freeze. She was just so beautiful. Even more so asleep. She seemed at peace this way, a sight Michael thought he'd never see on her face. His control was beginning to slip, but he forced himself to stay with it.

_'Just…take her…to bed…'_

Though the words weren't exactly helpful in dispelling any lustful thought he was having at the time, Michael slowly reached behind Selene and lifted her off the chair. He was amazed at how light she was. But whether she was always like that or because of his new strength was another question. Michael moved to the bed and lowered her down, but he found that she was still clinging to him. He blinked, not expecting this and began to slip out of her grasp.

As he arose, something caught his attention and before he knew it, he had stopped rising. It was nothing, but stopping was his mistake, for as soon as he did, he could not move any further. He was totally entranced by her dark hair, porcelain skin and crimson lips. Her scent at this range was deepening the effect as well, drawing him back to her slowly. _'No. Get a hold of yourself, Michael.'_ But his body didn't agree and he drew even closer, focusing particularly on her lips. It was as if they were pulling him in. Realizing that fighting was useless, a new realization dawned on him. In the times they had contact like this; it was always her that initiated it. Twice to incapacitate him and once to save him.

_I guess…I should at least…have one…_

It was an irrational thought, he knew. But it served its purpose long enough for his eyes to seal close and for his lips to touch hers tenderly. She felt cold against him, but it was a chill Michael welcomed. Still fighting the urgent impulses rushing through him, Michael began to back away, stopping himself short of literally pouncing. She was asleep after all. But as his eyes opened, he found that thought to be past tense.

Selene was awake and staring right at him with the ice glare of a vampire…


	18. Chapter XVII

Disclaimer: See chapter I

* * *

_AN: This chapter has an R rating, so beware _

* * *

Chap. XVII

-0-

Michael unconsciously backed away from a now-awake and possibly angry Selene, who stood up to him, staring him down. Michael couldn't believe that he was backing away. She couldn't really hurt him or harm him seriously, but the sight of her eyes had caused him to simply react. He soon found him back against the closed door, with Selene stalking him still. Her ice blue eyes were solid on him and her hands were in tight fists as she advanced on him. _'I've stolen a kiss from her.'_ he mused to himself. _'That must be __why__ she's angry.'_

Selene trapped him against the door and before him. Despite his situation, he still couldn't help taking in Selene's scent. But his attention was taken away from it when her fist opened up and grabbed hold of his hair. Michael's head yanked back in her grip, but he didn't wince. He figured that he deserved whatever punishment she dished out against him and simply waited. Waited while examining her cold eyes and..._quivering__ lips?_

"S...?"

He didn't finish that sentence as Selene rushed at him and gave him a rather passionate kiss. Michael's mind completely shut off as Selene's cold lips ran hungrily against his. But while Michael's mind was in stunned shock, the rest of his body reacted to her advance, returning the kiss with equal ferocity. This went on for a full minute before they parted briefly. Michael just barely managed to come to his senses when Selene came at him again with another mind-blowing kiss. Michael unexpectedly backed away, causing one of her fangs to cut his lower lip. Michael looked at her eyes, trying to get a handle on what was happening to him.

_To them..._

But while he was wondering these things, Selene licked her lips, tasting the blood from his wound. Her vision became hazy and her thoughts enflamed. Michael looked at her strangely as she slowly drifted closer. Michael soon understood why. She was beginning to feel the bloodlust, but wanted him to join in. His instincts were beginning to overcome him as the beautiful vampiress drifted in and out before his mouth.

_'Selene...'_

Caressing her cheek, he finally gave in to his instinct and lust and pressed his lips on her. Selene took it in just as before, tasting both his fiery kiss and the blood that was mixed with it. This was the perfect aphrodisiac for her as her lips went as though she was trying to consume him. Michael too, was becoming lost in the throes of passion as he sought as much as her taste as well.

_But there was always more..._

The kiss began to slow down, but not their passions. Selene backed away, much to Michael's dismay. A sly smile crossed her face ever so slightly as her hands finally moved from his hair and onto his neck. In truth, she didn't know why she initiated this. It was as though his soft kiss triggered the pent-up emotions and feelings she was experiencing. Going lower, her hands slid into his shirt and pulled it aside. The warmth of chest was a foreign feeling to her, but that made it all the more thrilling.

She watched her hands graze over his body and move over to his arms. Bring them upward, her fingers trailed over the skin, causing him to shiver slightly. Looking back up at his face, she saw that his focus was no longer on her face, but on everything underneath. Giving him another kiss, she reached to his hands and gently pulled him to the bed and sat him down. Standing over him, she bent down to his face and gave him another kiss. It was brief, but there was no love lost in it. And it served to put his mind in a dreamy state once again. Selene smiled within, enjoying the effect she had on him.

Michael felt like he was in heaven and hell. Heaven, because Selene was before her in such a way, and hell, in because he wanted more. His instincts drove him once again and his hands lifted up to her shoulders. Selene shut her eyes calmly as Michael began to pull down the zipper in the back of her jumpsuit. Once done, his hands trailed up her back, causing her to shiver this time. A wolfish smile crossed his lips at the sight and his hands returned to her shoulders, pulling off the tight suit off her shoulders.

Selene reopened her eyes and watched as he removed her clothing. He was fascinated by her body and she didn't discourage it. As the upper half slipped off, his eyes roved over her naked flesh ending at her eyes again. Staring herself, she saw the desire he had within them. She knew this because they mirrored her own.

_But she also knew...that there was more...so much more..._

Michael meanwhile, continued to stared back into her eyes. Her amber eyes were always endearing to him, but it was these ice blue eyes that seduced him. He drifted to her lips and they embraced once more, with Selene straddling her legs over his and wrapping her arms around him. Michael was once again lost in her embrace, letting instinct drive him in this endeavor. One of his hands moved down her shoulder and lightly on her breast. A quick breath shot out of Selene, stopping their kiss, but not his gentle caress. Selene let out a soft moan as Michael ran his fingers her delicate flesh. Her mouth parted with continual gasps, letting her fangs bare out in open air. Michael watched with great interest, letting his mind reach a heightened state of arousal.

Selene didn't know if heaven existed, but she knew for a fact that this was close. _But __still__..._ Working hard to clear her mind from his actions, Selene reached both her hands to his face and pulled him in for a deeper embrace. This time, she added extra encouragement by pressing her lower body against him, causing him to become very excited. So much so, that he rolled her over with her back on the bed, their lips locked and their tongues intertwined. Selene stretched her arms back as Michael continued to gorge on her, his advances becoming more and more desperate.

Suddenly, his head backed away showing his eyes beginning to darken. Selene watched as Michael struggled with himself, slowly transforming into his hybrid form. It seemed that he was resisting, but she knew he wouldn't. He wanted this. She wanted this. To see Michael in his darkest form in this. As his skin began to shift to blue, Selene's own heart began to pour. Her senses had been made very acute in this and right now, her hearing was the dominant sense. She heard his heart beat loudly before her, causing her to trace the sound onto...his neck.

_His neck..._

Her lips pressed, remembering the taste of his blood on her lips. As he continued to change, her face moved up to his chest. Her cheek caressed it softly as she continued up, ultimately reaching her goal. His vein throbbed just beneath the skin, more so because of his changing. She gave it gentle kisses, savoring what was to come. It was like a sealed well to her; with water she thirsted for. She remembered when she first tasted him and she enjoyed it, despite the situation. But now, it would not be tainted with silver nitrate. This time, it would be pure. With her bloodlust practically screaming in her ears, her mouth soon parted and her fangs emerged only for a moment, before sinking deep into his throat.

"Ah!"

Michael had given a light gasp, but Selene didn't let go. Given her drive, she would have never let him go. Her arms were tight around him, with one holding his back and the other, the back of his neck. The taste of his life-blood was far too intoxicating to release and she took all she wanted. Michael's gasped a few more times, but didn't move away as Selene continued to drink. He could barely discern her slurping away on him, draining him and causing him to feel a little lightheaded. Selene's grasp became tighter as she drew more from him in her vampire thirst and Michael felt for certain that she was going to drain him dry. But mid-way, Selene released him and fell back against the mattress. Her mouth was stained with his blood as she gasped for air, with her hand on his chest. She glanced at his neck briefly, but looked back into Michael's now black eyes. He saw she wanted more. Hell, she wanted it all. Then why did she stop?

_Your turn..._

Michael blinked at this realization, wondering if that was true or not. But he knew it was. The sight of his blood on her lips made him thirst for her own. Normally, such a thought would have sickened him, but now it was arousing him most of all. His head backed away, but only slightly as he realized that he was panting.

_Come..._

The lycan in him saw her body and wanted to dive in and take her. The vampire saw her throat and wanted to sink his fangs in and drink. But it was the human in him, the one that looked into her eyes, which held back. He wanted to know if this was the right thing to do. All the emotions that raged in him were battling with his uncertainty. Something held him back and Selene began to notice. Wordlessly, she moved her hand from his chest and brushed the hair on her left side, exposing her porcelain neck. The hybrid's lustful hunger grew tenfold, but he still held back. He wanted to so badly, but he couldn't... He...he...

"Michael..."

Her hand soon moved away from her hair and up to his cheek. Michael was complete spellbound between her soft caress and her cold blue eyes. Eyes that he once thought only showed a deadly killer was now showing a hidden emotion. It was then that he knew. It was more than lust or passion or even fear.

_It was love..._

That illumination was more than enough. At her gentle urging, he slowly moved closer to her neck and his mouth slowly parted. Selene shut her eyes, knowing full well what she had initiated. But she wanted it. Since the beginning, this was what she wanted. She had shown her love. He had to return it.

_And he did..._

His fangs ripped into her neck, causing her to practically scream. But she held his head in place as he began. He was slow at first, but she knew that like her, the first taste of it would be enough to set him off. And that proved true for soon, he began to drain her, holding onto her tightly as he did. Selene gave airless gasps as Michael continued drinking, giving out short growls with each gulp. Her eyes rolled with ecstasy as the hybrid continued to drink from her. It hurt her, but the pleasure that waved through her made it all worth it. With him holding her tightly against his own body, Selene wasn't sure how much of this she could take. If there was a time to die, it would be now.

Selene's panting was soon becoming short when Michael released her, howling into the air as she fell back on the mattress again. Selene was completely dazed and it took her some time before she could focus on him again. Her neck was dripping with blood, but she didn't care. Rather, she looked up to see Michael head still in the air. It remained above for a minute before it lowered down to her again. Black and blue met again and Michael cocked his head slightly. Selene saw his exposed neck and her bloodlust returned in force. She elicited a light snarl to which he returned in kind. He lowered down to her again, exchanging another kiss before she moved her head away, heading for his neck once again, but not before whispering into his ear something faint, but discernable to the hybrid.

"I love you…"

Her fangs opened quickly as she bit into the open wound and Michael did the same. Her cry was cut off only because her mouth was already draining him away as he drank of her. Low, steady moans echoed from both of them as they held each other, taking away each other's life-blood. Their bodies rubbed against each other while this continued, causing them to be driven more and more; their moans the only evidence of their ecstasy. The pumping grew faster and the gulps more urgent. Selene began to writhe beneath him, beginning to reach her peak. Michael increased the rhythm, causing her to release his neck out of sheer pleasure until finally...

_"MICHAELLLLLLLLL!"_

The lycans in the den all covered their ears at the sound of her sheer cry...

* * *

_Orhogdaz_

The regal form of Octavia strode into the lower level of the mansion heading toward the training area of the Death Dealers. After sleeping through the day, she had thought steady about how to discern the secret Marcus had been keeping. The direct approach was out of the question; Marcus was no fool. So she would have to enlist some indirect aid. And the best place to get such help would be the Death Dealers themselves. The vampire warriors were loyal without a fault and that would serve her purposes well. She met up with the current commander, Lucas, who was training with the younger Victor.

"Lady Octavia." Lucas said upon seeing her and then bowed his head. Victor followed suit beside him.

"Please, be at ease." she said softly.

The two warriors arose and Lucas addressed her, "How may we help you?"

"Well, I have been thinking about Lord Marcus's safety." she answered off-handedly. "He must be protected."

Victor interjected, "My lady, as an Elder, Marcus is more than capable than caring for himself. His strength and power exceeds anything we can do."

Lucas cast him a fierce glance to with the younger vampire shank back slightly. Octavia noticed this and simply waved it off.

"True, but I am unsure as to his power against the hybrid." Her voice then went sad, "Viktor died because of that creature."

"Viktor died because of that traitor." Lucas hissed.

"Nevertheless, they had come in once before. I don't want that to happen again."

"We have guards stationed at every corner of the mansion." Lucas assured her. "They will not get in."

"Very well." she nodded. But as she seemed to turn away, she thoughtfully suggested, "But keep an eye on Marcus just in case. This place has internal cameras does it not?"

"It does."

"Check them. See if you can find something on the hybrid or anything that might help us against them."

"Yes, my lady."

She finally turned fully, but before she left, she added again, this time with a semi-sultry voice. "And please keep me informed."

"As you wish." Lucas replied quickly.

_'It can be so easy sometimes.'_ Octavia smiled to herself as she left the training area. Lucas and Victor watched her go and then turned around to their task.

"I don't know." Lucas muttered slowly. "It seems...wrong. Like I have a bad feeling."

Lucas kept his eyes forward, "Considering everything that's happened, all I get are bad feelings. Still, she's only looking out for the well-being of the covens. We better get to work."

* * *

_'This can't be happening.'_

Erika shook her head lightly as she began to move toward the throne room. She had just resolved not to come here and see...him again when she was told that it was her time to serve Marcus his meal. She could have rejected it. After all, many of the others maidservants wanted the chance to serve him. But it would have been foolish to turn it down as well, as that would probably make her look bad in front of the others. So keeping her resolution in mind, she moved through the hallway with the cup for Marcus to feed. She stopped just before the entryway and took a deep breath.

_'Just give it to him __and__ go.'_ she reassured herself before entering. Marcus was standing by the wall, looking away into space. Erika strode in and bowed, keeping the cup leveled up. When Marcus made no move, she quietly settled the cup in front of the throne and began to walk out. It was easier than she thought. She didn't even have to talk to him or look into those eyes of his...as beautiful as they were. But there was a problem. Seeing him that way caused her...to actually care. She stopped short from walking out and turned her head. He hadn't changed position since she entered and that caused her to turn fully.

"You appeared troubled, my lord."

There was a slight shift in his stance and his head turned a bit. But despite this, the Elder stayed silent. Erika wanted to leave now, but found that she was unable to. Not when he was like this. Saying that he was troubled was an understatement. Taking another breath, she moved over to him and knelt down before him. His scent was heavily upon her senses, but she didn't move. She heard the shift in his movement as he turned to her.

"What are you doing?"

Erika remained motionless, "I...I offer myself to you, my lord."

Marcus quietly looked at the blond girl. She was obviously a devoted servant, but to do this? Perhaps she wanted something from him. It wouldn't surprise him. There had been many like that. But to him, she didn't seem that way. Somehow, his sense told him that she was truly concerned. He didn't know if it was a lycan trait or a hybrid ability, but it was there for certain. Returning his attention to the woman below him, he lowered down a bit and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Please, get up."

Erika obeyed and slowly arose along with the Elder, keeping her eyes lowered in the process.

"I...appreciate your concern. But I am okay. You need not do this."

Erika's eyes began to lift, but then shot back downward again. Marcus noticed this and removed his hand.

"What is you name?"

"Erika." she answered softly.

Marcus nodded, "Erika. Thank you for your concern. I have had much on my mind that needs to be addressed to the coven. But I worry about the possible consequences."

Erika jittered her head a bit, "We are your servants. Whatever you have to say, we will remain that."

"That's a possibility. But that too is in danger as well."

Erika clenched her hands tightly and then lifted her head up fully, taking in the Elder's deep gaze.

"If it helps...I will remain at you side."

Marcus cocked his head slightly at her words. Again, no deception, although there was fear there. But she was being honest, despite the fact that even she couldn't believe it.

"It does help. Thank you, Erika."

Erika gave another bow and left the room. She was completely baffled by what she declared. _'Why did I tell him all of that? I will remain by his side? My God.'_ But she meant every word of it. Which made her wonder what he meant about possible consequences. '_Consequences of what?'_

_-"A lot of things happened that night. Things that if I tell you now, you may __misunderstand__them. When I am brought to judgment, I will tell everyone. Be there to __find__ out."-_

She didn't know why, but what Selene spoke of must have had something still to do with what Marcus said_. But what?_ What could worry the Elder so? Whatever it was, she would do as said.

She would remain by his side...

* * *

Sisera stood by the subway entrance, waiting for the return of the sole lycan who could be their alpha. Before he left, Ethan had told her that he left the decision up to Michael, but that he would also stay with the pack now. Sisera for her part was glad to hear that he would remain. She had hoped that Ethan had resolved some of the pain he had gone through since his loss enough for him to be with them again. Ethan could be a great leader, much like Lucian. _'It has to be genetic.'_ As these thoughts finished in her mind, the shadow of the mentioned lycan appeared and was shortly followed by Ethan himself.

"Welcome back. You're a little late."

Ethan lowered the duffel bag on the ground nearby, "Sorry. I didn't expect that it would take so long."

That was an understatement. He had been out the entire afternoon. It was near to nightfall now. The exotic lycan placed a hand on her hip.

"You were thinking about it again, weren't you?"

Ethan didn't even try to hide it. "Yes." he replied somberly. "What else could I do?"

"I see that you're taking this seriously." she noted with a tone of humor in her voice"

Ethan shook his head, "Funny, Sisera. I have to be ready whether Michael chooses to stay or not. Speaking of which, where..."

The female lycan gave a secret smile, "I think they are still...resting."

Ethan looked up at her strangely for a moment before he sniffed the air soundlessly. The scents of body heat as well as traces of blood were strong enough to catch and the sounds of resting bodies confirmed what he thought.

"Oh. So that was what I heard."

Sisera blinked, "You heard her?"

Ethan nodded, "Just about. It was hypersonic, I think. But I wasn't able to discern it fully."

"You are lucky then. Many of the others still have bleeding ears from it."

"Well, someone has..."

A shuffle of noise suddenly caught their attention from above. The two turned back to the stairs and Ethan took a step up before taking in the scent coming from the sounds. Sisera took it in as well and recognized it instantly.

"Zhan!"

Indeed, it was the lycan male, staggering down the stairs into view before them. His clothes were tattered and worn, showing signs that he was in a heavy fight. Zhan's still lycan eyes focused on Sisera and then intently on Ethan.

"You...!"

With a snarl, he lunged down the stairs at him...


	19. Chapter XVIII

Disclaimer: See chapter one 

Sorry this took so long to upload. Getting used to the new formatting.

Chap. XVIII

"Shhhhhrrrraaaaaaarrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!!!!"

The battered lycan dove off from the top of the stair and tackled Ethan. Both lycans rolled over on the ground until Ethan managed to push Zhan off of him. Rising up, Ethan stood back a foot away from Zhan as he began to rise.

"What are you doing?!"

Zhan's response was another howl as he leapt up and lunged at Ethan once again. But this time, Ethan managed to grab his arms in mid-lunge and twisted back, hurling Zhan across and toward the bottom of the stairs. The other lycans heard the conflict and began to gather, forming a circle around the two. Zhan arose once again, more slowly this time.

"Zhan. Cut this out."

Zhan finally answered, but his response was partly growls.

"You...will...pay!"

His eyes narrowed in inward, showing the first signs of the Change. Zhan's hands were began the stretch and sharpen as his muscles and face bulged greatly. The others watched anxiously as Zhan completed his transformation, now a towering wolf of great size and ferocity. His fangs bristled in the dim light as he advanced on Ethan, who hadn't moved. The others were waiting for him to change as well, but Ethan did no such thing, causing them to howl at him.

"Zhan, stop this. I will not fight you."

With a howl, Zhan charged with inhuman speed, bearing down on Ethan. Ethan's knees bent slightly and as soon as Zhan came close, he shot his palm on Zhan incoming head and bounded over, flipping over to his back. The lycan roared in annoyance and turned back to him.

"Zhan. There were more important things to worry about then. Change..."

Another lunge cut Ethan off. This time, he wasn't fast enough to avoid the charge and Zhan slashed him across the chest. Ethan was hurled back against the circle, which pushed him back in. Zhan growled and prepare to strike when Sisera pushed through the crowd and stood in between them.

"Zhan, stop now. We can't deal with this now."

The lycan stood over, seeming to be indecision as to what to do. His gaze shifted from Sisera to Ethan and back again. Then with another enraged howl, Zhan turned tail and leapt over the other lycans, running away and disappearing into one of the tunnels.

"Zhan!"

Sisera called out to him, but Zhan was long gone now. Looking back on the floor, she saw Ethan struggling to rise, but failing due to the nasty gashes on his chest. Sisera moved over to him and helped him up.

"Get out of the way now!"

* * *

-"I suggest you two take the side exit."- 

-"You're…letting us go?"-

-"For now, kinsman. For now. But know this. I will find you both again. This I vow."-

-"Let's go."-

_'Oh this is too good to be true.' _This was the thought that ran through Octavia's mind as she watched the hidden surveillance tape brought to her by Lucas. The tape soon cut off and the two watching it stood in a brief silence.

"Have you shown this to anyone else?" Octavia asked.

Lucas shook his head, "No, my lady. I thought it best that you see it first."

"That was wise of you. But the implications of this must be discrete, you understand?" She curved a finger around his chin, causing him to become stiff as he responded.

"Of course. I understand."

The Death Dealer soon departed, leaving the vampiress with a solid grin on her face. This was more than what she could have hoped for. The Elder was not only aiding potential rebels and enemies, hiding it from the coven no less, but it seemed that he wasn't even a pure vampire anymore. It was just too sweet for her, but she had to focus in on her task now. Still, she couldn't help but feel glee by the situation.

_'You were careless, Marcus. I have you now.'_

Wasting no time, she went to the phone and began dialing. It was answered shortly on the end.

-"Octavia?"-

"Wait until you hear this."

* * *

The eyes of Michael slowly opened into the dim lighting. He automatically knew that night had just fallen. His eyes closed slightly and reopened. He still felt a little weak from earlier. Selene had practically drained him dry. Not that he didn't do any less. He still couldn't believe what he had done. What they had done. It was…powerful, to say the least. Vastly more so from Selene's second kiss. This was… Michael sighed, realizing that no words can describe it. To think, such actions would have sickened and repulsed him just four days ago. Now, he wondered if he would be able to do it again. With her. Only with her. He didn't need to know about the lycan or vampires traits of attachment to know that he would be with her for his entire life. And he couldn't think of anything better. Well, one thing… 

_She loves me…_

Closing his eyes to take in the sense of warmth, he soon lowered them to look at the beautiful vampiress that lay in his arms. Her cold body was still as her back was pressed against his body. Michael half-grinned, noticing that this was perhaps only the third time he had actually seen her asleep. Slowly, he raised his hand and brushed a few of her bangs across, trying to determine if she was still asleep or not. Seeing her eyes, they were still closed. Her lips still held traces of the blood she drank on. As he looked at her over, he couldn't help but be astounded by her beauty. Now, more than ever. His hand continued to drift over her hair, brushing it gently through his fingers. But when he reached her neck, he stopped and his eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Selene?"

Brushing the hair back further, his eyes soon widened in shock. On her neck were two black marks, both traced with blacked lines around like sprayed ink marks. He shook her more, trying to get her to move, but her eyes remained closed. Michael began to panic until an even darker realization dawned on him.

_Those were his bite marks…_

"Selene? Selene! SELENE!!!!!!!!!!"


	20. Chapter XIX

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

Chap.XIX

Marcus had regrouped the covens in the council hall. He had been contemplating this all day and night, but he still didn't feel any better about this now than he did before. Still it had to be done. _'No more secrets.'_ Gazing at the crowd, he saw that Octavia was absent. It caused him to feel good at first. Octavia wasn't exactly the best person for him to be around. But it was because of this that suspicions soon set in his mind. She should have been there. He called for everyone. Everyone had to know of the decisions he had to make. For them to have a continued future, this must happen. _Even if it cost him…_Ignoring Octavia's absence, Marcus began to address the council.

"The time has come to address issues that I hope to resolve soon. I have weighed the implications of what has occurred these past couple of days as well as the future of our two covens." He stopped and took a breath, "But first…"

"First, you will reveal yourself, abomination!"

Marcus's eyes widened as he and the entire assembly turned to the entrance. From there strode in Octavia, flanked by Lucas and a couple of armed Death Dealers

"Octavia. Explain yourself now."

"Why don't you, Marcus?" she spat at him accusingly. "Why don't you reveal what you really are? That's right. I know what you are now." She turned to look at the stunned crowd around them and continued, "Marcus is no longer a vampire. He is a lycan hybrid! An abomination! You will not find the truth in this creature."

The Elder practically roared, "Octavia…!"

The anger and rage he felt at that moment had broken through the fragile control he had over his hybrid psyche. Before he knew it, the striking blue eyes of the Elder had darkened and became as black as night. Octavia saw this and reacted quickly by pointing at him

"See!" she screeched. "See his eyes!"

The others surrounding them all saw this and Marcus saw too late his error. His eyes closed and when they opened, they were as they were before. Addressing the crowd…

"It is true. I have been changed during my…"

Octavia cut him off, "See, he admits it! He can not be our elder. He is not even a true vampire!"

The fury began to return again, but he kept it in check this time. _Barely…_

"Octavia, I warn you…"

"You will do nothing, creature."

This caused Marcus's fury to drop and the others to gasp at the voice. Emerging from the shadows behind Octavia came a handsome, dark-haired man. His features were handsome and his eyes literally had dark intentions behind them.

"Kraven."

Kraven strode out in the center just before the council and addressed the council himself, "People, despite what you have heard, I am not your enemy." Pointing at Marcus, "He is. Everything that has happened has been according to his designs. I managed to discover this plot and barely escaped with my life."

"How dare you…!"

"Silence freak! You do not belong here." Waving his arm, the aristocratic vampire motioned for the Death Dealers. "Take him away until we can decide how to dispose of it." Kraven ordered.

Marcus looked at the group surrounding him. As an Elder, both he and they knew that they didn't stand a chance against him. And those few survivors who had seen Michael in action knew that Marcus could literally crush them all. But that wouldn't do anything except turn the people against him further. _'They were probably counting on that.'_ There was an elaborate deception here that's for certain. And it came from those two. He had to uncover the veil they set over themselves and reveal them for what they really were. And if that meant surrendering to them, then so be it.

"Don't make this hard on yourself." Octavia snickered.

Marcus simply resigned to their capture and they lead him away. But not before giving her one final glance. But it wasn't through vampire eyes. It was through hybrids.

_'It will be hard on you, I promise.'_

* * *

Michael stood outside of the medical ward, unmoving and not even breathing a sound. Every now and again, his hand would clench and unclench, but nothing else beyond that. Ethan stepped out to see this and felt a great swell of pity for the hybrid. His body was bandaged from the wounds inflicted by Zhan, but nothing he felt now could even compare with the agony Michael felt. He couldn't imagine how he felt right now. Or…perhaps he could.

"I…killed her."

Ethan looked intently at Michael as he whispered those word and more, "I should have…shouldn't have…I…"

Ethan moved directly in front of him, "Michael, don't. There was no way you could have known this would happen. You will not blame yourself or second guess things now."

"You don't understand. I should have known. Selene once told me…a bite on a vampire by a lycan or vice versa would be fatal. I'm a hybrid." He shook his head in despair, "I should have…"

"Michael, did you initiate it or did Selene?"

Michael's head snapped up in surprise and finally met Ethan's glance. It wasn't a question he expected and certain not one he felt comfortable answering. But despite this, he lowered his head and responded softly.

"I did."

"Did you force yourself on her?"

A slight frown grew at the thought of that, "No."

"I didn't think so. She knew this more than anything. His voice softened, "…yet she risked it for one moment with you."

The words entered his head, but it didn't comfort him in the slightest. But Ethan continued.

"She's not dead. We don't know what is happening to her, but as far as we know, she is still alive." He placed his hands on the hybrid's shoulders, "Don't go feeling sorry for yourself. Especially now."

Michael slowly raised his head once again and this time, it remained up. Ethan gave a reassuring nod to which Michael returned. Whispering…

"Can…I see her?"

"She's still unconscious, but yes."

Michael grabbed the handle of the knob, but it took him another minute to turn it and enter in. There on the bed lay the dark vampiress. Her eyes were lid shut as if she was asleep and she remained immobile. Her neck still bore the sprayed black mark that surrounded the now sealed bite. But in that, Michael saw the truth of Ethan's words. If she was able to heal, then she must still be alive. _'Then why isn't she awake?'_ Michael berated mentally. Sounds of commotion could be heard, causing Ethan to turn. He knew that Sisera was mobilizing the pack in order to get them out of there. _But where to?_ That's another question. Ethan himself didn't know, but he realized that he would have to figure that out later. The scouts that had been sent to Ordoghaz have reported no activity whatsoever. They didn't know what that means, but they weren't going to waste the opportunity to escape. Looking back at Michael, he saw that he was kneeling down beside the bed with his hands enclosed around hers. It didn't take a rocket scientist to realize that Michael wasn't going to go or do anything without her.

"We'll find a way to move her along with us."

"I'll stay here." Michael stated simply.

"I know." Ethan replied. Turning his head, he looked out on the moving groups. With a sigh of conviction, he said, "Leave everything to me."

Ethan stepped out to do what he had to do. What that was, he couldn't say. But the time had come for him…to lead.

"Thank you…for everything." Michael said softly. Ethan heard it and replied.

"Don't thank me yet. This night has only just begun." He gave a thin smile, "But you're welcome."

* * *

A half an hour after their invasion into the council, Octavia and Kraven rejoined in her private room. Everyone was still confused as to what was going on and as a result of that, no one questioned them or anything else for that matter. A void had been left within the covens and these two were going to fill it.

"I must say this worked out a lot better than I could have imagined." the vampiress jested. "Not one person spoke out against us."

"They're simple fools, as oblivious as the humans are now." Kraven added. He was now cloaked in the robes of an elder. "Which is all the better. Now for the final phase of the plan."

The lycans?" Octavia muttered.

"I've been tracking their movements after that night. I barely managed to escape Viktor's wrath, but I have to thank Selene for doing the job for me. And she made good bait for that creature and his brethren. They came for her and that lycan went on a rampage. Foolish animal. He would have been killed if not for me." He held up a small mechanical device, "And thanks to the transmitter I tagged him with, I know exactly where they are."

Octavia blinked lightly, "You are going to lead them yourself? That doesn't sound like you."

"A worthy elder needs to be able to lead." he smiled. "And I plan on going out there to finish things between me and…Michael." He said that name like a curse and Octavia took quick note of it.

"You mean the one with Selene?" She smiled darkly, "Vindictive, aren't you?"

"I want to make sure my queen is brought back here." he shot back. "And he will be the perfect scapegoat. I'll kill him and the other lycans and that will make us perfect to be the new elders of the covens."

Octavia mused aloud, "A coven for each of us, then."

This time, it was Kraven who blinked at her. "And here I thought you just wanted to see Marcus suffer."

"I do. But this is an added bonus. We will each get what we want. We both get to see our enemies die and reign unquestioned among the great covens."

The door creaked slightly, causing the two of them to turn and see Erika enter inside. She came in before them and knelt down before Kraven.

"You have returned, my lord."

His looked at her with a hint of disdain and annoyance, "Oh you. Prepare the banquet hall. We will feast upon our return."

"As you wish, my lord."


	21. Chapter XX

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

Chap. XX

Soon everything he had worked for will be his. His ambition was the driving force and it has served him well. He survived the wars, the lycan and even the Elders. And now he was on the way to sealing his victory. All that was left for him to do was to wipe out the lycans, destroy the abomination, and reclaim his queen.

_'Selene…'_

He would have her, no matter what she thought. She was his. He would claim her as his mate and they would rule the vampires forever. Soon, he will have everything. He'll even get the extra bonus of eliminating his rival, the abomination. A creature that should have died long ago. Even now, he loathed to even speak the name of this creature.

"Michael…"

The car soon came to a halt as he signaled the driver to stop. The door opened and Kraven stepped out, the robes he wore bristling in the draft wind as he did. Turning around, he watched three trucks roll down behind him and stop. The back doors opened up and troops of Death Dealers stormed out and stationed before him. Lucas was in the lead and standing directly before Kraven.

"This is the night were it all ends." Kraven announced. "The lycans must be wiped out and the abomination destroyed. This will be the birth of a new order for us all." He raised his fist into the air, "To the new order!"

"To the new order!"

* * *

_Ordoghaz…_

As his former warriors had gone off into battle, Marcus sat silently within the cell he had been imprisoned in. His arms and legs were chained, but that didn't matter to him. He knew he was strong enough to break them. Hell, he had the strength to subdue the entire mansion if he chose. He was fortunate than no one remembered just how powerful an elder was, much less a hybrid. But that would have done more harm than good. And running away was unacceptable. He had to reclaim his coven and deal with the traitors.

"Now isn't this a sight?"

_'Speak of the devil…'_

The chamber door open and Octavia strode in, an amused smile on her lips. "The last Elder of the vampire clan behind bars and in chains."

"Is that what this was about for you, Octavia?" Marcus pried. "Seeing me suffer?"

"You caused me a great deal of suffering so I only see fit to return it." she said in reply.

"Why?"

Her eyes widened and she shrieked, "You refused me! Me! Of all people, you rejected me!" Her eyes blazed in anger, "Over and over again. All because you're in love with a corpse!"

Now it was the elder's turn to be surprised, "What?"

"You thought I didn't know." she sneered. "I knew. All of it. It was forbidden, but you still saw fit to have her over me."

Marcus's eyes narrowed in realization. So now he knew her motive. It was jealousy. Jealousy because he chose to love another rather than her. Even if it was against the Covenant.

"And then when she died, you still loved her." Octavia raved on. "I've had enough! Now I and Kraven will rule while you will suffer, just as I have." Her grin returned, "Provided Kraven doesn't want you dead afterward."

"You honestly think you can trust him?" Marcus questioned. He knew what Kraven was like. For Kraven, he wanted power. Such a thirst would not be quenched easily. That was why there are three Elders instead of one. _Were three..._

"Why not? He's gotten me this far."

He noticed the dark glint in her eyes and sensed something wrong. "What do you mean?"

Her grin became a smile and she moved to the exit of the prison.

"That's for me to know."

* * *

_Abandoned train station_

Movement was constant underground as the lycans packed what things they could in order to leave. A couple of lycans were used to this as they had done it before over the years before. But many were younger lycans and were disorganized. That was where Sisera and Ethan came in. The two of them directed the others where they were supposed to go. Ethan had learned that one of the tracks led off to the surface a couple of miles away. They would travel in the morning toward the coast and ship away. _Perhaps to __America?_ Ethan wasn't sure. All he could think about now was getting them out of there now.

"We're almost done here." Sisera informed him. "The last of the supplies is being moved now."

Ethan nodded, "Okay. If we go fast, we could be outside before sunrise. That'll give us some extra time."

"What about Michael?"

"Michael won't come without Selene. So we bring her." He looked toward the former medical bay, "That simple."

A sudden vibration caught their attentions and they could just make out the sounds of movement coming from one of the upper tunnel-ways.

"You were saying." Sisera frowned.

"Get the others moving. I'll go back for Michael."

Sisera looked at him in surprise, "You can't go back alone. We should join…"

Ethan shook his head, "No. I don't want to risk any more than necessary."

"By yourself?" Sisera grabbed hold of his arm. "That's crazy. You can't…"

Ethan stopped, but didn't turn to her. "I can. I have to do what best for the others. That's why I'm going alone. Michael is important. And Selene is important to him." His voice lowered. "I'm expendable."

Sisera whirled him around and glared at him angrily, "How stupid are you?!"

"Sisera, stop it." He grabbed hold of her shoulders in order to calm her down, "You know that this is best. Our species is dying. I will not have anymore die on me. Not here."

Sisera's glare disappeared and she lowered her head, releasing him in the process. He in turn let go of her shoulders and turned again.

"Besides, you know me. You know that this is what I do best. Now go already."

Sisera lifted her head up, "Are you ordering me?"

It was a simple question, but it spoke in varying degrees. Ethan was silent for a moment and then firmly answered.

"Yes, I am."

Sisera smiled, "Just making sure."

* * *

_'What did she mean?'_ Marcus pondered some time after Octavia had left. It could have been nothing, or even yet, a ploy of Octavia to make him think there was something. But it didn't seem that way. There was something else that he didn't know about. Something about her smile indicated as such, that she had some hidden secret. _But what could that…?_

Suddenly, the lights and power flickered off, surprising Marcus to his feet (or at least as close as he could) he heard the sounds of the guards outside move away, leading him to believe that something was definitely up. Even more surprising was when the prison door opened and Erika stood before him.

"You."

Wasting little time, the blond vampiress moved to the chains and unlocked then with a key. Marcus shook the chains off and stood before her.

"Why?"

Erika lowered her head, somewhat shyly. "Because I promised that I would."

_'Then there is hope after all.'_ "We must stop Kraven before it's too late." he said as he moved to the door. However, Erika remained still and unmoving and Marcus stopped to look at her saddened face. _'She must feel lost now.'_ With everything that had been going on, he didn't blame her. He had to fix this. It was his duty. Raising a hand to her, he softly commanded.

"Come. It's not safe for you to be here now."

The girl blinked with surprise and then she stepped before him, her face no longer sad.

"As you wish, my lord."


	22. Chapter XXI

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

Chap. XXI

Erika followed the Elder into a car that was in one of the parking lot underneath the mansion. When she freed Marcus, she was afraid that he would leave her there just as Kraven had. She felt so elated that he asked her to come that she couldn't even think straight. But as they entered the vehicle, her thoughts became troubled. As Marcus started the engine, he glanced at her and saw her discomfort.

"What is it?"

The girl's eyes seemed to wander a bit before she answered, "I heard you and Octavia talking."

Marcus lowered his eyes. He thought that she was disturbed over the fact that she had helped him, possibly turning away from the coven. But it seemed that it was something else. Something more personal…

Erika saw his hardened gaze and quickly replied, "I do not presume…"

"But you do." he said, cutting her off. Erika seemed to stiffen more until Marcus looked forward, his gaze now softening. "Nevertheless, I will tell you. Octavia is jealous because I chose an elder instead of her."

Erika's mouth opened wide with shock, "An Elder? You mean…"

"Yes. Amelia was my beloved."

* * *

Michael had not budged since he was let in the room and he was kneeling beside Selene, holding her hand. Her condition seemed to be worsening, the black mark on her neck seemed to have spread across. Despite Ethan's earlier words, he still felt responsible for what had happened to her. He was so swept up in his emotions that he didn't even think of the possible consequences. He had started it by that single kiss, so he was to blame for it all.

_'Selene. I am so sorry.'_

He lowered his head, almost missing the vibrations and sounds coming in a distance away. _'They're here.'_ His head lifted up and craned toward the doorway. The sounds were closing in, but they were still far off. He wasn't sure how many vampires there were, but he did know they couldn't stay there. They had to go, now. Standing up, he swept his arms under Selene's body and lifted her up. He soon sensed something in close. Someone's coming right up at the door. Michael's eyes began to blacken until he caught the scent of the person. Just then, the door swung open and just as he thought, it was Ethan.

"Ready to go?"

Michael looked down at Selene. She had protected him throughout all of this. Now it was his turn to protect her.

"Yes. We're ready."

None of them notice her hand twitch slightly…

* * *

Erika was in a total shock at what he said. After everything that had happened, she didn't think much else could surprise her. Seems that she was wrong.

"But…the Covenant…" 

"The Covenant." Marcus muttered with some disdain. "I know. Such a union was as forbidden as a union between vampire and lycan. I am the descendant of the Covinus bloodline. I was born and raised by my father, the first vampire Corvinus. Before that time, the Covenant was still in its infancy, reducing our intake of blood to only animals. But many rejected that and fighting broke out. My father managed to subdue the rebels and talk with them, convincing them that what had to be done there was the best for our clan." His eyes softened further, "Sadly, he was killed when an assassin caught him."

Erika sat quietly, listening to the Elder's story. _'Why is he telling me all of this?'_ Vampires were forbidden to search about their past, but here Marcus was flat-out telling her. He continued…

"But before this, he enlisted me, Amelia and Viktor as the Elders in order to keep the Covenant upheld throughout the centuries. I fell in love with her there, but according to the law, I was not to take a mate within the hierarchy. To do so would shift the balance of power between the three of us. But I couldn't help loving her regardless. We kept it secret for a time until the first time of my Awakening. I hadn't realized that our memories were transferred to each of the other Elders." His gaze now hardened, "Viktor took advantage of that and vowed to keep it silent. But in return, a new law was added that lycans and vampires were never to mate. I had no problems dealing with that at first, but over the years, I saw the error of my ways. Viktor subjugated the lycans and made them slaves. At first, they didn't mind. But then came the incident with Lucian and Viktor's daughter, Sonja. I was unable to stop it, since doing so would destroy both Amelia and myself." Lowering his head, "In that way, Viktor reigned over us as well."

"Why…" Erika didn't know how much more of this she could listen to. "Why are you…telling me all of this?"

Marcus raised his head slightly, "Because someone has to know. Because I trust you to decide what to do with that information. I don't know what will happen tonight. For all I know, this may be the end of the entire vampire coven." His head shifted toward the window, "Or just as bad, our ways. But I will not let that happen. A change is coming. I want to make sure that someone is ready for it."

"But…I'm just a servant…"

"A loyal servant." He now turned to her and gazed into her eyes, speaking softly and sincerely. "If it is one thing that I do not want to die, is that faith and trust."

"My lord…" was all she could whisper. _'Is this what Selene felt like?'_

Marcus then placed a hand over hers briefly, showing his reassurance in her. He then moved it away and turned the key of the car.

"Let's go. Time to face the change."

* * *

The troop of Death Dealers descended into the sewer entrance and onto a subway track, with Kraven in their midst. The vampire searched around looking for their prey. The scent of lycans was thick in the air, so they knew they were in the right place. Now all that was left was to find them. Find them and eliminate them. Kraven lightly tapped his gun, one of the few prototypes with silver nitrate. Kahn had only made a few that night before he was killed so only some of the Death Dealers had it. But it would be enough to finish off the lycans once and for all. His hand slid over to the trigger. He smiled as he though of how the night would end. The lycans will all be eradicated, Marcus would be taken care of and he would rule over the vampire covens. _'And Michael…'_ His smile widened. He had a bullet especially for him. One right into his skull.

"We're close" Lucas whispered to him.

The others heard him and lifted their guns high, becoming more alert. They reached a subway station that appeared to have been abandoned for years. Except that someone has been using it recently. The scent of the lycans was strong here. _'Then where the hell are they?'_ Lucas grumbled in thought. Suddenly, a motion of movement caught his eye.

"There!"

Kraven saw it as well. Two figures carrying a third. He faintly recognized the person in the lead, but that's not what had his attention. It was the second person. Blond, messy hair, sad eyes, boyish features… _'Michael!'_ And he was holding Selene in his arms!

Rage wasted no time in his thoughts as he roared, "Shoot him down!!!"

And that's when the gunfire began…


	23. Chapter XXII

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

Chap. XXII

"Shoot him down!"

The gunfire began immediately, causing Ethan and Michael to duck and dodge the stream of bullets. They both found refuge behind the subway car and hid away from the bullets. Michael quickly scanned Selene's body to make sure she wasn't hit and to his short relief, she wasn't. The lycan hunters began to close in on them, shooting all the way.

"We can't stay here." Ethan replied shortly. His eyes gazed over to a tunnel in the far right. "Michael, I'm going to make a run for it and draw away as many as I can. As soon as I do, I want you to go down that tunnel. You'll reach an opening with another tunnel above you. Follow it and you should be able to catch up to the rest of the pack."

Michael turned to him with wide eyes, but Ethan cut him off, "Don't argue with me. Just do it."

Michael shook his head, "I can't just leave you here."

Ethan sighed, really wishing he didn't have to go through this argument, "Yes, you can. Yes you will."

More shooting cut their talk short and they cowered down against the car further. As they ducked down, Michael continued, "There has to be another way. I can't just abandon you."

"You don't have a choice." Ethan replied, hearing the footsteps come closer, "If you want Selene to survive, you will."

"Ethan!"

"Lucian! For once, leave it to me."

Michael blinked, surprised that Ethan had called him Lucian. It wasn't until that moment that he realized that he was thinking Lucian's thoughts, speaking his words. The words of a brother that didn't want to abandon his own kin. But there was no choice. Ethan took a short peek out and gave Michael and Selene a short glance.

"Tell Selene…it's been fun."

With that, Ethan leaped out of the back, surprising the incoming forces and buying him some running time. The surprise quickly faded and the Death Dealers fired upon him. Ethan forced his entire body in that run, barely escaping the shower of bullets behind him as he dashed into the tunnel. A group of Death Dealers followed him in, giving Michael the chance to make his move and run the opposite direction. Kraven saw this and gave the order to fire, but Michael was well along and gone. Frustrated, Kraven calls Lucas to him.

"I want him dead. But Selene you are to bring to me. Unharmed."

Lucas blinked. _'Selene? Unharmed?'_ The very thought didn't bode well with him, but he had his orders. Calling a group with him, Lucas went down the tunnel where Michael had disappeared into with Selene. Meanwhile, Kraven looked back at the tunnel Ethan had gone into.

"Come. We have lycans to kill."

* * *

Ethan dashed through the tunnel and turned of to the left where he stopped. Catching his breath, he began to sniff in the air. Despite the dampness of the sewer tunnels, he was still able to detect the Death Dealers closing in on him. Their movements however, were a bit hesitant, showing that they were looking out for him. Ethan had been down there long enough to get a reasonable memory of the tunnel system so he knew his way around. He was just lucky that none of the bullets hit him or they would tracked him down in seconds from his wound.

"I thought it was you. I thought you died a long time ago lycan."

_'That voice…Kraven.'_ Ethan peeked over to see the vampire leader standing in the tunnel clearing flanked by several Death Dealers.

"How fitting it is that I get to kill you the same way I killed Lucian. Do you want to know how he died?" Kraven continued to look around, a toothy grin forming on his face. "On his knees, begging for his pathetic life. I think shooting a bullet in his head was the best thing that could have happened to him."

Ethan felt his anger rage, so much so that his pupils narrowed in response. Ethan clenched his fist against the wall. _'No. This is…not the time…Calm…down…'_ He shut his eyes tightly, concentrating hard to prevent the Change from occurring. His fingers twitched within his fist, but it soon stopped and Ethan opened his eyes calmly, his pupils back to normal. Unfortunately, his now relaxed hand brushed against some debris alongside the wall and the pieces fell into the water. One of the Death Dealers heard it and pointed his direction. Realizing this, Ethan quickly shot further down the tunnel, dodging the new round of gunfire behind him.

_'Michael…please be okay.'_

* * *

Michael had managed to loose the Death Dealers far down the tunnel. He reached the opening Ethan mentioned and looked up. Another tunnel was just over his head and a ladder was lined nearby. But rather than use it, Michael leaped up to the tunnel and stepped in. He looked back and briefly remembered the time when Selene pushed him out of a window. He never would have thought that he'd survive the fall, much less land on his feet. Now here he was, jumping up to such heights. _'How things have changed.'_ He quickly rushed through the tunnel where it began to curve around in various directions. But ultimately, he reached a lower opening. Bashing it in, he jumped out and landed on a separate rail of tracks. Just up ahead, he saw what few remained of the pack leaving down the tunnel. Sisera was there as well and upon Michael's landing she rushed back to him.

"What happened? Where's Ethan?"

Michael breathed an answer, "The vampires caught us in. He distracted them long enough for us to escape."

Sisera blinked in surprise, realizing that he must have sent Michael away so that he could do things on his own. _Again…_

"I'm going back."

Sisera gasped, "No. He went through a lot so that you could escape. We have to go."

Michael looked back, "I can't. I can't leave him behind." The lycan part of him, the part of him that was Lucian, wanted to go back. But it was Michael himself that realized that he had to go back. Ethan had saved them so many times. He had to help him now. Sisera saw the firm resolve in his eyes and didn't argue. Michael looked at her and then at the vampire in his arms.

"Take care of her, please." he pleaded.

Sisera looked at Selene briefly and gave Michael a solemn nod. Michael slowly moved his arms into hers and brushed a lock of her hair. A look of care flashed across his eyes and he rushed back toward the opening.

_'I'll be back, Selene. I promise.'_

* * *

Ethan was now in trouble. The Death Dealers were close on his tail, not letting him leave their sights for a minute. He didn't know whether they had bad aim or he had extreme luck that he was able to continue to elude the gunfire, but he did know that wouldn't keep up for long. The lycan nearly tripped as he turned down the right tunnel and saw a dark opening within. It would be a risk, but he had to take it. The darkness might make them reluctant to follow for a while, giving him the few minutes he needed.

_'It's better than nothing right now.'_

He entered the darkness and wallowed in. It was too dark for his eyes at the moment so he had to rely on his other senses to get him through. He heard faint dripping in the distance and moved toward it. A dim lighting caught his attention and he moved toward it, ultimately finding himself in some sort of stack opening. A dirty window was over his head and tunnels were all around him.

"A break, finally."

Unfortunately, his hope was cut short when a low growling caught his ears. Eyes flashed out of one of the tunnels and a massive frame stalked out into the opening. Ethan grimaced as the creature continued to snarl at him.

"Zhan."


	24. Chapter XXIII

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

* * *

Chap. XXIII

* * *

-0-

"Zhan…"

Ethan stood across from the slowly approaching lycan, who was snarling and growing at him with every step he took. Ethan quickly recalled their last encounter and took a step back. But that caused the angry lycan to take two steps forward. Ethan stopped in place and faced him down, hoping to discourage him before it was too late.

"Zhan. Death Dealers are coming. We have to leave now."

The lycan only edged closer, beginning to circle around Ethan as he spoke. His eyes showed only ferocity and his claws twitched rapidly. Ethan kept his eyes glued to Zhan, knowing that loss of eye contact would mean certain attack and possible death.

"Zhan, we don't have time for this. If we don't leave now, we'll both be killed."

Nothing. Zhan just circled him, seeming oblivious to Ethan's words. Ethan began to tense. Zhan could attack any minute now. He was just prolonging it for his own satisfaction. _'Satisfaction for what?__ What could he be so incensed about?'_ Surely the fact that Ethan left him behind couldn't have brought this hatred about. After all, Ethan had to get the others to safety. Even if Zhan cared nothing about Selene or even Michael, he would have at least cared about…

_'Of course!'_

However, this sudden realization caused him to blink, losing track of the stalking lycan for a half a second. _'Damn!'_ His eyes were barely able to register in that time frame when he was suddenly hurled across the area with great force. His body slid on the concrete ground and rolled. As Ethan stopped rolling, he felt the shear of pain across his chest. Looking down at himself, he saw his shirt and coat was torn partially, but luckily the claws didn't get too deep into his skin for it to be fatal. _'I don't feel lucky.'_ he thought grimly. He began to lift himself up when he was suddenly smashed down again. Zhan had tackled him down and now had him pinned to the floor. Ethan was literally face to face with the snarling lycan, with the canine jaws steadily approaching him. _'Please let me be right about this.'_

"You're in love with her, aren't you?" he said painfully. "Sisera."

Zhan stopped approaching, indicating that Ethan had finally gotten through to him. 'So it is true.' Ethan continued.

"I am not your rival, Zhan. But what would Sisera think about what you are doing?"

Zhan snapped and snarled, but approached no more. Ethan grimaced at the pressure the lycan was applying to his wounded body, but he refused to look away. Finally, Zhan lifted himself off of Ethan, letting out an anguished howl. The cry stretched out for a long time and then ceased. Zhan looked down at Ethan once again and backed away, giving him room to rise. Ethan was glad for that. It seemed that love was playing an integral part in these events as of late.

**Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam! ****Bam! Bam!**

Suddenly, Zhan's body lurched forward and the lycan gave more pained cries as the silver bullets ripped into his body. From behind, a group of Death Dealers with Kraven in the front had unloaded a round on him. Zhan crumpled on the floor and struggled to rise, but the vampire leader strode over to him and raised his gun to his head. Then without so much as a blinked, he pulled the trigger.

"No!"

Zhan's body twitched to the side and fell to the ground still. Ethan kept struggling to lift himself from the floor, but the injuries from Zhan were still burning in him. Kraven's gaze soon shifted over to him and the Death Dealers move in around him. Ethan looked up at them, seeing that he was virtually doomed at this point.

"So it is you." Kraven stated. Looking at the Death Dealer, he dismissed them and was now left alone with the wounded lycan. Kraven looked him over, waving his gun barrel before him.

"It's been awhile…cousin."

* * *

Michael didn't expect to rush off so quickly. The blood in his veins was now boiling. Not in the same way he felt when he was with Selene. This was different. There was excitement, but it was the dreaded kind. As he dashed through the tunnels, he let the Change overtake him. His frame bulked, his fingers clawed and his skin darkened. His eyes had changed long ago, replacing the soft, almost sad human eyes with the frightening darkness of a vampire-lycan hybrid. His senses became inflamed, as the entire environment seemed to enter into his mind. This was his terrain now. And as such, the advantage was his. Any one that got in his way would be dealt with, swiftly and finally.

_'Huh?'_

The hybrid paused in his tracks, turning his head into an adjourning tunnel. Someone was down there. A powerful urge began to drive him, telling him to go down that tunnel. But he had to find Ethan…He began to move on, but stopped again. _A familiar scent…_It was drawing him down the opposing tunnel. Michael frowned within. He had to get to Ethan. But this feeling was too strong for him to ignore. He had to go. The indecision was only slowing things down. Growling, he turned down to the second tunnel, following his feelings and senses. They led him through the tunnel into another opening area. It was somewhat wide, with a hatch and ladder on the opposite end as well as another tunnel opening. But what Michael saw before him was what made him freeze. On the opposite side, staring at him the other end of the chamber, with a female figure beside him…was Marcus. And his eyes were blackened too.

"We meet again, Michael."

* * *

"I thought you'd died a long time ago."

Kraven stood over Ethan, gun still readied in his grip. Ethan glared up at him with such malice that he would have attacked him without thought if not for the gun waving in front of him as a reminder of his situation.

"You should have died a long time ago." Ethan spat back.

Kraven merely smirked and stood still beside him, "Oh please. Even you knew how much of a fool Lucian was, believing that he could control me."

"I believe only this." Ethan replied, his voice narrowing. "You lived much, much longer than you should have. You should have died in that forest."

"Forest?" Kraven asked questioningly. His eyes wavered as he searched his memory and he laughed, "Ah, ha! So that's your motivation. That b$&h in the forest was yours. Well, look at it this way." He held the gun trained on the lycan's head.

"You'll soon join her…in hell."

Ethan suddenly lurched forward, grabbing hold of Kraven's leg. However, his hold was weak and Kraven didn't fall. Kraven snarled briefly and then grinned.

"This is exactly how your brother died. Groveling at my…Guuuuaaaaaahhhhhhhh!"

The cry erupted when Ethan reared his arm back and struck Kraven's leg. However, the true blow came when a hidden switchblade shot out of his sleeve and stabbed deep into Kraven's thigh. He then released the handle and swiped his arm up, knocking Kraven's gun away. The vampire staggered back and slipped as Ethan struggled to rise. When he returned from his house, he had taken a slight detour into the underworld where the battle had erupted, in search of the body of his brother. Amidst the carnage and bloodshed of the area, he found it, riddled with bullets and beginning to decay. After a moment of silence, he left the area as it was, as a reminder to the tragedy of the fighting. But not before he obtained the switch blade weapon of Lucian, which had been tossed aside on the floor near his body. Along with the bloodstains that were left on it, with the scent of his current opponent on it. In seems that even in the face of his death, Lucian continued to defy the vampires.

_He would do no less…_

Now up on his feet, Ethan breathed heavily as he looked at the wounded Kraven, who was searching for his lost gun. Ethan glared at Kraven briefly as he retrieved the lost weapon. A click from it alerted Kraven's attention and he froze at seeing that the tables had turned on him. Ethan looked at the gun and then back at Kraven who was struggling to his feet while prying the blade out of his thigh. But Kraven was suddenly surprised when Ethan took out the clip and tossed it away. He then pointed upward and fired the remaining bullet, shattering the glass window above. As Kraven backed away from the falling glass, Ethan continued to stare upward, whispering one word.

"Run…"

Kraven blinked, but his surprise was brief when he looked up as well. Surprise turned to realization and sudden panic and fear. Momentarily forgetting the pain in his leg, he bolted from the chamber in terror, not bothering the even look at Ethan's eyes, which had narrowed from the sight he saw above.

_A full moon…_

* * *

Michael and Marcus stood across the chamber, face to face. Their eyes revealed nothing of their intentions; only darkness. From behind Marcus near the hatch, Erika watched the scene with a bit of nervousness and fear. She had never seen a fully-transformed hybrid and now that Michael was standing there, she had every reason to be fearful. Though his features were mostly unchanged, she saw the savageness and ferocity his face showed. And the eyes…those pitch-black eyes had always disconcerted her. She felt a strong desire to move back out the hatch and run, but refrained from doing so, unwilling to leave the Elder alone no matter how she felt. The silence between the two was tense as they simply stared at one another. Finally, Marcus spoke again, somewhat strained at withholding his own Change mostly.

"I am not your enemy."

Michael remained immobile, coldly staring at him. Erika's fear grew. Would they fight each other now? She knew Marcus didn't want that, but it was hard to tell with the hybrid standing so formidably before him. For all she knew, the Michael she had seen earlier was gone, replaced by this frightening creature. Then in a weird display, Michael cocked his head to the side slightly.

_Click, click_

The two hybrids suddenly turned as a troop of Death Dealers stormed out of the second tunnel, lead by Lucas. Seeing the two hybrids, they lifted their weapons and took aim. Michael snarled ravenously at them and they fired. Marcus, being the wiser and more in control, hid behind a stone pillar, but not before shoving Erika back into the hatch.

**_"!"_**

Michael on the other hand, was pelted with a rain of bullets and the silver shot through parts of his body. Michael's angry snarl became a pained roar and forced him to back away, bullets still flying at him as he retreated…

* * *

Further away from the battle, the anguished roar was heard by the retreating lycans. Sisera turned and looked back, not recognizing the cry at all until she realized that the cry was neither lycan nor vampire. That could only mean one thing. Michael was trouble.

And that's when the eyes of Selene, whose body was resting on a cot they were dragging, snapped open in response.


	25. Chapter XXIV

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

Chap. XXIV

_It has been too long…_

The Change came to him in full force. After years of suppressing his bestial side for centuries, it had now come out with a vengeance. His muscles bulged and tore his clothes apart, revealing dark, silvery fur. His mouth and nose stretched out together and sharp canine fang grew from it. His hands twisted and claw sprouted from his fingers. Now complete, Ethan seemed to crouch low in rest, but in truth, he was tracking down Kraven. Smell, feel, taste…It all came back to him. The vampire's wound was like a beacon for him and Ethan had no intention of letting him escape. The time had come. Kraven was finally his prey. With a snarl, Ethan rushed in the tunnel after him

_Let the hunt begin…_

* * *

The Death Dealers continued to fire in on the two hiding hybrids, inching in closer. Marcus growled inwardly. It was ironic really that a warrior group that was trained to hunt down lycans was now gunning him, a vampire Elder, down. But he was no longer vampire, at least fully. And both Kraven and Octavia have deceived them. He will deal with them in due time, but for now he had to get back his people.

"Stop this. Kraven and Octavia have tricked you for their own ends. Listen to me."

"Don't listen to him." Lucas ordered the troops. "He's lied to us before. We can't fall for their trickery again."

Marcus moved to step out and confront the vampire, but another round of bullets stopped him short. He growled again, upset that he was trapped here. But even as both elder and hybrid, he doubted he was fast enough to avoid a thousand bullets coming at him at all sides. He looked over at Michael, who seemed to be breathing raggedly. Blood was in various parts of his body, though he couldn't see them all. Even if the silver didn't kill him, the wounds might. He didn't know how long it would take for hybrid to heal, but he hoped it was quick. Back to the advancing force, he called out again.

"I am your Elder! I command you to stop."

The men leveled their weapons to shoot again. Lucas was about to order them to fire when he noticed one of the Death Dealers with a lower gun and head. It was Victor.

"Victor, what are you doing?" Lucas questioned.

"I…I…" He took a deep breath, "I don't think I can do this."

Lucas's eyes widened and flashed vampiric blue, "What?!"

The young Death Dealer shook his head mildly, "I…Everything that has happened, everything that is happening…It doesn't seem right." He firmly added, "_This_ doesn't seem right."

Lucas brushed past the group and stood up to him face to face, "Are you telling me…that you are siding with them?"

Near panic hit the vampire's eyes, but he shakily held his ground, "I don't know. But…I do know…he is our Elder. The last. Can we truly do this?"

This stunned Lucas, which was soon followed by slowly rising anger. But that anger flared hotter when he saw a few of the other Death Dealer lower their weapons and murmur amongst themselves. The Death Dealer couldn't believe this. 'How could they be so foolish? He is not our Elder!' He looked over to the ones that were still loyal to him and waved his hand. At the signal, those Death Dealers turned on the few that questioned Lucas and leveled their guns on him. Victor was shocked by this, but not as much so as when Lucas raised his gun on him. His own teacher!

"Lucas?"

Lucas frowned, "If you're not on our side, then you're against us." He motioned his head, "Hold them here while we finish this."

At this command, a few of the Death Dealers circled the rebels, still holding their guns on them. Victor was too shocked to believe what had happened and was promptly put in with the group. With that settled, Lucas returned his attention to the hybrids, only to find Marcus right in front of them. During the interruption, Marcus had slipped out and moved right before them without so much as a whisper of sound or a flicker of movement. The Death Dealers swiftly raised their guns to him, but he didn't move and kept his eyes trained on them. If he wanted to kill them, he would have done so two minutes ago and they would have been powerless to stop him. But that wasn't what he wanted.

"This must end. Here. Now."

* * *

_'Not again!'_

Kraven limped through the tunnels in order to escape the lycan that was soon to pursue. He knew it took a few minutes for the Change to come to the full, so he had to get as much distance between Ethan and himself. I should have killed him when I had the chance. He had let his overconfidence rule over him again. Last time, he was left with a mark on his leg. This time, it may be more. Much more. But it wasn't over yet. He still had his troops. If he could reach them, then that lycan would be history. He just had to reach them.

_'I did not survive all these years just to die here in this hole by some lycan.'_

He arrived at the exit and the main chamber where they had first found Ethan and Michael. He moved over to the tunnel where he had sent the others when a low growling caught his attention, which led to him falling on his injured leg. He growled again and looked up, but there was no one there. Wisps of air whipped around him, causing him to jerk his head to the tracks. Again nothing. Wind and sounds bristled around Kraven and the few lights that were there were cut off. Kraven arose angrily. _'He's toying with me! I'll show him.'_ His anger pushed away his pain and he made his way to tunnel. But he stopped short when he saw the massive object in the way. Kraven backed away in fear when he saw what it was. It was Ethan, in his lycan form. He looked no different from any other lycan except…for the silvery fur that glistened along with his dark fur. _Silver?_

_'So he was… the silver demon!'_

He thought it was a rumor, something thought up by the elder vampires that fought in the castle war so many years ago. While the vampires invaded and attacked the castle, there was a report of a silver lycan who tore his way into the castle, slaying dozens, perhaps hundreds of vampire warriors. He had been captured at the time, so he hadn't witnessed it himself. He had long thought that it was nothing more than old war stories made up by vampires to make them seem brave. He had done it himself. But it seemed that this story was no rumor.

Right now, he really wished it was…

The lycan stalked in close, snarling continuously as he inched close to his prey. His eyes were as primal as any animal, but Kraven could swear he saw something else in those eyes.

_Pleasure…_

* * *

"I said I would give you all the truth. So here it is."

Marcus's eyes continued to search through the warriors, working to gain their attention as he spoke.

"It is true that much of what happened has been because of deceptions and bigotry. Our race, which was once noble for a time, has fallen into despair. For those oldest of us who remember, the lycans were once our guardians. But…because of my own weakness, it turned into slavery for them. It grew to the point where one rebelled against them, Lucian, who was punished for having a vampire as a mate." A few gasps came from the some of the warriors, as he expected, but he continued to speak, "As a result, this vampire was punished and Lucian fought back. But I believe that Lucian never wanted to win. He wanted our races to come back together, as it should have been. That was why he sought out Michael and that is why he is a hybrid now. He was to bridge our two species together as both lycans and vampires."

"But…the Covenant…" one of them muttered.

"Yes." the Elder answered mildly. "Our law which defines us. However, it was never meant for us not to take a lycan as a mate. Viktor, who both feared and despised the lycans, added that law in. I could not stop him. But Viktor is dead, a product of his own hatred and deception. If we are to survive this, truly survive this, then we must…"

But he was cut off by a enraged Lucas, whose hands were trembling with anger and rage, "This…is…sacrilege!" He raised his gun, a rifle, up toward Marcus while his eyes flashed blue with fierce anger at what he had heard. "And we will have none of it!"

"If you truly believe that, then shoot me."

"My lord…!"

From behind Marcus, Erika ran out from her hiding place and moved beside him. In all honesty, she was surprised by this act. She didn't even think about it and by the time it all registered in her mind, she was standing beside the Elder hybrid.

"Erika, stay back."

But the blond vampiress ignored him and stood in front of him, protectively, "I'm not moving. You will have to go through me"

Lucas blinked at this. _'Another traitor!'_ He cocked the rifle and pointed, "I don't have a huge problem with that."

"No!"

The movement was a blur. Lucas's gun going off repeatedly, Erika standing with Marcus as they flew and suddenly, the two of them were tackled to the ground far off. Erika's head spun with dizziness by the sudden movement, but when her vision cleared, she was more surprised. Their savior was Michael, who was still bleeding from earlier, but many of his injuries healed. He had grabbed both Marcus and Erika and pulled them far off, hitting the ground just as hard unfortunately. Marcus glared at the hybrid youth.

"Why did you do that?"

Michael staggered up from the ground, "I couldn't let you die. We're…family, I guess."

Marcus gave him a shocked glance and it was strangely followed by a short laugh. More bullets caused him to stop and Marcus could see that Lucas had reorganized some out his men with him. The three of the stood up as the Death Dealers came in on them. There was nowhere to hide now and they where all wide open.

But had they not been so transfixed on the three, they would have noticed or at least sensed the dark figure that sailed over the sky and land smoothly behind them. Two of them turned, only to be slapped away by sharp talons and sent into the sky sideways. A third and fourth followed them promptly and by the time they turned around, they were shocked by what they saw. But no one was as surprised or as shocked as Michael.

"Selene…?"

The dark-haired woman stood before the remaining Death Dealer, breathing raggedly. But she was no longer the vampire everyone recognized her to be. Her skin was dark azure, her fangs glistened through her lips and she bore wicked-looking claws on each hand. And her eyes…black as midnight and dark as her hair, making her look almost like a banshee. Marcus looked at her in wonder and then back at the stunned Michael and put two and two together.

"So now I know. As does she."

Lucas looked over to her and then back at his previous prey. He was in a tight situation and he knew it. He was now in between Selene and the others. If they wanted to fight, then he would he crushed in the middle. But that fear was soon abated when the others that was with Kraven had stormed out of the tunnel to join him.

"So traitor, you finally show your true colors. It wasn't bad enough you betrayed us for a lycan. Now you had to be an abomination like them too."

Selene gave no response and took a step closer to him. She didn't care if she was shot and killed. No one was going to hurt Michael, not while she lived. Michael seemed to sense this from her and moved outward as well toward them. Marcus looked over at him and grabbed his arm.

"No, Michael. Don't…"

But Michael snatched his arm back. "She will not be harmed. The moment that happens is the moment they all die."

Marcus's eyes blackened, "Michael. Don't force my hand."

Michael didn't turn to the Elder, but he did stop. As long as they didn't attack Selene, he wouldn't do anything and vise versa for Selene. This was a tense moment for them all as it seemed to be at a standoff.

**_Kssshhssshhhhhssh_****_!!!! Kssshhssshhhhhssh!!!! Kssshhssshhhhhssh!!!!_**

The crushing sounds came from all around from various tunnels. Everyone, excluding the hybrids, looked around in confusion until the sounds soon stopped, but those were followed by growling, snarling, and glowing eyes coming in from some of the tunnel entrances. The lycans had everyone surrounded, but their main focus was the vampire. All of them. Marcus looked around in worry. This had turned into a very explosive situation.

_All that was left was the match…_


	26. Chapter XXV

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

_AN: Sorry for taking so long with this. I lost my focus for a while there._

Chap. XXV

The tension was enormous, yet no one dared to make a move. Lycan, vampire and hybrid, all frozen in their spots waiting to see who would make the next move or what that move would be. One thing was for certain now. There would be much death here. Marcus saw that, yet he was powerless to stop it as he was now in the midst of the conflict and he dared not to utter a word, lest it be the spark to ignite this fire. In a few minutes, someone or something will crack and the fighting would go on to its finish. Lycans would be shot, vampires slain, and even the hybrids would not escape unscathed, if at all. They were locked in time and there wasn't anything anyone could do about it.

_Except perhaps one…_

* * *

In the tunnel somewhere away, Ethan heard the charging of his brethren as well. At first, the thought of slaying Kraven had nearly blocked it out. But the charging was too loud for him to ignore.

_'What the…is that the whole pack?'_

At first, he was glad that they had arrived, against his order for them to leave. But then the sounds stopped and there was silence. Beneath his canine exterior, Ethan became confused as to why. He expected to hear gunfire and loud cries. But the silence itself…that was far worse. Turning his head to the side, he sniffed the air. The lycans were all there alright as well as the vampires. They were indeed all together. _But then, why the silence?_ A feeling in his gut told him that something was wrong. _Very wrong._ He had to get there and find out. Sounds of scrambling caught his attention and he looked back to see Kraven scrambling away. In a rush, Ethan moved over to the vampire and stepped down on him, clawing him down and preventing his escape. He had to kill him. But his feeling was becoming too strong to ignore, even in his primal state. He had to go…now!

_But…Kraven is his…_

He just…had to kill him now. But he knew what would happen if he did so now. He would be so enraptured by the kill that he will ignore everything else just to see the vampire torn to pieces. And that wasn't time he could waste. They needed him. He knew that. But Kraven could escape. He knew that too. He had to choose.

_Revenge or his people…_

_Vindication or salvation…_

_Death or life…_

* * *

The vampires and the lycans were all posed still. No one moved, no one even seemed to breathe. The Death Dealers were all ready, keeping their eyes focused on the lycans overhead. Yet, they couldn't help but feel a small degree of fear within themselves. Remarkably, the lycans felt it to, although they hid it beneath their ferocious exterior. They were all anxious, simply waiting for something, anything to start this battle. But only the hybrids knew that this battle would only end up in death and suffering…of everyone.

Then it came… 

In times of warfare concerning two sides, there is always a spark, a sound that comes up out of nowhere. A falling stone, a click of the heel, maybe even a careless soldier making a slip-up and shooting by accident. In this case, it was a brick that had fallen from one of the coves the lycans stood at. It wasn't much, but it was enough. Time seemed to slow down. The lycans jumped at the sound and where ready to pounce. The Death Dealers that saw their sudden movement took aim. Selene and Michael whipped around to address the guns aimed on them. Marcus began to move Erika behind his back to protect her while the Change began to overcome him. The battle was about to begin…

**_HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

The ear-deafening howl froze everyone in their intended tracks and caused them, lycan and vampire alike, to turn to the source. It came from a single dark tunnel that was unoccupied before. _Until now…_ A pair of gleaming eyes emerged from the darkness and a large form stalked out.

It was Ethan…

Marcus's gaze shifted stayed dead on the lycan. He didn't know if this made things worse or what. But it was more than obvious to everyone that he was in command here. The silvery lycan stepped out into the open and raised his head, letting out several snaps and howls. At this, the lycan looked over at each other and then backed away, disappearing where they came from. Only one lycan remained and Ethan could tell that it was Sisera. He released another growl and Sisera, though seeming reluctant, back away into the darkness. Ethan then looked back at the vampire in the center. Many of them were too surprised by his act to even think of aiming their guns at him. They were stunned further when Ethan began changing back into his human form right before them. By doing so, they could kill him easily. All three hybrids saw that he was taking a major risk.

"I have told them to back off." Ethan announced once he got the full use of his voice back. "But they are still there. They will not fight unless provoked now." His tone became dangerous, "Please, do not provoke them."

"Who are you to be making demands, lycan?" Lucas demanded after shaking off the shock of the lycan's approach.

"Someone trying to keep you and everyone else here alive. And I wasn't talking to you." True to those words, Ethan's gaze was focused straight on the Elder. "You are Marcus, are you not?"

"I am."

The naked man took a step toward him, "Our battles…this war has taken its toll on all of us. I'm well aware that Viktor was the prime force in the war. I hope you are more reasonable after seeing where this has all led us."

Marcus took a step toward him as well, "What do you want?"

"To stop all of this. To end the war. We have both suffered greatly in this conflict and it must end." Though neither of them was aware of it, both their thoughts centered in on the loves that they had lost. Continuing, "Our two species can live in peace together. We have in ages before hence and it can be so again."

Marcus narrowed his eyes, trying to study Ethan while seeing if he would back away from his intimidating glare. To his satisfaction, Ethan held his gaze, showing no signs of intimidation or fear despite the odds against him.

"You took a great risk in doing what you're doing now. I respect that." Marcus then turned his attention to the vampires around him. "Hear me, my brethren. We will destroy each other if we fight each other. It was never meant to be this way." His eyes surveyed the vampires, seeing if he had their attention and he saw a couple focused on his words. "For us to survive, the war must end, here and now. If we don't, we will all die and exist only as fairytales for mortals."

The Death Dealers looked among each other in afterthought. Many of them were looked uncertain, while few were simply contemplated his words. So much has happened to them in a short span of time. People they thought were allies and friends turned out to be enemies and villains while those they hunted were the one that seemed to show something different than they were aware of. Selene understood it all. She had been the first. She had hunted the lycans thinking they were a threat to her species. But it turned out that it wasn't that at all. The one she trusted the most turned out to be the cause of her pain and the one she was to destroy turned to be the only one she loved. It was a difficult path, one that wasn't over for her yet. There were still questions, thoughts and afterthoughts. But she chose her place. Now they would have to do the same. After a period of silence, one of the vampires lowered his gun. A second and then a third and soon the majority of the Death Dealers stood down.

"No!" Lucas cried as he saw what was happening. "I will not allow this!" He raised his rifle at Ethan. "Die lycan!"

Lucas lifted his rifle and with an angered cry, he shot at the lycan. The bullets flew out and soared at the lycan. However, before they could hit him, a body flew through the air, taking the shots and hitting the water. Ethan blinked in surprise as he realized who had taken the shots that could have killed him.

_Victor…_

Ethan moved over to the fallen vampire and held his head up. Victor's eyes rolled around slightly before he focused them up on Ethan, who was looking down at him with confusion.

"Why?"

The vampire groaned a bit before answering, "Seemed like a good idea. Uhhhh." The bullet wounds were bad, but survivable. If he was a lycan, he would have been finished off due to the silver poisoning. Lucas gasped at this and stared at the wounded Death Dealer.

"What? You too, a traitor?" Victor had been his student. He personally taught him everything he knew about fighting and trained him as a Death Dealer. To see him defend a lycan against him was irreprehensible and he trembled with flaring rage. "Damn it. Damn it!!! This is all your fault, abomination!!!!!!"

The rifle swiftly redirected at Michael and he was about to pull the trigger when a flash of blue came up before him and slapped the weapon away. Enraged, Selene had literally swooped over to the vampire, knocked the gun away, grabbed Lucas's throat and held him high in the air, readying to snap him in two.

"Selene, don't." came the half-snarl plea from Michael. Selene simply stared up at Lucas, her black eyes seeking to devour him. But Michael's words held her back enough and she lazily tossed him over to the side. She had just now realized that Michael could have evaded the bullets as easily and as quickly as she had reached him. Her new senses and powers were flooding through her, sending above all, her emotions skyrocketing. She had spent so many years suppressing them, but now, she felt so…liberated. But she gave in to Michael's plea and dropped Lucas on the watery ground. Meanwhile, Ethan began to lift up the wounded vampire when he found himself in the shadow of Marcus. The two now leaders stared at each other for a long while before Marcus looked over his side. Taking the hint, a few Death Dealers ushered over to his side and lifted Victor up away from Ethan while a few others lifted the unconscious Lucas. Ethan looked at them for a moment and then back at Marcus.

"We have much to discuss." He muttered.

Marcus nodded in agreement, "We do indeed. Come with us back to Ordoghaz."

Ethan stood up fully and prepared to go with the Elder when another voice called out from behind.

"Surely you do not think you are going alone?"

The shadows came up from behind them and three figures strode out. Sisera was in the lead, barely clothed in torn clothes, but she didn't let it hinder her, nor did the determination on her face waver. From behind, two lycans, equally clothed, stood on opposite sides of her defensively. Ethan turned to her.

"Yes, I do. Stay here with the others."

"Is that an order?" she smiled, although her request was hardly humorous.

Ethan sighed, "It's a request."

"That's kind of you, but I'm coming." She then added forcefully, "I _insist_."

Ethan frowned, not wanting to endanger, least of all, her. But he saw no way out of this argument and would have no choice but to coincide with her demand. At this point, Marcus broke into the conversation. "You may all come if you wish."

Sisera nodded to him and then Erika decided to say something. "I hope you are not planning on entering the mansion, much less out in the open, like that." She gave a grin and he had remembered that he was still naked. He flushed with embarrassment.

"Heh, I didn't even realize…" He began to remember how he lost it in the first place and like a jolt, it hit him.

"Kraven!"

In a near panic, he moved to the tunnel that he had exited from, trying to sense if the vampire was still there. But as he feared, Kraven's scent had turned cold.

"He's gone…" His eyes shut with disappointment. "Again."

"He will be dealt with in due time for his treachery." Marcus called out to him. Ethan slowly turned his head as Marcus continued to speak.

"But for now, we must attend to this."

Etha's head remained lowered, but he nodded solemnly. "Yes." Looking back into the tunnel, he whispered a promise.

"Another time."

Sisera moved up beside him and handed him a pair of pants and a coat. After he fitted these on, he strode over to Marcus and moved for the tunnel, but not before Marcus looked over at him.

"I didn't get your name."

"Ethan."

The Death Dealers had already begun moving out of the underground and the Marcus, Erika and the lycan's soon followed. But as they reached the entrance, Ethan realized that Michael and Selene were not with them. The two were behind them, staring at each other longingly with their bodies close. Marcus soon noticed as well and Ethan turned to him and whispered, grinning all the while.

"Give them a few minutes. They'll catch up."

Marcus gave a small smile in return and they exited out, leaving the two hybrids alone. Michael was still amazement at Selene's new hybrid form.He never thought he could find her any more beautiful than before, but apprently he was wrong. He was so transfixed on her appearancethat he almost didn't notice her clawed hand moving up to his cheek. But when it touched, Michael blinked. She was warm. It seemed foreign to him from Selene, but it was by no means unpleasant. Selene too, felt the warmth of his cheek and reveled in it. Still seeing her hand on his cheek, Michael lifted his own him to hers. She seemed to have been waiting for that because when he did, she nudged her cheek in his palm and closed her eyes. There was so much that had happened to them since they met. So much change… Yet, feeling each other, touching each other right now, they knew one thing for certain.

_They would love each other…_

Selene's eyes opened slowly, revealing her amber-brown eyes once again. Yet, her mind began to fill with worries, mainly about the future. What was to happen to them, the consequences of their actions as well as the decision made by them and others? But those questions ceased when Michael's eyes opened as well, his own that had reverted to their original color. It didn't matter. He was the only thing mattered. Whatever became of them, whatever the future held, good or bad, he would be there with her. That was undeniable. And she would be content with that for as long as she lived.

"Come on, Michael. We have to go."

Her hand drifted down as did his and they met in a tentative lock. Selene moved first, leading him as always and as always, Michael followed willingly.

_It was time to leave the Underworld…_


	27. Epilouge

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

_AN: I had to revise this in order to add my thanks to those of you who have reviewed this fanfic. I'm grateful for you reading this, whether you reviewed or not. The thanks are at the end of this chapter. For now, just read away..._

_Epilogue…_

That night was the beginning of a new era for our kind. Lycan and vampire. And like all beginnings, it was a delicate and turbulent time for us all. When we returned to Ordoghaz, we had learned that Octavia had fled; in fear of what would happen to her should we return and Kraven fail. It came as a surprise to me that the covens had welcomed Marcus back. Despite Kraven's deceptions and lies, they were still loyal to the Elder. This proved to be both a blessing and a curse, for when Marcus initiated a peace union between vampires and lycans, many rejected it and him, feeling that since he was a hybrid and no longer a true vampire, he had turned against them. Also, some of the lycans felt bitter because of the years of conflict and brought added tension to the peace. But despite this, many remained and in time learned to accept the lycans and the lycans in return.

Meanwhile, Kraven and Octavia had rejoined and together with a group of vampires, who opposed the new order, they created their own sect. At first Marcus let them be, since the one that left, he felt, were simply adjusting to things and needed more time to sort it out.

Then they struck at us. _Right at us…_

* * *

_Orhogdaz…_

The once dark and silent building was now alive with activity of chaos and mayhem. A large portion of the building had been blown off on the side. Smoke was still billowing out from the vampire sanctuary and body littered the grounds outside. Inside, the same chaos was rampant as Marcus stormed out from the throne room. He caught sight of one of the guards, whose body was dirty and covered with dust.

"What happened?!"

"A bomb, sir. Michael discovered a bomb within the catacombs and tried to get rid of it, but it…"

The destruction was an obvious answer to him. "Michael? Is he…?"

"He's still alive." the guard answered. The young hybrid made a swift impression on everyone these past months and many liked him because of his gentleness, despite his frightening power.

"He was able to get away before it exploded, but the east wing of the mansion has been blown up."

This caused Marcus's mind to snap, _'East wing? Oh, no. Erika…'_

Without saying another word, Marcus moved past the guard and swiftly through what was left of the mansion. A massive opening was presented before him, with the stairs leading upstairs virtually gone. Without breaking a stride, Marcus swooped up to the second floor and onward through the wreckage. He finally reached Erika's room where a horrible sight greeted him. Much of the floor was destroyed and everything within was tossed asunder. In the midst of it lay Erika in a nightgown that was now saturated with her blood. He quickly moved over to her and bent down, cradling her in his arms.

"Erika…Wake up."

He repeated his plea and slowly, her eyes opened. There was much pain, he knew, in her now. But he was determined that she would not die. He wouldn't allow it. Lifting his forearm to his mouth, his razed his fangs across it, allowing a gash to rip across his arm. As blood seeped out of the wound, he lowered it to Erika, who at soon as she sensed it, began taking small gulps of his lifeforce. After a minute of this, she stopped and gasped lightly.

"Stay still." he whispered, caressing her hair lightly. "You'll be fine."

Marcus soon lifted her up and brought her out of the destroyed room. As he moved on, he saw the surviving remnant and those who were more fortunate on the move. They would head to the Council chamber where they would be safe from the approaching sun. As he moved, he surveyed the damage and his fangs began to bare out from his mouth.

_'Who could have done this? Could it be…?'_

He stopped himself, not wanting to consider it. He knew that in accusing them, he would quite possibly start a war with his own people. Vampire against vampire. _'But who else could have been responsible?'_ There was no one else. As these thoughts plagued his mind, a Death Dealer came up before him. It was Victor.

"There are many casualties sir. A lot of vampires are going to need rejuvenation and we're moving them below." However, now was time for the bad news and Victor's voice softened, "But many…will not make it."

"And the bomb?"

"Yes. One of our men recognized Lucas exiting the building just before it happened."

'_Lucas.'_ After Octavia left the mansion, Lucas was the first to seek her and Kraven out and join them. This unfortunately confirmed his fears.

"Then it was them." he whispered gravely. There was no way out of it now. He had hoped that they would simply live away from them in peace, albeit, by their own rules. But now he realized that was a mistake. They were loose ends and they had attacked them openly. Now an answer would be needed. As he looked down on Erika's body, he whispered softly.

"_Si vis pacem para bellum."_

Lucas blinked, "Sir?"

Marcus looked up at Lucas, his eyes now set in stone, "Bring Selene to the crypt. She has work to do."

* * *

_Si vis pacem para bellum…_Latin words. The translation: _If you want peace, prepare for war._ Indeed that's what he did. And so it was that the Death Dealers were reborn, with a new purpose and with me as their leader. As I trained them, I was surprised that Michael had asked for me to train him as well. Although he still abhorred violence, the destruction of that night had caused him to change his mind. I knew. I still remembered how he looked at those that had been slain by the explosion. Bodies were everywhere before him and I saw the helplessness in his eyes. What was also new was that a few lycans joined our ranks as well, to become the creatures they had once feared.

Once done, we began our hunt for the two renegades. Ethan, who had heard of the destruction, joined us in the search. It was through him that we found out just how far gone the two vampires had went. To amass their forces, they had been pulling humans off the streets and turning them into vampires. Those that survived joined with them. Those that hadn't became their food. What made it worse is that their 'recruiting' had gained the attention of the humans, slowly putting us in the public eye.

They had to be stopped, immediately…

After almost a year of tracking, we found them in an abandoned castle that had been converted into their headquarters. Ethan said that it was irony that they would be in such a place. Our forces gathered and we stormed in. The sect was swiftly defeated, but Octavia and Kraven managed to slip away again. But not for long.

After all, Ethan had a promise to keep…

* * *

Through the thick of the nearby forest, Kraven dashed through the trees in escape. His clothes, once regal, were now worn out tattered rags. He held a single gun in his hand and his face was dirty from his narrow escape, but that didn't matter to him. What mattered was that he escaped and survived. _'Live today, fight tomorrow.'_ He finally decided to stop for a moment to take a breather. He was almost certain that he wasn't followed. If he was, he would have seen some signs of pursuit earlier. But nothing. No one. He must have lucked out again.

"Hello, cousin."

Kraven's eyes snapped wide and he jumped up to see a shadowy form emerge from the woods in front of him. The vampire lifted his firearm at the form as it materialized before him. It was Ethan, walking toward him casually.

"You."

Kraven cocked the hammer of the gun, but Ethan chuckled darkly at his action.

"Don't bother. I already know that you ran out of ammo long before you entered this forest."

"You've been tracking me the whole time." Kraven snarled. The thought that he was being watched like prey didn't bode well with his ego. Ethan stood where he was, still chuckling.

"That's what lycans do." He then moved back and lent on one of the trees, folding his arms in the process. "I came to tell you that you my pack has this forest surrounded. You go into those trees, they'll track you down in no time and rip you to shreds."

"If that's the case, then what are you doing here at all?" An inquisitive glance came over his blue eyes. "You want something, don't you?"

When Ethan didn't answer, Kraven tilted his head to the side in amusement. "As I thought. You're just like your brother. You know just how valuable I can be."

Ethan suddenly laughed, "That conniving mind of your never ceases to amaze me. But you are right. I do want something from you. But before you find out, I want you to know…that you are dead."

What little relief Kraven felt was gone in those last words. "What?"

"As I mentioned before, my kin await in the trees ready to take you down. But even if you manage to get by them, it is too close to sunlight. You'll never find shade in time to avoid it." The lycan's eyes bore deep into the vampire's. "You will not live past this day. That's for certain."

Kraven couldn't believe what he was hearing. This dog…came that whole way just to tell him that he was going to die? Dumbly, Kraven stammered, "But…"

"But nothing." Ethan interrupted. "You will die, Kraven. I'm here to give you a choice."

Kraven blinked in confusion as Ethan unfolded his arms and reached behind the tree. Ethan then flung an object before Kraven, which clanged on the grassy floor. Kraven looked down at the object. It was a sword.

"What's this?"

Ethan moved forward, keeping the sword in between him and Kraven and holding a blade of his own on his side. "Here are your options. Option one. You run and be torn apart by my brethren. Two, you slip out somehow, only to die by the fiery rays of the sun. Three…" His eyes lowered to the sword. "You pick up that sword and we fight.

"What kind of options are those?" the vampire grimaced.

Ethan's response was cold, "These are your choices of death. Die like a coward, a snake, or a vampire. I doubt you gave Kara those same choices." he added with some venom in his voice. Ethan then took a step back, giving Kraven some room. "What shall it be, Kraven? With the last choice, you at least have a chance to kill me and take me with you. But either way, this night will be your last."

Kraven's eyes shifted from Ethan to the sword and back again. Holstering the empty gun he took a careful step forward and bent down to pick up the sword. For a moment, Ethan seemed satisfied that the vampire would in his last moment show some sort of courage. But as soon as Kraven grabbed the sword, he made a mad dash through the woods with the weapon in tow. Ethan made no move to follow; there was no need to. He had already given Kraven his options and he chose the one of cowardice.

Meanwhile, Kraven moved swiftly through the trees, keeping the sword in hand for when any of the lycans came to him, he would be ready to fight them off. _'He was a fool to give me a silver blade. A single nick will be enough to drive them off.'_ He fully believed that Ethan's claim was a bluff, but he didn't want to take any chances. He soon reached the edges of the forest where he began to see clear land. There was light, but it was faint. He still had some time before sunrise. And there were no lycans in sight. _'He was bluffing after all.'_

_Shhkkkkkk!!!!_

Kraven suddenly gasped and jerked forward, his fast moving body flying through the air until his face his the grassy pavement. A low moan escaped his lips and he sat up to see what had happened. Another gasp came out as he saw that his leg had been slashed. _'But how? There was no one in sight.'_ But that proved false as grass behind him moved, revealing a lycan. Only, the lycan was in his human form. Clutched in his hand was a bloodied knife. The lycan had been laying in wait, readying for his approach. As Kraven struggled to rise on his wounded legs, he held the sword forward for when the lycan attack. But the lycan made no move toward him and simply watched him stumble off into a run again. Kraven continue to approach the clearing, but suddenly the grass shot up from beside him and another lycan slashed his other leg. Kraven cried and fell down once again, this time, dropping the sword. Ignoring the lycan altogether, the vampire crawled out while the second lycan watched. Kraven finally reached the forest's edge and stumbled out into it. Now that he was out, all he had to do was find somewhere to shade himself from the sun. The lycan's weren't following, so that was one less problem.

_But…why weren't they?_

His answer soon came as he took a couple of steps. The clearing was much wider than he thought. It was open grassland as far as he could see. There was no hiding place anywhere. Even if he could run, he would never find anywhere to hide from the sun, which was currently beginning to rise.

"I told you."

Kraven whirled back to the forest to see Ethan emerge out of the woods, flanked by a few lycans who remained in the woodland. He now held Kraven's fallen sword in his hand.

"I had really hoped that you would have chosen option three. The fight would have given me a sense of vindication and on some level, respect for you. But that will not be the case. I guess it will be something I have to live with.

Ethan had no intention of letting the others kill him, just maim him enough to realize the consequences of his choice. Moving near the wounded vampire, he lifted the sword that Kraven had dropped.

"I'm surprised that you didn't recognize this. It's the very sword you impaled Kara with."

Kraven didn't bother looking up, for the sun's rays had finally reached them on the horizon. As the sun came to the full, Kraven lifted his arms in a futile effort to shade himself. The sunlight smothered Kraven and his body smoked and soon erupted into flame. The vampire howled as his body steadily turned to ash and smoke. As the lycans watched this from afar, Ethan whirled the sword and in one deft movement, he plunged the blade into the burning vampire's heart. Despite his hatred of Kraven, no one deserved to suffer like that. Through the smoke, Kraven's face seemed to flash in surprise, but that was only a moment as the sun came up over the horizon completely. The ashen body disintegrated and all that was left was smoke, remnants of ash, and the sword that was now impaled into the ground. Ethan simply watched the last of the fires lick away in front of him and turned away. The deed was done...at last.

"Kara…It is finished…Rest in peace now, my love."

* * *

Octavia lasted longer than Kraven did, but she was soon cornered as well. And the one who did it surprised me as much as it surprised me when she asked for training as well.

* * *

Octavia moved swiftly across the dock on the bayside, virtually rushing to reach the ship up ahead. Her escape. She would be able to get on board and disappear into the boat's destination, Paris. She had to flee; had to keep moving. She had no intention on ending up like Kraven. Dust and ash. No, she would escape.**Bam!**

Her thoughts of flight however where cut down as a bullet tore into her leg, causing her to let out a cry and tumble onto the wooden floor. As she groaned and moved to rise, the shadows behind her shifted until finally a dark garbed figure strode out, holding a gun that was currently being reloaded with UV bullets. Octavia snarled and looked up at her assailant, expecting it to be Selene, only to be stunned by whom.

"You…A Death Dealer…?"

A shimmer of light came over the figure to reveal Erika. Her blond hair was now tied back in a ponytail and her eyes flashed with lightning blue. The vampiress smiled at the surprise.

"Selene said the same thing. You know what I said?" She cocked the hammer, "It's the last thing anyone would expect."

Octavia frowned and continued to glare up at her, "So what now? Are you going to kill me?" She then scoffed, "Of course you will. Because _he_ told you to. Yes, I know about you and him." She made a effort to stand and succeeded halfway on bended knee. "Or at least you. I know that look in your eyes. You love him. At one time, I loved him. But he will never love you." she crackled. "You will forever be in the shadow of that dead bh of his."

If Octavia's words had affected her, Erika made no show of it on her features. However, her voice did soften, "Perhaps. But I have forever to wait. Which is a lot more than what you have."

_**Bam!**_

* * *

The rebellion was finally over and things settled from there. Ethan had his own problems with rouge lycans, but they never last long since they were always uneasy being away from the pack. As for the Covenant, Marcus let it stand, removing the law that separated the lycans from the vampires. Although that would take more time for people to work through, at least there were no serious problems with it, after what had happened. Marcus also wanted to re-establish the Chain, with myself and Michael. But Ethan reminded him of the pain he had undergone when he was only allowed to be with Amelia in secrecy and only for one night after two thousand years. Ethan suggested that something different be made. A Chain that would be one vampire, one lycan, and one hybrid. Marcus was the hybrid, Ethan the lycan, and Victor, the former Death Dealer and apparent hero throughout the fight against the rebellion, was the vampire. With this, a new rulership was established, one that would protect the lives of all our kind. As for me, I left with Michael. Our days of fighting were over and I wanted to see where my life would go with him. But I had one final stop to make before I could move on fully and put the past behind me.

I returned to the place…where it began for me. _My home…_

* * *

Selene couldn't believe that the place had remained for all these years. Judging from the care she saw in it, she could see that someone must live there. As she looked around the outside, a rustle of noise alerted her. Turning her head, she saw a young girl holding was looked like a pail in her hands. She had brownish-red hair and her amber eyes connected with Selene's.

"Can I help you?"

Selene sighed, "I was just looking. This is a nice place."

"This is my grandpa's house." the girl answered.

Selene turned to the girl fully and inquired, "What are you doing up so early?"

"I have to feed Ally."

"Ally?"

"The horse." She answered with a matter-of-fact tone. She'll whine if I don't feed her early.

"Oh. Can I see her?" In all honesty, Selene didn't understand why she asked that question. But regardless, the girl turned around to the back and waved.

"This way."

As the little girl led the way, Selene regarded her curiously. Why would a girl even talk to someone like her? Even in an out of the way place like this, it would be dangerous for a girl this age to be out by herself. But still, perhaps this was routine for her. After all, it was rural country and things like this were common. Entering the stalls in the small stable, the girl moved up to the large animal that was standing inside. It was a black horse, with sleek skin and a partially messy mane. The little girl poured in the contents of the bucket in a trough and the horse craned its neck do to eat. As the little girl watched her eat, Selene stood on the opposite side and stroke through it mane gently. The horse stopped eating for a moment and then resumed again after letting out a simple neigh.

"She's pretty."

The girl smiled, "Thank you. I think she likes you too."

Selene continued to pet the horse while it steadily ate. Her eyes seemed to cloud as she spoke again. "I had a house like this once, and a horse too."

"What was her name?"

Selene stopped and let out a small smile, something she had been doing a little often ever since she met Michael. "His name. Thomas." She released a small sigh, "I used to ride him every weekend."

"Melene…"

The both of them blinked at the call from the house. The girl…Melene jumped up and grabbed the bucket.

"That's my grandpa. I have to go."

"Oh, okay." Selene whispered, not wanting whoever that was inside to know she was there. As the girl moved away, Selene called lightly.

"Bye Melene."

"Bye…" The girl sudden began to frown after realizing that she didn't know the woman's name. "Uh…"

Selene smiled again, "My name is Selene."

Melene's face brightened, "Okay. Bye Selene. It was nice to meet you."

Melene soon entered into the house and Selene made her way away from the stable and the house. The light of the sun was just visible on the horizon and it wouldn't be long before the sun itself appeared. She continued to walk, entering the trees. She didn't walk for long. There leaning on one of them, was Michael.

"How was it?"

"Nice…I thought that I would have nightmares after seeing it, but…it was just…nice."

"Children can often have that kind of effect."

Selene snorted lightly, remembering that Michael's senses would have enabled him to listen in on the conversation. She turned around to look at the house again, against the mural of the sunrise. Michael moved close behind her and whispered.

"The sun's coming up."

"I know." She whispered back. Despite being a hybrid, Selene had avoided the sunlight. Michael did his best to encourage her do go out into it, but she adamantly refused. After some time, Michael realized that she simply wasn't ready to face it and stopped asking her about it. With a sigh, he began to move away to find shade when a hand stopped him from going.

"It's…been a while." Selene continued quietly while holding his hand, her back still facing him halfway. "Share it with me."

Michael's eyes widened for a moment before they relaxed and he smiled. Taking her arm in his hand, he moved back over to her until his chest was touching her back. Releasing her grip, he swept her arm in front as his other arm moved around her. Their hands soon met in front of Selene and Selene relaxed in his embrace, feeling the soft warmth from her love. The sunlight continued to lift up until finally, the sun itself peeked over from the horizon. The light came over the house and everything. Michael felt her tense up as the sun overcame them, but she didn't leave his embrace. For added reassurance, Michael gently tightened his grip and she soon began to relax again. Her eyes were now glued on the object in the sky, something she had not seen hundreds of years.

"I have forgotten…how beautiful it was."

* * *

My first sunset after hundreds of years. Even after I became I hybrid, I refused to enter the daylight. Years of living in darkness had tempered me greatly. I felt that now, with Michael by my side, it would be the best time to throw that aside per say; the last of my painful and ignorant past gone. Well, not complete. The necklace…Sonja's necklace, clung around my neck as the sole reminder of everything that happened to us.

Of the love we shared and would always have…

As she had declared, Erika waited. She waited for as long as I could remember. We knew Marcus had developed deep feelings for her, but he had never openly declared them as far as I knew. But he didn't have to. The way they were when they were together was obvious to everyone. As for Ethan, he had arranged it so that lycans would continue to be the daylight guardians of the vampires. Guardians, not slaves. They would protect the vampires during the day and at night; they would shelter and protect them. A cycle in which we would all survive together.

I had once entertained the notion that he would have joined with Sisera. But that wasn't to be. Sisera found another mate several years afterward and had the first lycan child in a hundred years. She named him Ethan in his honor. That seemed appropriate, for without him, we might have been all killed that night. I will never forget that. A thousand years from now when our children will know of this story, they will know of the one who served as the lycan Elder of our coven.

The one who even now remains…a lone wolf…

* * *

My thanks to the completion of this fanfic goes to the following...

Tiger5913, Sheila, Vampiress221, Chronicles Bailey, Stormyronin, Manda, Deep Damnation, Dirbatua, Maelthra, moose ), ecm84, sdakerrigan, Karla, Kanaloas Wrath, joe, Bobbie, vamp, DarkMoon, Dark and Prone to Violence, Nonymouse, Sarge1, dark88poet, Rachel9, Molk, magot123, V-airniiDroog, Darkpixie132004, Kaminari - Thunder, Great Merciful Goddess, Umbra the Dark, lewisa, hanna, svu-chick-katarina, btm452, goatfish ), Nobody's Princess, klinox, cutleryismyfriend,AstaraelUndomiel, jam

My special thanks go to…

Falcon Horus, vampirehuntr00 ), Nightborn Angel, XxVampire Bethica, Demon-In-My-View13, TheMoosey, Tiantian Wang, jo bond ), Victoria Wolf, syrai, ntan, jerrylee

Extra special thanks to Lady K2 (Cool name by the way)

My thanks to you all and sayonara.

For now...


End file.
